


The Sea Of Glass

by SuperDarkRose



Series: This Is Home [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Blood and Torture, Dark Thoughts, Depression, Designer!Pekka, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mer!Juuse, Slow Burn, Violence, mermaid au, not hockey players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 61,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: The creature reached further up to slide a single clawed finger down the column of his neck.Suddenly he felt his heart clench, but still...he felt no fear.‘My love’He heard his mind supply again, then suddenly he felt the creature right up against his back. He felt scales, and a tail starting to wrap around his legs. He still wasn’t afraid.He turned his head to see what this creature was, but just as he did he saw bright blue eyes, but nothing of human nature, and sharp teeth. A hiss came and then suddenly he was being dragged down. Pull down by the creatures very powerful tail.Just as he hit the icy cold water he saw nothing.But still...he never felt afraid.He felt….safe.





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is!!!
> 
> After working day in and day out I have finally come to a point where I can finally post this for all you to enjoy!  
> report,  
> This is the first time I have ever seen this posted for this pairing and I am so excited to present it to you now! This is the the first multi-chaptered story that I've actually stuck with without losing interest. I hope that you enjoy this new tale and I hope that you will stick with me as I continue to grow this out for all of you to enjoy.
> 
> And now, without further adieu, here is The Sea Of Glass....
> 
> Enjoy!

**The Sea of Glass**

 

**_‘I looked and saw a sea_ **

**_roofed over with rainbows,_ **

**_In the midst of each_ **

**_two lovers met and departed;_ **

**_Then the sky was full of faces_ **

**_with gold glories behind them.’_ **

****

**_\- The Sea of Glass, Ezra Pound, 1885 - 1972_ **

 

* * *

 

 

 **_Chapter One: The Dream - story inspired by_ ** **_[this.](https://matskreider.tumblr.com/post/162863818307/au-aesthetic-1-encouraged-by-antoineroussel) _ **

Song - Pretty Little Head by: Eliza Rickman

 

 

_It was cold._

 

_A piercing cold that went bone deep._

 

_He could feel the splintering ice cold of the water penetrate his skin and beyond._

 

_It was also dark._

 

_Pitch black. The murkiness of his surroundings blinding him from the reason why he was in the water._

 

_**‘You’re safe.’** _

 

_His mind supplied him a reason not to fear, and strangely he wasn’t afraid. Even though he now could feel the cold water start to rise over his chest. Strangely still he felt his body prepared as if anticipating something, or someone that made him feel this way._

 

_He didn’t have to wait long, because suddenly there was a light. From overhead came the moonlight, but his surrounding still remained in the dark. He looked to find that he was naked and standing in what appeared to be a cove. The wide gaping maw leading out towards the open ocean and beyond barely visible, even with the starry night sky clear for him to see._

 

_He tried to see beyond that but couldn’t._

 

_Then he heard a splash of water. A sudden ripple of movement that caused goosebumps to appear all over his skin. He swallowed hard, but still, he didn’t feel afraid._

 

_Then he saw a shadowy figure._

 

_They were in the water waiting for him._

 

_He went to speak, but just as he did the shadowed figure disappeared._

 

_He looked around to see where the figure went but to no avail._

 

_A noise came from behind him and suddenly he felt hands on his body. They felt different from normal warm hands. These were clammy and icy cold. When he looked down he found the hands sliding up from his hips and then to his waist._

 

_He found himself aroused._

 

_Then he saw the hands from out of the inky black water, he saw webbing in between the ‘fingers’, and claws on each finger. Those fingers slithered further up until they were gliding over a necklace that he hadn’t known he was wearing before._

 

_The necklace was shining off from the moons light, a single pearl in the center of a clutch of shells. Each perfectly smooth, and glittering with color. It was beautiful._

 

_The creature reached further up to slide a single clawed finger down the column of his neck._

 

_Suddenly he felt his heart clench, but still...he felt no fear._

 

**_‘My love’_ **

_He heard his mind supply again, then suddenly he felt the creature right up against his back. He felt scales, and a tail starting to wrap around his legs. He still wasn’t afraid._

 

_He turned his head to see what this creature was, but just as he did he saw bright blue eyes, but nothing of human nature, and sharp teeth. A hiss came and then suddenly he was being dragged down. Pulled down by the creatures very powerful tail._

 

_Just as he hit the icy cold water he saw nothing._

 

_But still...he never felt afraid._

 

_He felt….safe._

 

* * *

 

**_*Beep Beep Beep*_ **

 

Pekka slapped his hand around on his bedside table, and after he couldn't find it he gave up and started to sit up. He reached over grabbing the clock and shutting off the alarm. He hated his damn clock.

He rubbed at his eyes and sighed.

Another long and exhausting day. The same as every day before that one. Before the one, he was about to enter through. He released another deep sigh and pulled himself out of the warm comfort of his bed. Out of his sleep. Out of his dreams.

But now picture this…

He, Pekka Rinne, the leading graphic designer for his department in central New York city. The supervisor over his own team, but always has to either go to his creative director or the main director. Never doing what he truly wished to do. He honestly loves what he does. Loves his job with a fiery passion. He could say that he was lucky. Many people have. He had a great apartment, lived in an even greater city, and had the ability to do or spend whatever he wanted too. The only problem…

He’s just burned out.

He’s done nothing but the same damn thing every single day. It doesn’t make matters any better when he’s also alone. His last girlfriend had only wanted him for the sex and money. He wasn’t about that kind of lifestyle at all. When he had figured that out he had exposed her and kicked her out. He had a boyfriend do that before too. So he seriously had relationship issues on top of the loneliness as well.

Great, right?

Now lately the only thing really pushing him were his dreams. Not just in his real life but also his dreams at night. He’s had odd dreams for weeks now. About a faceless creature, with beautiful piercing blue eyes, but with claws and teeth that could tear him to shreds. He should feel terrified about these dreams because every dream leads him to either drowning or having his throat ripped out by this creature. Even stranger still he always felt comforted, safe. He never ever felt afraid. If anything he always woke up aroused, and warm all over.

This caused many questions for his sanity. Maybe he really was losing his mind after so many years of doing the same damn thing. He needed a change, but he just couldn’t leave. Or maybe he just needed to get laid, but regardless. He couldn’t just abandon his problems. So he’s continued to suffer through the mundane day in and day out, until the day he could finally find his own happiness.

Though at 33 he didn’t feel like he had a whole lot of time.

So he ran through the same old routine of shower, shave, dress, and then breakfast, before making his way out of his apartment. He says hello to his neighbor, Mrs. Neller, an older woman who lives alone with her two cats. He then walks over to the local cafe that is owned by a small family who’s owned the shop for 15 years. They always give him an extra pastry. Then he’ll catch the bus. The normal drivers will switch out depending on the day, but he knows them all. Today it’s Bubba, a kind older man who shows off pictures of his grandchildren all of the time. They really are cute.

He’ll then get off a couple of blocks away from his workplace and walk through the park. A shortcut, but honestly he just loves walking through the winding park. The greenery of the trees, the grass, the plants opening up his senses and allowing him to actually breathe. The city a claustrophobic atmosphere that closes up his oxygen, and sometimes feels like he can’t breathe. So when he gets the chance he walks through the park.

It’s nice and sunny today.

The dew of the early morning causing reflecting sunlight to shine all around him as he walked. The dancing lights making him feel warm all over, a defiant good feeling over the loneliness he feels every single day. He usually feels tired on top of all of that. The problem for that is his insomnia. He can’t sleep. Maybe because of the work, maybe because of the loneliness, because it’s not coffee. He’s allergic, yes it’s crazy, but he is.

So he takes pills.

He doesn’t like, no, he hates taking these pills. They will leave him feeling emptier than he already felt, and he hates it. Unfortunately with his job, and his normal day to day routines he has to have sleep. He’ll only take them around 11 pm, just to make sure he has the right amount of sleep. He’s been taking them for awhile, but the dreams are new. He’s talked to his doctor about having odd dreams, never discussing anything about the dreams in great detail, but his doctor just gives him a nonchalant answer every single time.

_“Stress is a major factor to certain dreams recurring. Try removing those certain stressful situations from your life, and see if that doesn’t help with the dreams.”_

The same bullshit answers every single time, so he just stopped asking. He then just accepted whatever dreams that came to him. And came they did. The strangeness of the dreams was random at first but then solidified into a single plot. A terrifying, yet beautiful creature that always left him with a deep longing that he should probably never feel. And yet….

He’s added a new unique step in his routine.

Actually, no, it’s nothing unique. At night he’ll normally jerk off to relieve some stress from the day, and also to try and feel something other than a deep depression that never goes away. It feels good but leaves him empty. Now after the dreams started to emerge he’s started to jerk off in the mornings as well. He likes to be risky and switch up either jerking off in the shower or in his bed. He doesn’t do it as much in the bed, because of the mess, but whenever the exhaustion is too much he just goes for it.

He feels himself become at complete ease in the private comfort of his apartment as he remembers the dream. He remembers the creature. He remembers how calm he felt when the creature finally emerged from the inky watery depth to capture him. It sent a thrill down his spine. The dreams that had caught him off guard were the ones where the creature would capture his mouth with its own. Sealing the gruesome affair with a bloody kiss that left him stilted when he awoke. When he did he would find that he had cum on his own without a hand on himself and panting as if he had just had sex. It was startling, to say the least.

These dreams were getting out of hand, but he couldn’t stop them. Wouldn’t stop them.

If these dreams were the only thing that would give him happiness then well…

He checked in with Karen, the main receptionist as soon as he got into the building. Said hello to Tony the security guard. He always had funny stories to tell, then headed up to his floor. When the elevator pinged to his floor there was already a flurry of commotion going on all around him. Same as the day before.

He gave his usual smile to everyone he passed. He picked up his mail, mostly just notes of thanks from his clients. No packages. No gifts. No flowers. He took everything back to his little office and shut the door behind him. He had blinds on his windows surrounding his office because he didn’t want anyone to see him break. There were many times that he had too. Had to break for a moment.

He felt like he was still breaking.

He unpacked everything, hung his jacket up on its normal hook, and then went to sit in his chair behind his desk. He sat and stared. Did nothing, didn’t move. How could he? What was the point anymore? He closed his eyes and remembered the dreams, remembered the sinister smile of the ocean creature. Suddenly he felt a deep peace resonate within him.

He unzipped his bag and pulled out his sketch pad. He pulled out his special set of graphite pencils and then opened up to an empty page. Flipping through, he found the other drawings of his dreams. The creature, the cove, anything at all he could remember he drew it out. Wrote notes down if he saw something new.

He saw something new last night.

The necklace.

The necklace had never been there before. It was something new. He never believed in fate or destiny, but somehow he felt like there was some meaning behind these dreams he was having. He started to sketch out the necklace, the glistening rainbow of color of each smooth shell, to the black leather band that seemed to never break despite being in the ocean waters.

At the very center, which he wanted to be absolutely perfect because it was a rarity to find a pale pink pearl nowadays. But there in the center of the clutch of shells lay a perfect pink pearl. The light that shined off of the reflective surface of that pearl made him feel tears prick the corners of his eyes. He wasn’t sure why, but he had felt sad seeing the necklace as if it was something precious and important. The cool touch of the necklace to his bare skin also brought a feeling of arousal and he felt possessed.

As if the creature was claiming him.

He hoped that the creature was.

He was so caught up in his own head, in his dreams that he was startled when he heard a knock at his door. “Co..come in.” He called out and stepped in was the department representative. He straightened in his seat and started to cover his drawings from her view. He made sure to open his emails from his computer, and email half composed to give the illusion that he was doing something important.

He planned this all out. He had a lot of time to do these things now.

“Hey Pekka I hope you’re doing alright. I just wanted to drop by and discuss something very important with you.” Linda, she was very kind and was the one that had gotten him this position from the beginning. He owed her a lot.

“Of course. What can I do for you today?”

“Well, it’s more like what I can do for you actually.”

Pekka could feel confusion and dread rise up in his throat. “Alright, what can you do for me today?”

“This is nothing bad so don’t panic if you think I’m getting rid of you, because hell no I’m never doing that. But I am concerned about your productivity.”

He swallowed, “My productivity?”

“Yes, it concerns not because you’re not doing the work, but because I believe you’re doing too much.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, have you taken a single vacation since last year? Hm?”

He tries to recall the last time he had a vacation and couldn’t remember. The last one he took was in June to fly home to visit his parents and his family, but otherwise, he couldn’t bring up another time he left for a vacation.

“You see? You can’t even tell me a time other than your normal trip home that you’ve done anything differently. I’m concerned because you just seem, lost. If this isn’t the case then I apologize, but you’ve got more vacation days then half the staff on this floor, myself included. So I’m giving you a new task and that’s to take an extended vacation.”

His confusion must have been apparent because she continued before he could speak. “You’re not fired if that’s what you’re thinking. I’ve had several staff members come to me in concern for your well being. Now that I’ve gotten to see it first hand I agree with them. We’re in the slow season. So go somewhere and enjoy yourself for as long as you want. Well, scratch that. I want you back in about two months, but extended yes.”

He was stunned. “What? Seriously? Where am I supposed to go? I don’t really, I don’t know.”

She gave him a soft smile before looking his way. “How about this. I want you to go on vacation, but I can see you’re going to run yourself dry if you’re not doing something in the process. We have a small sister company on the west coast, in California. They have reached out to me to see if I had anyone that could help provide some insight and possibly some graphics for their upcoming Sea Festival next month. I said no, but I could call them back to see if you would like to do this? I know how much you enjoy the wildlife preservation projects we get. You could still enjoy yourself, and do a small project to keep yourself busy at the same time. What do you think?”

“You’re not going to give me much of a choice are you?”

She gave him a smirk and raised eyebrow which told him everything. “Alright. So when am I leaving?”

“You’ll be leaving in the next two days. Until that time I’m giving you two days off with pay to pack, and to find housing for your trip.”

“What?! Linda, you can’t…”

“I can and I will. Pekka, don’t see this as a punishment. Look, I may be your boss but we’re friends too right? We’ve known each other before you even came here. You’ve helped grow this department more than we’ve seen in 5 years. That’s saying something for this company. And when I see my friend struggling well, I want you to take care of yourself. Go out and enjoy yourself. Take this time to be free and not think about anything but what’s best for you. The first two weeks the company won’t need you, but they’ll contact you once they’re ready to get the festival planning started. Sound good?”

He sighed but smiled at his old friend. They knew each other at the end of another project that they worked together on. He was trying to make ends meet, and she was the helping hand to bring him back up. He made a name for himself, and now she was trying to help him again. It made his throat close up in a way he doesn’t get to feel very often.

“Yeah, yes thank you. Thank you very much. I’ll take that job too. Should be nice...I guess to get away for awhile.”

She smiled again, warmth filling her brown skin. “It will. Trust me. Go have fun and find your happiness. We’ll be here when you get back. I promise.”

He nodded as he went to shake her hand. “Thank you again.”

“Of course, and Pekka?”

“Hm?”

“That whole pulling up your emails to hide what you were really doing doesn’t work on me. I have three kids so I should know. Have a good trip, honey.” She waved him off as he left, leaving him stunned, and speechless as she did.

A whole two months.

What hell was he going to do in two months in fucking California? Go to fucking Disneyland?!

He sighed running a hand through his hair. He wasn’t sure if this was a warning or not, but he sure as hell wasn't going to find out if it was or not. He looked back at the drawing that he had finished before she had stepped in and found his heart leap.

Maybe this is what he needed. A chance to get away. Maybe then he could figure out more about his dreams. They were something that enchanted him, and he wanted to work them out in his own time. Maybe this could be his chance.

For some unknown reason, when she had mentioned going to California he found himself getting excited. A feeling of longing resonated deep within his chest, and he had no idea why.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> This is just the beginning, but I'd like to give a shoutout to a couple of people. First to [Matskreider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matskreider/) for inspiring this story. And also I'd like to credit her for the passage that she wrote to start this amazing prompt off. It was so wonderful I just wanted to prolong it, so thank you for the inspiration and for allowing me to use your idea for this story. 
> 
> Secondly I'd like to thank [GuxionLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for all of the love, support, and being my beta for this story! This has been a long time coming for this and I hope you all will stick with me as I take you through this new tale of one of my favorite pairings!
> 
> There will be Reports written by Pekka throughout the story on little details and historical facts about the Mers, so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk come visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :) 
> 
> And Now it Begins...


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I’m Juuse by the way. So you’re not just sitting with a stranger.”_
> 
> _Pekka sipped some of his water and smiled at the boy, now Juuse back. “My name is Pekka. Now we’re not strangers anymore, are we?”_
> 
> _Juuse blushed again. The pink tinting his pale skin making Pekka wish he could rub his thumb across the surface just to see if it would stay. “No, I guess we're not. So, New York. That’s a long way from home isn’t it?”_
> 
> _Pekka shrugged as he took another bite of his granola bar. “I guess, but I don’t think that’s so bad. I needed a change of pace. My life....well, my life isn’t really what it’s cracked up to be. I’m hoping I can find..Something here I guess.”_
> 
> _“What’s that?”_
> 
> _“I don’t know. Something to make me whole again.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet for the first time......

**_Chapter Two: The Meeting_ **

Song - Lakehouse by: Of Monsters and Men

 

* * *

 

 

The next few days after meeting with his boss, he spent his time trying to figure out where he was going to stay. Shopping and packing everything he needed for the long stay. 

The shopping was going just fine. Being in New York he could find whatever he needed right around the corner. Unlike his search to find a place to stay. He was lucking out every place he looked at. Every place either had problems with it, the owner or otherwise, or it was in a crowded location. Which he didn’t want.

If this was going to be a two-month long stay, he was going to refrain from staying in a very populated area. So, basically, he was shit out of luck. He could either stay in a crack house or stay in a dead celebrity’s home that gets visitors every single day taking photos outside.

Hell no.

He decided to look at locations that were a bit farther out, but was still in a fairly good distance from the beach, the agency he would be helping out, etc. but still far enough that it wasn’t in a crowded area. He sighed as nothing seemed to fit until he looked over at his sketchbook, open to the latest drawing of his creature. An idea came to him and he searched for nearby coves.

When he did this he found several different beaches that had coves, and some caverns that are hidden away. The website described them as “Hidden Gems.” So he looked through the different beaches that looked halfway presentable. He was beginning to feel frustration fill him up again until he stumbled across one that caught his eye.

He looked through the photos and felt something akin to surprise go through him. As he looked through he found that the location was pleasant, with rolling green hills. It had land spread out far and wide around the location, with only a few shops and a campground nearby. He then looked up homes for rent in the area and was more than satisfied to find that the homes were very nice. They were all at a decent price too which was an added plus. Due to how far out it was from the main cities it wasn’t as expensive to stay in this area. It didn’t have a unique name, “Ocean Cove” but he found it very quaint. It was a cute little town it looked like, the most the area held were older couples, but this suits him just fine. He found one for rent that was very pleasant and was close to the ocean cove as well.

He went to call the number and hoped that he would be able to make arrangements to stay in this home.   
  


* * *

 

 

**Two Weeks Later**

 

He should have taken a taxi or something because he was lost.

So damn lost that he swore he saw farmlands. Not even close to the beach.

He had landed just fine and then was able to get his rented car no problem. He put the address to the house into his GPS, and then was on his way. Unfortunately, he seemed to miscalculate which road to turn on, because now his phone was going nuts.

He wanted to scream. 

This was definitely a way to start his “vacation.”

He pulled over and went to try and figure out where he was. He discovered no luck and thumped his head onto the steering wheel. He was lost, and now he was hungry. Great. He closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself down, and just breathe through this. He had the radio on playing some rock music when a commercial came on.

 

**_“Are you looking for a good time, good food, and fun?_ **

 

**_Well, come on down to Eckley Pier for our annual Farmer’s Market!_ **

 

**_Hosted by the people of Roseville, Santa Rosa, and Bodega Bay Sea wildlife reserve!_ **

 

**_You’ll find all kinds of amazing trinkets and collectibles that will look great in your home!  Even home-crafted clothes, Jewelry, and even candies for the kids!_ **

 

**_A good ole time for the whole family to enjoy!_ **

 

**_Oh! And don’t forget to stick around for our crabbing contest to see who can catch the most crabs in one hour!_ **

 

**_Sound fun?_ **

 

**_Then come on down to Eckley Pier today! The event starts at 12 pm and ends with a firework display at 10 pm tonight! Come on down! You won’t want to miss this!”_ **

 

As the commercial finished he blinked his eyes open and looked at his radio.  _ ‘Damn you,’ _ he thought sternly as he grabbed his phone, and typed in Eckley Pier into the GPS. 

He found that it was only 30 minutes from where he was now and gave a huff of frustration as his stomach growled.  _ ‘Fuck it,’ _ he thought and started off to the new location. For whatever reason, the universe decided that it would actually help him out this time, and actually get him to the location that he needed to be at. As he got closer he could see the ocean start to come into view, so he rolled down the windows to smell the salty grind air.

The warm wind whipping his hair back as he drove closer to this pier, he hoped this would raise his spirits up. He saw that there was already a crowd gathering around the area, families, teens, and couples walking up to the pier. He was able to find a parking spot and then started to walk up to where the activities had already started. He saw different stands were local foods, drinks, and trinkets all lining up down the walk towards the pier. His stomach gave another insistent growl, and he turned to look for something to eat.

Once he was satisfied he started to explore the area. He was already sweating and he hadn’t even been outside very long at all. He decided to walk through the whole market, and then track back to the different booths he planned to stop at later. He saw a larger tent set up near the water and sighed in relief to get out of the sun for just a moment. As he walked through he found smaller booths set up along around inside of the tent. There was an air of fresh herbs, fresh soaps, and even some candles. 

Nothing really caught his eye until the sun caught it first because of course, he forgot his sunglasses. The sun blinded him near the back where it opened up towards the other side. When his eyes finally adjusted he felt them grow wide as he saw who was sitting there. He was sitting at a smaller booth that had an array of bracelets and necklaces hanging on different hooks along the sides. His pale skin caught his attention first. When he finally looked up to smile at a mother and daughter that walked up to his booth his breath caught in the back of his throat. His sparkling blue eyes shone brightly from the sun's light, they looked like diamonds.

He seemed to gravitate towards him but was always cautious in case he was wrong in his assumptions. He’s done that before and felt like digging himself into a hole for three weeks. He’s done better since then, but he’s always tentative still when it came to his sexuality. As he approached he saw the guy was much younger than what he had assumed from before. The boy can’t be much older than 20 maybe 25 at the most. His smile is striking as he waves at the little girl, who was showing off her new bracelet to her mother. As he looks up Pekka feels the full brunt of his eyes go straight through him, and gives him a small smile. His eyes, just as he thought, matched the shade of the sounds coming from the outside. 

For a moment, the only sounds are the foot traffic outside, the voices of all the people talking everywhere, and the water lapping at the shoreline. An Of Monsters and Mens song was floating through the speakers in the background the perfect balance in that very moment. All of this seemed to fade away as their eyes finally met as he stood in front of the booth.

“How are you today?” he asks, his hands pausing in his braiding of the rope bracelets tourists loved to faun over. Pekka recognizes that accent almost instantly. A shock runs right through his system at the reality of the moment. _ ‘How the hell is this angel here?’  _ He thought, and he gives his warmest smile in return.

“Better, having met you.” It rolls off his tongue before he can stop it, the familiar sweet taste of Finnish so out of place in Northern California, but it felt so good to be able to speak it again. The boy looks surprised at the acknowledgment of his own language spoken back at him, and he smiles wider this time, a faint blush highlighting the cluster of freckles across his nose and cheeks.

“I bet you say that to all the boys,” he replies, biting his lower lip as if to stop himself from smiling. He fails, miserably.

“No,” Pekka says with a small shake of his head. He’ll probably kick himself later for this, but hell, he was on vacation. “Only the pretty ones.”

The boy blushes once more and Pekka knows he’s utterly fucked.

The boy seems to preen with the praise that Pekka gave him and watches as he starts to stretch himself out, moving to hook things here and there, making his muscles show underneath his shirt. Pekka is utterly charmed. He supposes this little vacation could be fun after all. “So, what are these?” He wants to make conversation, get to know the boy before diving right into this.

The boy giggles as he goes back to braiding the bracelet he had in his hands, “Jewelry, obviously. I also have charms, keychains, and bookmarks too. Everything is homemade by me, and all the shells and pearls on everything are all real.” 

Pekka started to really look at everything as shock showed on his face, as he gently picked up a necklace. As he inspected the pale pearl in one he saw the shine and felt the weight. It was real. 

“How? These must be incredibly expensive? Or even more difficult to find.”

“I do my own fishing and underwater diving. I just get lucky I guess whenever I find them. So that’s why the ones with the pearls are more expensive than the shells.” He said it so casually, a soft blush on his cheeks, that Pekka actually believed him, that is until he looked at the necklace around his neck.

He felt a zap of shock run right through him.

It was the necklace from his dreams.

It just had to be. It was the same clutch of colorful shells on a black leather band, each one glittering like a rainbow in the sunlight, and at the very center a pale pink pearl. It was exactly like the one in his dream. Was he going insane?

“Hey, are you okay?” The boy looked at him full of concern, but there was also something else behind his eyes, hidden deep underneath, but Pekka saw it. Suspicion.

He shook himself from the dustings of his dreams that he couldn’t escape and nodded at the boy. “Yes, yeah I’m fine. Sorry, I just got in from out of town. So I’m still trying to adjust to everything.”

He watched the boys eyes brighten, even with the suspicion still hidden underneath, he would take extra caution with this boy. “Oh! Are you not from around here? Where are you from?”

“New York. I was sort of forced by my job to take an extended vacation. They offered to let me help out a local graphic design company with a Sea Festival or whatever, so I agreed. I won’t get to work with them for another two weeks. So now I’m just trying to pass the time.” He wasn’t sure why he was telling the boy all of this, but for whatever reason, he felt comfortable around him. He even felt...safe. This feeling shook him slightly, and he reeled at the sudden emotions that went through him.

“Hey, why don’t you take a seat. You look really tired. Have you drank anything today?” He did, but he probably accepted that extra water back at the booth he passed before. The boy brought him around until he was sitting out of the sun, and in the extra chair next to his booth. He had to move his bag and couple of things, but he didn’t seem to mind as he helped Pekka over.

“I’m sorry. I guess I’m not used to the California sun yet.”

The boy smiled, it was soft and full of warmth before moving to a cooler underneath the booth. “Here. Drink some water. I have some granola bars, so I think you should eat one these too. It might help.”

Pekka nodded and accepted everything that the boy gave him. He drank slowly and started to nibble on the small snack. He started to feel much better after getting out of the sun as well.

“I’m Juuse by the way. So you’re not just sitting with a stranger.”

Pekka sipped some of his water and smiled at the boy, now Juuse back. “My name is Pekka. Now we’re not strangers anymore, are we?”

Juuse blushed again. The pink tinting his pale skin making Pekka wish he could rub his thumb across the surface just to see if it would stay. “No, I guess we're not. So, New York. That’s a long way from home isn’t it?”

Pekka shrugged as he took another bite of his granola bar. “I guess, but I don’t think that’s so bad. I needed a change of pace. My life....well, my life isn’t really what it’s cracked up to be. I’m hoping I can find..Something here I guess.”

“What’s that?”

“I don’t know. Something to make me whole again.”

A compatible silence spread across them as the sounds of footsteps, voices, and the ocean waters sweeping up against the shoreline echoed in the background. It was calming over the noise of cars, buses, and shouting coming from all around him. It felt..nice. He felt..comfortable, at ease, as if he’d just come home. He had to shake that feeling off because he knew this wouldn’t last long. 

He couldn’t get attached.

He just couldn’t.

It would be hard though with this new boy, with Juuse looking at him the way that he does. He looks at him like he’s something special. Like he’s worth something more than a warm body behind a desk. Or something more than a man with money and privileges. He likes it. He just can’t get attached. 

“So, you’ve never been here before, right?”

“That’s right.”

“How long are you staying?”

“For about two months.”

Juuse nodded as he continued to braid his necklace. It was looking really nice. “What if, I mean you can say no if you want too, but I could maybe show you around? I mean like I said you don’t have to. I just thought maybe you’d like to go out, I mean hang out or I mean get shown around town and I know stuff..”

He can’t get attached… “Juuse?”

“Yeah?”

Easier said than done. “I’d love to go out with you. Or, hang out with you if you would prefer that.”

That faint blush was right back again, this time showcasing the splay of freckles across his nose and cheeks. He was so pretty. “Yeah, I’d..I’d like to go out with you. A lot actually.”

He didn’t look over at him but he saw the small smile on his face. Pekka felt like he was risking quite a bit with this, but he honestly couldn’t, and wouldn’t give a fuck about what anyone thought about it. “Great, then it’s a date, yes?”

He made sure to get Juuse to look back up at him, and when he did he was smiling so softly he swore he would drown in it. “Yeah. It’s a date,” Juuse said in almost a whisper.

He probably would never be able to get over his blush. Pekka knew he’d never get over his smile, and more importantly his eyes. His eyes seemed to pierce right through him and leave an imprint right onto his very soul. It was very unsettling, and yet, he didn’t feel afraid at all. Strange.

After a time they exchanged numbers and continued to talk while he drank his water. Pekka hasn’t had this long of a conversation in months, besides that one call to Canada, but otherwise, he’s not spoken like this in a long time. He was laughing until his sides hurt; when the shyness started to wear off Juuse was giggling and smarting off back at him. It made something inside of him want to keep him, possess him. 

It scared him how much he wanted this.

From time to time Juuse would have to pause in their conversation to talk with a patron who came up. He’d sell off necklaces, bracelets, and many of his charms were sold very quickly. He said he would only make a couple more.

“So, how long will you stay?”

“Not long. I have to drive about an hour to get back to where I live, and the traffic is brutal if you don’t get out early.”

“Shit, sorry I’m just so lost. I’ve rented out a house while I’m staying here, but I have no idea how to get there. I actually came here because I just gave up on trying to find it.”

Juuse laughed. He was starting to become addicted to his laugh. “Let me see your phone, maybe I can help you out. Where are you staying?”

“Um....Oceans Cove. There are some homes and land that were up for rent, and so I decided to stay there. It’s an older community, but I liked it,” he said as he handed over his phone.

Juuse got an odd look on his face, but it disappeared too quickly for him to realize what it meant. “That’s easy, you just put in the wrong address. I’ve been up that way before. It’s..it’s really nice, but a little out of my price range. That’s okay though. Here, I put the right address in for you. It’s because it’s an older location so most GPS signals don’t pick it up. It should take you where you need to go now.” 

As he handed to phone back their fingers brushed against each other, and a zap ran right in between them. Pekka gasped just as Juuse did, snapping their hands back at the shock. Pekka felt his heart hammering in his chest as he looked at this strange boy. He was going to be trouble for him, but somehow he was willing to take that risk.

Juuse bit his lip as he turned back to his bracelets, almost done with his inventory. He almost sold everything.

“I guess I better get going. I don’t want to get lost again. It’ll be worse with traffic if that happens.” Juuse laughed again before smiling his way, a look in his eyes that Pekka couldn’t really place.

“So, I’ll text you, Yeah? About our..date?” Pekka could see the boy blushing again, that same look from before coming back. He realized what it was.

Hope.

“Yeah, yes. You text me everything because I don’t have a clue where anything is, but I really look forward to our date.” That seemed to do the trick. His eyes lit up as he mentioned their outing as a date. He figured that the boy was taking a risk too. Never have met him before, and now he was going out with some stranger. They were both taking a risk, but for whatever reason Pekka wanted to take it.

“Yeah okay! I’ll be sure to do that. Be safe. You can text me or call me to let me know that you found the place you’re staying, yeah?”

Pekka gave him a warm smile. He was in deep shit. “Yeah, I’ll make sure to call.”

That got him another blush, this one seemed more satisfied than the others did. He swore to himself that he wouldn’t get attached, but unfortunately, it looked as if he already was. He left, waving the boy goodbye, with a warm smile to get him by, and piercing blue eyes that rocked him to his very core.

 

To Be Continued......

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> This is just the beginning, but I'd like to give a shoutout to a couple of people. First to [Matskreider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matskreider/) for inspiring this story. And also I'd like to credit her for the passage that she wrote to start this amazing prompt off. It was so wonderful I just wanted to prolong it, so thank you for the inspiration and for allowing me to use your idea for this story. 
> 
> Secondly I'd like to thank [GuxionLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for all of the love, support, and being my beta for this story! This has been a long time coming for this and I hope you all will stick with me as I take you through this new tale of one of my favorite pairings!
> 
> There will be Reports written by Pekka throughout the story on little details and historical facts about the Mers, so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk come visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :) 
> 
> The Story Continues...


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I trust you too. Pekka, I should feel scared for trusting you, but I don’t. I’m not afraid at all. Should I be?”_
> 
> _Pekka wasn’t sure how they came to this, and he had no idea why he was gravitating so close to this boy. But at this moment he didn’t care. He’s never felt this way about another person in his whole life, so he was damn well going to take the risk. “No, never. Not with me. I said the same thing. I just met you, and yet...I just..I just feel safe around you.”_
> 
> _He watched his eyes grow dark as he stared up at him, “Pekka.”_
> 
> _Pekka slid a hand back up to cup his face, bringing him even closer, “Juuse.”_
> 
> _He slowly leaned down until he was just inches away from kissing those sweet pale lips that he fantasized about for days now, until…. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hello hello everyone!~
> 
> I know it's been awhile since I last posted something, but here I am again posting the next chapter for The Sea Of Glass! Again whenever Pekka and Juuse are together just assume that they're speaking Finnish to one another unless prompt otherwise. I'd also like to thank my beta writer [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for continuing to encourage and help to make this story even better!! I wouldn't be able to do this without you! 
> 
> Anyways, and now....their first date! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter Three: The Date**

Song - Riptide by Vance Joy

 

* * *

 

 

With Juuse’s directions he was able to manage to drive to where his home for the next two months would be at. 

Along the way he saw the shoreline on his left, the sun shining brightly as he made his way through the Northern California country. He saw more greenery than before, and smiled at all the paths he could walk. He saw  _ For Sale _ signs on different pieces of land, including an area that ran down to a cove.

It was beautiful.

He checked into his home, having been sent the keys already he was able to go in, and then make himself at home. He unpacked what he had, ate some dinner, watched a little TV, then finally went to bed.

He woke up the next morning to a missed call and a text message. He jolted as soon as he saw it. “Shit!” He whispered underneath his breath before scrambling to redial the number.

He paced the floor of his wood floor in only his boxers as he waited for the call to go through. “ _ Hello,”  _ came a groggy deep accented English voice on the other line.

He switched to Finnish so Juuse would know who it was. “Um, yeah it’s me, Pekka. I’m sorry for waking you I just looked and saw your message. I’m so sorry! I was so tired when I finally got back that I forgot. I didn’t forget about you! Just forgot to call. I’m really sorry, I don’t want you to think I’m jus..”

“Pekka?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s fine. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I figured you were tired. You nearly passed out by my booth yesterday,” he giggled softly, and Pekka laughed with him. He went to sit on the edge of his bed.

“Yeah, well. I’m still trying to get used to this weather.”

“Right, well, is there anything else you want to say? Because I’m really tired and would like to go back to sleep.”

“Juuse, it’s only…” but as he looked over he saw it was four in the morning.

“Oh.”

He heard Juuse laugh again, and it sent a shock of warmth right through his veins. “It’s okay. I’m glad to hear your voice again. I’m really excited for our date.”

Pekka found himself blushing and smiling shyly, even when he wasn’t even there to see it. “Yeah, I am too. Well, I’ll let you go back to sleep. I’m sorry I woke you.”

“It’s fine Pekka. I’m glad you did. I’ll call you when I wake up like a normal person does.”

Pekka chuckled, “Okay. Talk to you later.”

“Later.” He heard a yawn and then the click of the phone disconnecting. Pekka pulled the phone back and stared at it. He hadn’t realized he was smiling like a goon until he went to scratch his cheek.

This boy really was going to be the death of him.

 

* * *

  
After the first couple of days of getting adjusted to being in California, he made all the calls he needed to everyone he knew. His boss, his family, etc, letting them know that he was settled and safe in his rented home.

Not once did he let on that on the first day of coming to California he picked up a date. That might have been overkill on his part. Regardless he was happy as he settled into the California heat and sun. It really wasn’t all that bad, best part, Juuse did call the next day. Or that morning at least.

They continued to talk back and forth; with Juuse sending him cute memes and pictures whenever he saw fit to do so. Juuse called him again that afternoon to explain the plan for their date on Friday.

“So there’s this big carnival thing on Pier 39 that would be a lot of fun to go too. They’re even shooting off fireworks at the end of the night! But what do you think? I mean we can do something else if you like?”

“No Juuse, that sounds perfect. Do I need to meet you somewhere?”

“Oh yeah! I’ll text you the address so you can get there. We can meet up by the big jellyfish.”

“What?”

“Trust me. You’ll understand when you finally get there.”

Pekka did trust him, which was more than odd, and somewhat deeply unsettling. He ignored that feeling to laugh along with Juuse. They talked some more before Juuse said he had to go. He promised to call again later, and once they got off he got a text message about where this Pier 39 was. 

It was three days later he was slightly panicking over what to wear.  _ ‘God Dammit I just met the boy! Like it’s going to matter what I wear,’ _ he thought in distress. Sadly though he was still in a deep panic. He finally gave up and went with something simple. He picked out a black and white striped long-sleeve shirt because he actually checked his weather app this time and found that it would be cooler tonight. Then he paired it off with some black jeans that were not super tight, but enough to show off if he really wanted too. He wore a white undershirt just in case he decided to strip the long sleeve off. 

Just as he was about to head out he started to grab for one of his baseball caps but negated it deciding to look nicer than just a young pimp daddy. He grabbed his keys and started towards the pier as directed to him.

By the time he arrived the sun was already beginning to set, and people were filtering here and there all over the pier. It was pretty crowded. He was still able to park in a decent area and started towards where the crowd was. Many tourists were taking pictures left and right with outrageously crazy looking outfits, and some that looked like locals just walking around. He was used to the crowds so he was able to easily slip in between people as he looked for ‘the Jellyfish’, whatever the hell that meant.

He was about to give up and just call Juuse when he spotted a giant statue of a jellyfish. It was decorated in an array of rainbow colors made up of glass pieces. It was actually very pretty, but what made it even better was Juuse sitting on the edge of the pool surrounding the statue. He was looking down at his phone typing away as he finally approached. 

He was gorgeous in the orange setting sun’s light.

As he walked over he gave himself a mental victory pat on the back for his choice of clothing, because Juuse had decided to dress casually as well. He wore a maroon and gray Adidas long-sleeve shirt, and tight dark blue jeans. It looked like he had fixed his hair to the side, making it look shiny and soft. Pekka’s fingers itched to touch it.

When he finally got close Juuse looked up and the smile that split across his face was nearly blinding. He swore he would swim in the warmth of that smile all day long. “Hi, Pekka! I’m really sorry. I didn’t realize how busy it was going to be. We can do something else if you want too,” he said, already switching to their own language.

“No no, I’m used to the crowds so this is fine. I’m happy to be here, and I’m really happy to see you by the way.”

He watched as a blush crept up onto his cheeks making his sweet little freckles stand out again. He really was beautiful. He smiled fondly down at the boy as he went to sweep his hair out of his face, his fingers lightly brushing his cheek as he did. His smile grew as he saw Juuse lean into the touch. It was endearing and made his stomach do flip-flops at the sight.

“I’m really happy to see you too,” Juuse said in a whisper. 

Time seemed to freeze in their little bubble of comfort before his stomach decided to cut into the moment. “Hm, I guess you must be hungry. I know a really good fish place down the way if you like? I mean, if you want too that is?”

“I would love too. I’m actually starving. I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

The boy jerked back from his hand, which he kept right at his cheek, gently running circles on his skin, “What?! Then you need to eat. Come on, we’ll go now.” He wasn’t able to fully respond as Juuse grabbed his hand and pulled him along.   
  


* * *

 

**_11:30  pm_ **

 

The whole date went by in a blur of food, sweets, games, and talking about everything. Well, mostly Pekka talking about himself.

Juuse was pretty closed off when it came to talking about himself, but he had just said it was because he lost his parents when he was a kid. It was often hard for him to talk about it. Pekka understood. He didn’t like talking about bad memories either, so he got it. Otherwise Juuse was open about what was going on now. 

Juuse had been adopted by a wonderful couple from Maui and had raised him as if he were their actual son. Even though, as Juuse had stated, they had a huge family. He had said he never felt left out of anything. It was good, but then he wanted to get away. So at 18 he left but still kept in contact with his adopted parents in Maui.

When he arrived in California he had been a loner, but then met his best friend Mae, “I promise I’ll introduce you to her later. She’s awesome!”

He went on to say he fell in love with California and decided to stay. He built up his little shop after going to school online. He never mentioned why he couldn’t go to a physical college, but Pekka didn’t really mind. Juuse had been so good that he finished with a bachelor's degree in two years in marine biology. He said he loved the ocean and the wildlife. 

Pekka swore he found his soulmate. 

He went to tell Juuse about the project that he wanted to start with the wildlife preserve, and as he went on and on he watched the boys eyes grow soft. They seemed like a perfect match honestly. 

Juuse went on to say that after that he tried to find a job in the field of his choice, but never could. He wasn’t upset about it though, he said, he just wanted to gather more knowledge. So, five years later he’s built up his name in the market community and came often to sell his bracelets, necklaces, and other charms to everyone he could. “I really would like to open up a small shop one day, but if I don’t then I’m okay with what I’m doing now. I just like the freedom you know, not being restricted too much. It’s nice whenever I can get it.”

Pekka felt an aching sadness fill him all too suddenly as he walked beside the boy, “Yeah. It’s nice.”

“Hey, are you okay?” He looked down to find Juuse holding his hand, pulling him to a stop with a look of concern in his bright blue eyes. 

He had to swallow down the vile in his throat as he pushed for the lie, which he just couldn’t pull up, “I wish I could be free.” 

It was barely a whisper in the crowded pier. It was lighter now that the night was winding down, but still, people mingled here and there. Juuse still heard him, but never looked at him with pity. He just looked...sad. “You have more freedom than you know. Trust me, you really do.”

Pekka looked down at him, curious by the comment, but also captivated by his blue eyes, “I do trust you. More than I probably should on a first date.” He squeezed his hand, lacing their fingers together as he said this.

Juuse looked so hopeful, and once he squeezed his hand his eyes went so soft. He matched him, trying to convey everything he could. How he’s completely taken him by surprise. How he doesn’t feel scared by this, and how he wants to risk everything for the boy. He watched as Juuse took that next step and came right into his space. He had to look almost straight up at him, but god how much he loved the difference in their height.

The boy reached for his other hand which he gladly gave to him as he moved them around his body.  _ ‘Holy shit,’ _ was all his mind could supply before Juuse moved to hug himself against him. He was cool to the touch, which was completely not what he was expecting, but he didn’t care in the slightest as his hands slid down to hold his hips.

“I trust you too. Pekka, I should feel scared for trusting you, but I don’t. I’m not afraid at all. Should I be?”

Pekka wasn’t sure how they came to this, and he had no idea why he was gravitating so close to this boy. But at this moment he didn’t care. He’s never felt this way about another person in his whole life, so he was damn well going to take the risk. “No, never. Not with me. I said the same thing. I just met you, and yet...I just..I just feel safe around you.”

He watched his eyes grow dark as he stared up at him, “Pekka.”

Pekka slid a hand back up to cup his face, bringing him even closer, “Juuse.”

He slowly leaned down until he was just inches away from kissing those sweet pale lips that he fantasized about for days now, until….

Juuse turned his head. 

He kissed his cheek in the process and leaned slightly back to look down at him in confusion. “I’m sorry. I’m not a ‘kiss on the first date’ kind of guy. Even though I really want too,” he was so shy as he said this, and Pekka smiled fondly down at him.

He got it. First date, and they basically just met like four days ago. So yeah, it made sense, but still, the need to kiss him was almost unbearable. So he just nuzzled his cheek, his skin soft against his own, making the boy whine quietly as he kissed his skin again. Leaning his forehead against the boys own, he looked down at him with a very fond smile. Hoping to convey that he was beyond happy. Happier than he’s been in a long time.

“I really did too, but I think you’re right. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pressure you into anything.”

“No! No not at all! I was the one that almost put your hands on my ass.”

Pekka had to bury his face into Juuse’s neck because damn he was close to doing that himself. He turned to kiss the side of the boy’s neck though, which caused a pleasant shiver to run right through him. 

“You’re going to have to stop that. I won’t be able to stop if you keep going,” he whispered, his voice shuttering as he kissed right behind his ear. He felt his hands grip the back of his shirt as he tried to hold himself back, sighing into his ear.

“I’m sorry, your skin is just lovely.”

The boy swallowed hard, “That’s why you should stop, or you’ll become addicted.”

_ ‘I’m already addicted,’ _ he thought before he finally pulled away.

“I’m not sorry.”

Juuse laughed, “You shouldn’t be. I started it, but thank you for stopping.”

Pekka went to rub circles over his cheek as he gave him a very serious look, “I’ll always stop if you tell me too. I might tease, but if you don’t like something then you tell me. I’ll stop.”

He watched the boy bite his lower lip, chewing on it as if he wanted to say something, but it was quickly gone before he would say it. “It’s actually getting pretty late. I have to be back at the Farmer’s Market tomorrow, and I don’t want to oversleep, again.”

He snorted at that as he moved away from their embrace, “Yeah, because I know how much you value sleep.”

Juuse gave a mock gasp as he went to lightly punch his arm, “Fuck you! Don’t be an asshole on our first date! Yes, I do happen to like sleep, but I think sleep is amazing and should be welcomed by everyone!”

Pekka gave a full-bellied laugh as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Juuse the whole time trying to beat him up, though the size never really helped him out very much. Pekka was able to get him in a mock choke-hold before moving to hug him from behind. They rocked together as they settled back down, and Juuse hummed as he looked around. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t start this mating ritual right in the middle of a crowd. I’d rather not gather so much attention, yeah?” He looked up from where Pekka was holding him, and he laughed smiling down at his sweet face.

“Maybe not now, but maybe later then?” Hey, he was still hoping to get some. It may not be right away, but at some point, he was going to have sex with this boy. He just wasn’t sure when yet.

“You’re ridiculous,” Juuse said shaking his head as he pulled out of his arms.

“You still like me.”

“I do. A lot actually,” he was so shy as he said this, as he reached out to take his hand into his own. 

“Yeah? Because I feel the same way,” Pekka gave him a fond smile making the boy blush again in the pier lights around them. Juuse started to tug him until he was moving again, but never let go of his hand.

Pekka laced them together again as they started to backtrack towards the parking lot, smiling the whole way back. He walked with Juuse all the way to his car, not really wanting to let go, but knowing he would see him again very soon. He was about to speak until Juuse leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth, a gasp escaping his lips as it happened. It was over far too quickly, but it was enough to leave his skin tingling.

“I had an amazing time tonight. Seriously, I don’t get to go out too often, and when I do it normally ends badly, or it’s with Mae. I love Mae, but yeah.”

Pekka squeezed his hand, “I get it. I really completely understand. I really enjoyed this, thank you. Will I get to see you again?”

Juuse gave him that sweet small smile that was starting to become imprinted right onto his heart. “Yes, yeah you’ll definitely see me again. How about Sunday? We could go out to breakfast somewhere, maybe see the shops nearby? What do you think?”

“Sounds perfect. I love breakfast.”

Juuse giggled, pushing at his chest before quickly snatching his hand back, “Well good. I’ll text you later, yeah?”

“Yeah. Text me.”

Juuse nodded before slowly removing his hand from his own. He leaned down to quickly kiss his cheek, before stepping back. “I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, see you.”

They seemed to stall forever until Pekka finally walked away. Just as he did the clouds drifted apart and then came the brilliant light of the moon. It was full and bluish in color. It illuminated everything as it came into view. Just as he got back to his car he had to look back one last time, and when he did he found Juuse looking right back at him.

Glowing in the full moon’s light.

He was beautiful.

 

* * *

  
  


That night he dreamed again just as he had the whole time, but this time it was different. It was vivid and full of light and colors that he wouldn’t couldn’t forget. His dreams never changed, not since the necklace in New York.

_ There was a clock with the time tinted in a greenish hue. It read 12:45 am. He felt like he was flying, but he could be driving, but he wasn’t sure. _

 

_ He found himself at a beach, and then he found himself walking out onto the water. The water never broke but felt like sharp pieces of glass underneath his bare feet. He had taken his shoes off but kept everything else on. _

 

_ As he walked he found himself at the mouth of a cavern, a deep cove in the middle of nowhere. He looked down and saw his feet were bleeding. He should be afraid, but much like all of his other dreams, he didn’t feel fear once. _

 

_ Suddenly he heard singing.  _

 

_ It echoed off from the walls, which were shining bright like stars. The voice was beautiful beyond compare. He found tears coming to his eyes at the beauty of the voice until everything went silent. _

 

_ He felt his heart start to hammer in his chest, but it felt more like anticipation than fear. He wasn’t afraid. _

 

_ He looked but found nothing, until a ripple in front of him made him jerk towards the noise.  _

 

_ He waited. _

 

_ Then suddenly….. _

 

***Beep Beep Beep Beep***

 

He jerked awake, sweat drenching his body as he looked around for the noise. He found his alarm going off and quickly went to turn it off. Once he had it off he ran a hand over his face, trying to calm his breathing.

This was different.

The dream had completely changed.

He really shouldn’t care at all. Who cares he still had dreams every single night, big fucking whoop. But that’s not what made him feel a slight hesitation for the first time since having all of these dreams.

He never saw the creature that always appeared in his dreams before.

He never saw them. Not at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> This is just the beginning, but I'd like to give a shoutout to a couple of people. First to [Matskreider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matskreider/) for inspiring this story. And also I'd like to credit her for the passage that she wrote to start this amazing prompt off. It was so wonderful I just wanted to prolong it, so thank you for the inspiration and for allowing me to use your idea for this story. 
> 
> Secondly I'd like to thank [GuxionLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for all of the love, support, and being my beta for this story! This has been a long time coming for this and I hope you all will stick with me as I take you through this new tale of one of my favorite pairings!
> 
> There will be Reports written by Pekka throughout the story on little details and historical facts about the Mers, so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk come visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :) 
> 
> The Story Continues...


	4. Report 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Communication is a way of life for all beings in order to efficiently obtain or deliver important information back and forth from point A to point B. Thus the need for many different devices to be made when communicating back and forth with one another. The need to obtain information from one being to another has always been fascinating subject to broach. I say this because the need to know or to speak with another being is almost crucial for living healthy and sustainable lives. The need to be in the comforts of another more of a life sustains over food and water._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Report 2
> 
> Communication.....

**Report 2**

 

**Communication of Mers**

  
  


Communication.

 

This has always been something that intrigued me even before the discovery of mers and of Juuse. 

 

Communication is a way of life for all beings in order to efficiently obtain or deliver important information back and forth from point A to point B. Thus the need for many different devices to be made when communicating back and forth with one another. The need to obtain information from one being to another has always been fascinating subject to broach. I say this because the need to know or to speak with another being is almost crucial for living healthy and sustainable lives. The need to be in the comforts of another more of a life sustains over food and water.

 

In some cases, this is very true.

 

I’ve discovered that communication, especially in my line of work can be crucial when working with clients and projects in order to effectively create the piece that the client wishes for. The lack thereof for any communication normally ends any project or person's well being in utter disaster and chaos. Thus the need for this report that I created later on after speaking with Juuse.

 

During some, well, during a time when we first met one another a lack of communication had left me aching and dry. He would leave early after certain times we would see each other and leave me to contemplate if I was doing something wrong. It would be later discovered that he was scared due to his true form, his true appearance. It...it was sorted out, but it had certainly been a wake-up call that I was unaware I was due for.

 

Regardless, this isn’t the point I wish to make.

 

Communication, as I had said, had fascinated all beings for centuries to come and thus my curiosity with the communication between mer and mer of the sea.

 

Juuse explained to me as best as he possibly could of this interesting subject in mind. 

 

With a normal human being, we have a voice box called the ‘larynx.’ The larynx vibrates through a series of vocal cords giving us, the humans, the ability to speak to one another. For mers, this is close to the same concept except they have a complex larynx that allows them to speak to others in the oceans.

 

Dolphins for example. The way dolphins speak to one another is through a series of squeaking noises and clicks in order to communicate with one another. This language is the same as the mers. Mers and dolphins are friends of the seas due to their intelligence and their way of communication. Dolphins can be found in nearly every sea or ocean around the world, thus the friendship between the two.

 

So in Juuse’s true form he can communicate with dolphin speak in order to connect with other mers. Mers have the ability though to speak every language in the world by traveling to the seas or oceans that that country is connected too. They can even obtain that language merely by reading or listening to an audiobook. Their intelligence far superior to our own. A normal human would take months even years to learn a new language, but a mer can learn one in a day.

 

What’s different between Juuse and other mers though is the species of mer he is. Being a Siren, especially one of the last of his kind, can hurt a mer if there are no other to communicate with. So I have taken to allowing Juuse to speak to me in his language. It has been a struggle to understand and comprehend, but slowly I have been able to communicate certain phrases and words back. It’s a complex language, unlike anything I’ve ever heard before. A mix between Finnish and something else that my tongue hasn’t been able to wrap around.

 

Something else I’ve seen, that will be discussed later on, is his ability to use his voice in order to deafen or kill other beings around him. He’s able to use a high frequency that is so unstable that it can either deafen or kill anyone in its path. I’ve seen this first-hand and I wish to never see or hear of it again.

 

I won’t delve too much into that. I apologize I got off track.

 

Anyways, to conclude this report. The ways of a mer are so complex and completely unlike anything the world has ever seen before. Centuries ago many believed them to be demons, or seducers of the sea, which could be correct. A year later the myth would be lost due to a war which silenced the mer kind forever. 

 

But I am here to bring light to the tales of mers once again and the truth behind these amazing creatures of the sea. They are not a myth, but they are not something to be feared either. If we just took the chance to speak with them, then maybe we could have peace with us and the merpeople of the waters that protect us every day.

 

That’s all I have, for now, Juuse is trying to drag me out for ice cream. Until the next report….

 

Toivottaen (Best Wishes),

 

**Pekka Rinne**

Senior Graphic Director

PRinne35@NSeaCal.com

  
  


**End of Report**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> This is just the beginning, but I'd like to give a shoutout to a couple of people. First to [Matskreider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matskreider/) for inspiring this story. And also I'd like to credit her for the passage that she wrote to start this amazing prompt off. It was so wonderful I just wanted to prolong it, so thank you for the inspiration and for allowing me to use your idea for this story. 
> 
> Secondly, I'd like to thank [GuxionLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for all of the love, support, and being my beta for this story! This has been a long time coming for this and I hope you all will stick with me as I take you through this new tale of one of my favorite pairings!
> 
> There will be Reports written by Pekka throughout the story on little details and historical facts about the Mers, so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk come to visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :) 
> 
> The Story Continues...


	5. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _There, upon a jutted rock protruding out from the ocean was Juuse, but it wasn’t the Juuse that he remembered. He was the creature from his dreams. Juuse had his eyes closed as he sang, a haunting echo that rang right through his veins. His cheekbones were sharp, along with his teeth. But what stood out the most to him was his long sparkling tail that fanned out into the water._
> 
> _The tail billowed and flowed, reflecting colors of light from the deep mixture of different blues that tinted his tail. His whole body seemed to glow in the moonlight that shone through the open hole at the top of the cavern. His body pale, but by god, Pekka was speechless._
> 
> _He was beautiful._
> 
> _Even more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. He wasn’t just a creature that he dreamed about, he was the creature. He wasn’t even a creature._
> 
> _He was a mermaid._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hello hello everyone!~
> 
> I know it's been awhile since I last posted something, but here I am again posting the next chapter for The Sea Of Glass! Again whenever Pekka and Juuse are together just assume that they're speaking Finnish to one another unless prompt otherwise. I'd also like to thank my beta writer(my muse) [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for continuing to encourage and help to make this story even better!! I wouldn't be able to do this without you! 
> 
> Anyways, and now...Pekka finally discovers the truth! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter Four: The Discovery**

Song - Cosmic Love by Florence + The Machine

 

* * *

 

  
  


He keeps leaving early now.

Or, he keeps leaving around the same time that they left on their very first date. It’s been two weeks of going on different dates and going back and forth between their homes. On their fourth date, Juuse showed Pekka his cute little apartment. It wasn’t much, but Mae was generous enough to room with him so they could make it work.

Pekka thinks, ‘ _ Oh god yes! Now we’re getting somewhere!’ _

He’s pretty stoked to be invited over to his apartment because he assumes that means Juuse might want to explore a little bit more. Maybe Juuse was just shy to do anything in public, and he got it. He was still a kid, and he wouldn’t push him to do anything he didn’t want to do. 

Unfortunately, that’s not what happened.

They were getting comfy on the sofa in his little room, watching a movie together, one in Finnish because it’s been too long since he’s watched a movie from back home. He has Juuse tucked up underneath his arm when the boy puts a hand on his thigh. He starts to rub small circles over his jeans, and Pekka tries not to let it distract him.

It does.

He spreads his legs further apart until Juuse is teasing his hand up his leg. He looks up at him just as Pekka stares back down at him. The question is there as he starts to lean down, and right before he kisses him…

 

***Beep Beep Beep Beep***

 

Juuse turns his head.

Pekka sighs just as Juuse huffs in annoyance against his cheek, “I’m sorry.”

It’s so quiet, oh so soft that if the movie hadn’t been turned down then he may not have been able to hear it. He sounded sad as if something was holding him back. Pekka wanted to be frustrated, and he was, but the way Juuse just seemed to go boneless, sadness seeping from him made him believe that he didn’t have a choice.

“Don’t be. It’ll be okay. I promise.”

Juuse looked up, his eyes glistening as if on the verge of tears, “You promise?” His lip wobbled slightly as he stared up at him. Those big puppy dog eyes really would be the death of him.

“Yes, I promise.” He leaned down and kissed his forehead making the boy sigh in the process. He wished he could make this better for him. Something was holding him back, and Pekka couldn’t for the life of him figure it out.

“I have to head out now. Sorry. Late night work stuff. Going to help Mae out.”

Pekka just nodded, staying close as they rubbed their cheeks together. God how much he wanted this boy it almost hurt, but he let it go. He kissed his cheek a final time and then went to leave.

The pattern continued for two weeks. Two whole weeks and he hadn’t even fully kissed the boy yet! He wasn’t going to jerk off in the shower alone forever. He could just picture the boy wrapping his pale pink lips around his dick. Sucking him off until he either came down his throat or marked his pretty pale face. The image was enough to get him hard again.

He should be more lenient, but the boy kept coming onto him first! Sometimes he would initiate it, but then it would end almost instantly. Then Juuse would start, but be stopped for some unknown reason. For that reason alone he was becoming more and more frustrated, not just sexually, but emotionally as well. He didn’t like being used.

He sure as hell hated being lead on. He’s lost count on how many times that’s happened to him before.

So, the next time he saw him again he would confront him about it. When he came here, at first he was just going to make it a summer fling, but now he’s become attached. He’s in too deep, and damn him he wasn’t coming back until he figured out what exactly was going on.

He decided to go to the Farmer’s Market the next day because he knew Juuse wouldn’t be able to run away there. He prepared everything he was going to say, and even the answers he would give with the questions Juuse asked.

He just wasn’t sure if he was prepared to have his heart broken if it came to that.

So the next day he drove out to the market and found it very easy going today. Some of the locals actually were starting to remember him, since he kept coming by to see Juuse. He walked back towards his tent, but when he got in he found Juuse’s booth occupied by someone else.

Maybe he should have texted him first. 

He went to approached the booth, homemade teas it looked like, with a lovely looking young woman with dark skin that looked like chocolate, and a head full of wild curly hair, but each strand looked soft to the touch. She looked up and gave him a warm smile.

“Hi! Do you see anything you like? I have this amazing mint tea, but it’s all homemade with natural preservatives that are safe dri…”

“Do you know of a young man name Juuse Saros? He had a booth that used to be here. I was curious why he’s not here.”

Just as he spoke her eyes grew big and wide as her smile turned into a laugh. “Oh my god! Ha, you sound just like Juuse! Holy shit, you must be the guy.” She said nodding as if she knew all along.

“The...guy?”

“Yeah, the guy! Juice talks about you all the fucking time. Seriously! He won’t shut up about you! It’s, “Oh god Mae Pekka is just so hot! Oh my god I want to ride that di….”

“So you must be Mae. Juuse’s best friend, yes?” He said interrupting her from finishing that sentence. Families had started to look their way, and he didn’t want to cause any trouble.

“Yup! That’s me! Oh, and that’s Mae as in M-A-E, not M-A-Y, but yeah Juice had basically told me all about you. He seriously,  _ seriously _ won’t shut up about you. Though if I was straight I’d totally be into you, but I’m in a committed relationship. It’s pretty serious. So, you’re looking for Juice?”

“Uh...Juice?”

“Yeah Juice. Oh yeah sorry. That’s always been my nickname for him since he came here. He had never tried apple juice before and flipped his shit when he tried it for the first time. Seriously! Who has never tried apple juice before?! Not him! He packed up with all kinds of juices for like three years before he finally stopped. He still drinks more juice than anyone I know, but it’s better than before. So I called him Juice, and it stuck.”

_ ‘That’s why he always ordered orange juice at breakfast,’ _ he thought as Mae continued to talk.

“But anyway, yeah he’s not here today. Wasn’t feeling really good. Said he had a headache. He had a feeling you might come here so he asked me to give this to you.” She handed over a little box wrapped in blue fabric and a braided bow on the top.

“He wanted to apologize for not texting you about this, but he didn’t want to risk looking at his phone. He’ll be okay. There’s been a weird stomach bug going around, that’s why a lot of people aren’t here today. So he asked if I’d cover his booth. Even if it’s not his stuff he still wanted someone to be here in spirit. I went ahead and snagged some of his stuff to sell anyways. They all sold out in the first rush! Crazy.”

Pekka was sort of speechless by the whole conversation and felt like both sitting down and racing back to his car to drive over to see if Juuse was okay. The urge was very strong. “Hey Peks, he’s going to be okay I promise. Here, why don’t you take a seat, and I’ll make you some tea.

He went to sit. Still clutching the present from Juuse in his hands. He felt like he was experiencing some odd cycle of Deja Vu or something. He felt lost for the first time in two weeks, but he knew he still had things he had to say. “So Juuse talks about me, right?”

“Yup. All of the time.”

“So he’s told you why he leaves early on every single one of our dates?”

He wasn’t accusing her of anything, but he wasn’t going to back down if she tried to lie either. He knows that they’re friends, but he also doesn’t want to get hurt. She sighed as she filled up his cup, and then went to hand it to him.

“Look, there’s honestly not a lot I can tell you. Trust me, I wish I could but I can’t. That’s all on Juuse. Not me.”

Pekka gave a sigh of frustration, before giving in and taking a sip of the tea. It was really  _ really _ good. “Wow. This is great.”

She smirked with a sassy shrug of her shoulders, “Yeah I know. That’s why I have my own cafe in town. Super popular. I just do this so I can promote and pull more people in. Smart yeah?” The wink she gave him made him laugh, and he could see why Juuse liked her so much.

She went to sit across from him as she mulled over her tea. “All I can say is, Juuse has a condition. He has to be somewhere at a certain time every single night. It’s always been that way. There are sometimes where he’ll be gone for a whole week and come back better than when he left. He really is back at the apartment today, but at night he’s not there. Sometimes not in the mornings either, but that’s him.”

See, what she didn’t know, or maybe he just didn’t know, was he called almost every morning. Or sent him a text every morning. So wherever he’s staying at has electricity access, otherwise, he wouldn’t stay there. Juuse is but nothing without his phone. He swears that boy never looks up, like ever. He just didn’t text him this morning. Maybe he really was sick.

“So, you know where he’s going at night, don’t you?”

She cleared her throat and went to sip on her tea. “Mae.”

She looked up in annoyance, and he saw where Juuse got his fire from. “Pekka, you seem like a super nice guy. Hell, you’re the first one that’s actually stuck around this long. Plus I haven’t seen Juuse this crazy about someone in a long time. Being Finnish might be a plus, I don’t know And I know Juuse is head over heels for you but is too much of a dumbass to make a move. So, shit, I swear to god if you say a damn word, or even give a hint that I told you this to Juuse I will personally kill you myself. If you make it.”

“What?!” He swore he didn’t hear wrong, but she was moving on before he could put in his two cents.

“At 11:45 pm he leaves the apartment in his car. He’s super cautious when he leaves, but as soon as he’s on the route, he zones out. He’s spent five years doing this so he’s gotten comfortable. So, if and I mean if you want to know why Juuse keeps avoiding you, well, you’re going to have to follow him. I’ve already told him he needs to man up or duck out, but he’s scared. And listen, I need you to listen very carefully.” She leans forward gesturing for him to get in close. 

He feels his heart start to race. He feels like something malicious is at work here, but he’s in too deep. He can’t back out now, so he follows, swallowing hard as she gets right next to his ear. 

“Don’t run, or he’ll kill you,” she leans back, her dark eyes serious. No joke, no hints of a lie. She’s telling the truth.

Pekka feels his heart in his throat.  _ ‘This can’t be happening,’  _ he thinks as he stares back at her. He feels like his whole world has been flipped. If this is someone’s cruel sense of humor at a joke, well then he’s not laughing.

He was in too deep.

“Be careful, okay?” She rolled up her pant leg revealing a set of what looked like a shark bite on her back calf, “I got this the first time I found out. I didn’t run, but he had been scared. He was hurt and needed help, but because of what happened to him he didn’t trust, well, he didn’t trust people. Luckily my dad had been there with me. He had felt terrible, still does, but like I said. Don’t run.”

He swallowed hard, the tea suddenly going stall in his mouth as he gave a curt nod. 

“Good. Well then, now that’s done. Would you like to buy some tea?”

 

* * *

 

  
After his conversation with Mae, he had to go back home and mull over everything that had been said. Was Juuse some sort of monster? Did he have to commune with a cult or something in order to keep a demon at bay? 

Pekka never really had believed in all of that stuff until he was 16. He was out ice skating in Canada, during a time when hockey had been his dream until an injury ended his career. He had been skating around on a frozen pond when the ice cracked. He fell into the icy depths and swore he was going to die.

Until a bluish hand, laced with ice reached in to grab him out. He saw bright ice blue eyes and a kind smile. _ “Be more careful next time. There’s a better lake to skate on a couple roads down. But I went ahead and called for help. You’re lucky I was walking by, otherwise, it wouldn’t have been too good for you, eh?” _

He had passed out after that, but when he woke back up he was in the hospital, suffering from frostbite. They were able to save him and deemed it a miracle. He knew that wasn’t the case. He believed in the supernatural, and the world of mythical beings after that moment in his life. He never saw another like the ice man, but if Juuse was some sort of mythical being he would have to go into this more prepared.

But what if this was too much of a risk? Did he really want to risk his life just to discover Juuse’s secret?

Then he finally opened the present at home.

Inside was an array of badly burnt cookies, Finnish sweets, and a homemade charm for his phone. It had a moon painted on one of the shells. There was also a note inside in poorly written handwriting, also in Finnish, but he still managed to read it:

 

_ ‘Pekka, _

 

_ I’m sorry about these last two weeks. I’ve just been...scared. I’m so afraid because I feel things for you that I’ve never felt for another being in years. I’m so afraid to dive into what’s going on between us, but then be let down by…..who I am. _

 

_ I wish I could tell you everything. I wish I could tell you who I really am, what I am, but I can’t. You just wouldn’t understand, and I don’t want to lose you. _

 

_ I’m so scared because being around you makes me feel alive. I know we’ve only known each other for a couple of weeks, but there’s this odd feeling that I’ve known you my whole life. Or even my whole life has been leading up to when I would finally meet you. _

 

_ But I’m just so scared. _

 

_ I’m scared because I wanted to tell confess everything to you. I want to tell you just how much my mind and body yearns to have you. I’ve wanted you to kiss me so many times that I can’t even count. But Pekka, I’m so so scared. _

 

_ I just don’t know what to do. I still want to see you, but I don’t want you to only get half of me. You deserve to have someone that gives you their whole heart, body, and soul. Your kindness is overwhelming, but the way you hold me, the way you caress my skin makes me itch to open up to you.  _

 

_ I want you so much. _

 

_ But I can’t have you. _

 

_ I’m sorry. _

 

_ I hope you don’t hate me for this. I wish I could make things right, but all I bring is destruction everywhere I go, and I don’t want you anywhere near that. I’m sorry. _

 

_ Pekka, if I could tell you anything is that you are my sun to my moon. _

 

_ You brighten my days even when it grows dark at night. _

 

_ If I can leave you with anything is that, undeniably, my heart yearns for you. I can promise you that I will never feel this way for another person as long as I live. Even if I die alone, at least I will have this moment. These weeks with you have been the happiest that I’ve ever been in years. _

 

_ I hope one day you find your love, just I as I found mine. _

 

_ I’m sorry to leave you like this, but I can’t lose you to who I am. So I will lose you to my lie. _

 

_ Goodbye my sun, my darling, my love, _

 

_ Yours always, _

 

_ Juuse’ _

 

* * *

  
  
  


**11:45 pm**

  
  


Pekka knew Juuse’s schedule like the back of his hand. 

He did the same thing almost every single damn day, so he knew where he would be, and when he would get back home.

Ever since he opened the present back at the house Juuse never texted him or called him back. He had completely written him off. Because of who/what he was he was afraid that Pekka wouldn’t care for him for who/what he was. 

Pekka was going to prove him wrong.

He started planning as soon as he read the letter. He packed a backpack just in case, full of food, clothes, and a first aid kit. He felt he had everything he needed and then started to plan out the perfect time to follow Juuse out there. What he assumed was because he didn’t call or text back that Juuse thought he was done waiting. 

That’s exactly what he wanted.

So four days later, it was a Friday night, and from what he gathered from his schedule was he took weekends off. He always left early Friday night and then planned outings together on Sundays. So that meant he stayed at this place for two nights. He planned for this. 

He also had a small gift for Juuse if he was a creature or monster he needed to be able to calm him. So he made some Finnish sweets, just like Juuse gave to him, and packed them together to be taken out easily. He only had tennis shoes, unfortunately, but he would have to make them work for now.

So on Friday night he slowly drove over to Juuse’s apartment. He looked at his rental cars greenish tinted clock, it read 11:28 pm. Two minutes before Juuse left. He knows he’s crazy for doing this. Hell! He lost his mind way back in New York, but this was the first time in his life that anything actually made sense. He just had to do this. He had to prove to Juuse that he was more than what he thought of him.

His thoughts were snapped as he saw the door open, and then Juuse walks out to his car. He had a small satchel, but that was it. He got in and then started out. Pekka waited for a moment, and then followed behind him. He tried to make sure to stay a little ways back so Juuse didn’t start looking around in a panic. 

Normally he thought the drive would have taken forever, but only 30 minutes later they were headed down along a narrow two-lane road. He looked over and saw the ocean. Just as he looked back he started to get a headache. Something felt..familiar with this. But he just couldn’t pinpoint what that was.

Just as Juuse turned down on the road up ahead Pekka looked down at his clock and it read 12:45 am. He swallowed hard as he realized why this seemed so familiar. This was all from his dreams. 

He turned down the way, and soon found Juuse’s car already parked behind some bushes. It was dark inside, and Pekka knew he had already headed out. So, he parked somewhere behind a hill so Juuse wouldn’t see it, then got out of the car. He had no idea what he was headed into, but he grabbed his backpack, and then started down the sandy steps towards the beach. 

The full moon was out and glowing brightly, so it made for navigating a lot easier. As he began to walk he started to worry that he wouldn’t be able to find Juuse. Or he would find him. Either way though, he had no clue where he could be, but then he heard a noise.

He jerked to a stop spinning around to see where it was coming from and found that it wasn’t just a noise, it was...singing.

His head was hurting really badly now.

He started towards the singing and saw shining lights coming out of a cavern up ahead. The singing got louder the closer he got, but he also found that the beach started to end as the cove came up. He stopped just as the water nearly met his feet, and the dream started to overtake him.

Pekka placed the backpack behind a wiry bush and then went to place his shoes and socks beside it. He walked back looking ahead as the singing started to draw him in. The water of the ocean lapping at his toes. The water didn’t look very deep over to the cavern, but he still rolled up his jeans just in case.

He closed his eyes for a moment. Taking a deep breath of the salty wind, possibly his last breath. Then he stepped out into the water.

He tried to be as quiet as he possibly could, but there seemed to be no way to stay quiet as the water came up to his knees. He thought he may have miscalculated the depth of the water, but then it started to even out as he found his feet on a sandy island. When he finally got there he slowly, and as quietly as he could, went to step around the rock wall.

The singing seemed to start up again as he walked around the rock walls, and found his eyes grow wide as he covered his mouth in shock.

There, upon a jutted rock protruding out from the ocean was Juuse, but it wasn’t the Juuse that he remembered. He was the creature from his dreams. Juuse had his eyes closed as he sang, a haunting echo that rang right through his veins. His cheekbones were sharp, along with his teeth. But what stood out the most to him was his long sparkling tail that fanned out into the water. 

The tail billowed and flowed, reflecting colors of light from the deep mixture of different blues that tinted his tail. His whole body seemed to glow in the moonlight that shone through the open hole at the top of the cavern. His body pale, but by god, Pekka was speechless.

He was beautiful.

Even more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. He wasn’t just a creature that he dreamed about, he was  **the** creature. He wasn’t even a creature. 

He was a mermaid.

As his eyes gazed around he saw a glittering array of what looked like glass pieces decorating on almost every surface of the cave walls. Just as the moon shined through the cavern the glass pieces reflected the light making everything shimmer and shine. It made Juuse look almost godlike.

Along with the sight that took his breath away he spotted the necklace. The very one that always haunted him in his dreams. It was laying perfectly around his neck, making him look like royalty.

His eyes shot back to Juuse as he reached the chorus again. His voice billowing out in melody and rhythm. He almost could hear the drum beats behind his voice. He was hypnotized by his voice and seemed to gravitate towards him more and more.

Just as he reached a crescendo the walls echoed with his voice, his song, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. His head pounded to the beat, to the haunted willowy voice that seemed to lure him further into the cavern. He watched Juuse arch his body out as if calling him to come in.

And he seemed unable to stop himself from stopping his feet from moving.

Just as Juuse reached that peak once again, higher this time, making Pekka feel faint he stepped onto something sharp. He assumed it was a piece of glass from off of the rock walls that had fallen off. It went right into his foot, and he gasped as pain shot right through him. He was unable to stop himself, and it was too late.

The singing had stopped.

It had become deadly quiet.

He covered his mouth the fear there, and real, so unlike in his dreams. This was stupid to do alone, but he hadn’t known what to do. He looked up to find Juuse slither back, and dive into the water. Disappearing from his sight.

His head was pounding. He felt like he might pass out at any time, and he limped as he tried not to step onto his foot with the glass in it. He backed up, not sure where to go when he spotted a ripple. He didn’t want to die before he could tell Juuse…

The water seemed to rush at him and he yelped as the pain in his foot caused him to lose balance. He fell back onto the wet sand behind him, pushing himself back away from the water. 

**_“Don’t Run.”_ **

Even if he could run he wouldn’t have gotten far with his injured foot. He backed himself up against the rock wall behind him and closed his eyes. He prayed to whatever god was out there to hear him, asking for one chance. One chance to make things right.

Just as he opened his eyes he very nearly had a heart attack as he found Juuse’s contoured mermaid face right there in front of him. He hissed at him, his sharp teeth out, ready to make the final kill when that deep fear seemed to dissipate.

His head was nearly splitting with how badly it hurt, but he no longer felt any fear. Somehow he figured it was because deep down, underneath this terrifying creature from his dreams, was a young man that he met at a Farmers Market. A young man who had flipped his whole life completely upside down. His heart ached when he wasn’t near, and even now he wanted Juuse to know it was him. He needed Juuse to see that he wasn’t afraid of him.

That he..that he lo…

“Pekka?”

His eyes had blurred as tears streamed down his cheeks. He looked and saw confusion, fear, and maybe hope in Juuse’s eyes. His eyes were still his, those beautiful blue eyes he loved so much. He smiled as he reached out a hand to him. Juuse’s eyes grew wide, looking at him like he had gone insane.

Maybe he had.

But he reaches out a hand, and finally cups his cold pale cheek. His thumb rubbing over the sharp cheekbone and seeing how his pale skin even glittered in the moonlight. He was so beautiful. He smiled at him, as fondly as he could. He wanted him to know that he was here for him. He had to tell him.

“Juuse.”

“Pekka?” Juuse seemed stunned as his eyes shimmered with unshed tears, leaning tentatively into his hand, but then his eyes grew wide as his vision grew dark.

“Juus…” He fell over, feeling everything leave him all at once.

Just before his eyes closed he saw Juuse above him, holding his face in his pale hands as he said his name over and over again. At least he got to see him one last time.

_ “Pekka! Pekka!” _

 

_To Be Continued..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> This is just the beginning, but I'd like to give a shoutout to a couple of people. First to [Matskreider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matskreider/) for inspiring this story. And also I'd like to credit her for the passage that she wrote to start this amazing prompt off. It was so wonderful I just wanted to prolong it, so thank you for the inspiration and for allowing me to use your idea for this story. 
> 
> Secondly, I'd like to thank [GuxionLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for all of the love, support, my muse, and being my beta for this story! This has been a long time coming for this and I hope you all will stick with me as I take you through this new tale of one of my favorite pairings!
> 
> There will be Reports written by Pekka throughout the story on little details and historical facts about the Mers, so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk come to visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :) 
> 
> The Story Continues...


	6. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Juuse looked on the verge of tears, but he nodded never saying a word as he went back down to the water. Pekka stayed where he stood as he watched the young man strip himself of his shorts. His body really was beautiful, and now Pekka could see that he had an ass to match it._
> 
> _He looked over his shoulder as if afraid that he might disappear, but Pekka just nodded for him to go and Juuse took the final leap. He watched the young man run then jump into the water, diving in until he disappeared underneath the surface._
> 
> _Pekka stayed where he stood as he waited for Juuse to emerge from the water. Then suddenly a ripple of water burst forth, and Juuse was whipping himself from the depths below. He shook his head shaking the excess water from his hair as he pushed himself onto the sandy beach._
> 
> _He never once looked up at Pekka as he slid his body onto the beach. Pulling himself up until his tail was just barely sitting in the water, his fin fanning out over the surface like a silk blanket. It was beautiful. He was beautiful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hello hello everyone!~
> 
> I know it's been awhile since I last posted something, but here I am again posting the next chapter for The Sea Of Glass! Again whenever Pekka and Juuse are together just assume that they're speaking Finnish to one another unless prompt otherwise. I'd also like to thank my beta writer(my muse) [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for continuing to encourage and help to make this story even better!! I wouldn't be able to do this without you! 
> 
> Anyways, and now...Juuse explains everything, Pekka and Juuse get even closer together, or (A.K.A. The Sex Chapter: A.K.A. Fish Dick) ;-)
> 
> Enjoy!

### Chapter Five: The Awakening

Song - Yellow Light by Of Monsters and Men

 

* * *

 

  
  


_ ‘He was walking down the beach. _

 

_ It was a nice sunny day and he felt light. Lighter than he’s felt in a very long time. He kept walking until he saw someone run down the beach after him.  _

 

_ “Hey!” He gets tackled by several children, he counts five at least and goes to kiss and hug all of them. _

 

_ “Papa! Papa! Mama said we could have cookies after dinner!” His son said, he assumed it was his son.  _

 

_ “Oh really? You sure mama actually said this, or are you telling me stories again?” He looked way too innocent to be telling him the truth about this as he pouted. _

 

_ “No. It’s not a story.” _ __   
  


_ ‘Well If you asked nicely then maybe I would have said yes.” He recognizes that voice anywhere. He looked up from where he was sitting with their children on the beach to see Juuse holding a baby in his arms. He looked like he was glowing as he leaned down to kiss him. _

 

_ One thing he notices is how similar the children look to both of them. They don’t look adopted, they look like their biological children. How could that be possible? “Come on kids let’s go back inside and clean up. Then maybe I’ll think about those cookies.” _

 

_ “Yes, Mama!” They all said in unison before running back towards the house as fast as their little legs could carry them. _

 

_ “They’re so much better with you I swear,” he said as he stood up, brushing the sand off, before coming to wrap an arm around Juuse. _

 

_ “They worship the ground you step on. If you had a tail just like they do then they’d be all over you all of the time. They love you just as much as I do. Don’t ever doubt that.” _

 

_ “Never.” He kissed Juuse, feeling warm all over as he did. He moved away to look down at their child in Juuse’s arms. He had a little tuft of black hair, and just as Juuse handed their babe into his arms he saw a small tail wrapped up in the little onesie that the baby had on. _

 

_ He leaned down to kiss the top of his little head, and the baby snuffled happily in his arms making Juuse thrill back at their child. “You see, they love you so much. They’ll always love their papa. No matter where the ocean takes them, they will always love you. Just know I’ll stay with you, always.” _

 

_ “Always with you too. I love you my moon.” _

 

_ “My sun, my love, my always.” _

 

_ Just as he kissed him again…. _

He felt the sun start to blind him, and he slowly began to wake from his very pleasant and vivid dream.

He felt himself smiling before he could really stop himself as he blinked awake. As his vision began to clear he found that he was lying back on the sand, but he was laying on a soft mat with a light blanket thrown over him. He saw a tan canopy hanging above him, to prevent any rain from coming into where he slept. As he finally came to he found that his head didn’t hurt anymore, and neither did his foot.

He looked down to find his foot wrapped, and bandaged up. He was lucky that the glass piece didn’t slice his foot open. A wonderful aroma of bacon filled the air over the salty ocean wind and instantly heard his stomach growl with a need to be full.

A groan escaped his lips without meaning too as he sat up, and when he did he saw Juuse, in his human form, cooking at a makeshift fire/stove. He looked over and smiled shyly at him, before going back to cooking. He was only in a pair of shorts as he flipped bacon, and Pekka looked down to find his clothes gone too, other than his boxers. He also noticed that the necklace he had worn the night before was gone. Curious.

“I cleaned them for you. I hope that you don’t mind. I’m sorry about your foot by the way. I didn’t want you to get hurt.” He seemed sad towards the end and Pekka just wasn’t going to have it.

It was warm in the cavern so he wasn’t afraid of getting cold. He moved to stand up and then stretched hearing his old bones crack as he did. He walked over to where Juuse was, mindful of where he stepped, making the young man look up at him when he approached.

“Can I sit with you?”

Juuse seemed lost but nodded regardless. He sat close to where he was sitting on his knees, cooking at the little stove he made. It was a unique set-up and Pekka was very impressed with everything. He saw that the cavern was made up to be like a second home. The canopy was hung up over a makeshift bedding area, with what looked like a battery operated outlet. There were photos of places and people hanging on a rope braid along the walls of the cave. It looked cozy, felt like home.

Juuse was quiet the whole time as he cooked. Pekka understood why he was nervous about what he would say. He would be too if the roles had been reversed. 

“Can we talk? After we eat of course,” he was cautious as he asked, not wanting to upset the boy. 

The young man grits his teeth but nodded as he started to dish out their breakfast on some glass plates. They ate in a compatible silence, listening to the ocean water’s as it washed up onto the beach. Once he was finished Juuse took his plate and went to wash them in the ocean water. He then set the plates out on one of the flat rocks to dry in the sun.

After he did all of this he stood still where he was, fear running right underneath his skin. Pekka stood and went over to the young man, reaching a hand to brush along his arm. The boy shivered underneath his touch as he looked up at him, fear in his eyes. He was afraid that Pekka would leave him.

“Show me, please.”

Juuse looked on the verge of tears, but he nodded never saying a word as he went back down to the water. Pekka stayed where he stood as he watched the young man strip himself of his shorts. His body really was beautiful, and now Pekka could see that he had an ass to match it.

He looked over his shoulder as if afraid that he might disappear, but Pekka just nodded for him to go and Juuse took the final leap. He watched the young man run then jump into the water, diving in until he disappeared underneath the surface.

Pekka stayed where he stood as he waited for Juuse to emerge from the water. Then suddenly a ripple of water burst forth, and Juuse was whipping himself from the depths below. He shook his head shaking the excess water from his hair as he pushed himself onto the sandy beach. 

He never once looked up at Pekka as he slid his body onto the beach. Pulling himself up until his tail was just barely sitting in the water, his fin fanning out over the surface like a silk blanket. It was beautiful. He was beautiful.

He turned so that he was looking out into the open mouth of the cave, the sun reflecting shining light onto the water as the morning moved on. Pekka finally approached him, nearly breathless as he went to look down at this gorgeous creature. He went down to his knees beside him and watched as Juuse finally looked up at him.

His eyes were bright blue, just as blue as the crystal seas in front of them. Eyelashes so long that the fanned across his cheeks everytime he blinked. He had a bluish tint to his pale skin which still shimmered in the morning’s light that fluttered through the holes of the cave. He had fins for ears that fanned out, making him look godly as he watched him curiously. He also noticed gills on his neck and the side of his ribs, they were closed now, most likely so he could breathe oxygen. The best part of all was his pale pink lips which were still there and Pekka still desperately wanted to kiss him. Even more now than he did before.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He finally had to ask, because his heart wanted/needed to know.

Juuse sighed a haunted noise that made Pekka shiver with want, which was very unexpected. “I was afraid. I assume you got my note?”

Pekka nodded so he continued, “I trusted you. More than I trusted another being in my whole life, and...and I’ve also been having these...odd dreams. Every night I see a man shining in the sunlight, his hair just as gold. He would hold me in this form and tell me he loved me. I just believed that it was a dream. I thought nothing of it until....”

“Until the market?”

Juuse looked up again, a soft smile gracing his face. “Yes. The market. You seemed to walk right out of my dreams, but I thought it was too good to be true. I didn’t believe until...until you came last night. No one's ever been in here before. Other than Mae.”

Pekka didn’t want to mention that she somewhat told him what happened, but he kept quiet as the young man continued on, “I just didn’t want to scare you away. Not like this. If I was going to lose you, I’d rather lose you in my human form, than my Mer form.”

“You’re not going to lose me. I’m not afraid. I’ve never been afraid because I’ve seen you too. Never seeing you, but I’ve had dreams too. I’ve seen you in all of them. Every single night. Then I had a dream about this, about how to get here. I don’t know if that’s supposed to mean anything, but it does to me.”

“You have?” He looked so hopeful that Pekka had to reach out to cup his face again. Juuse gasped slightly shocked by his bold move, so he backed off before Juuse reached out for his hand again. He was hesitant as he did, but Pekka let him touch him back. He spotted his hands had webbing in between his fingers, and not exactly claws, but nails that looked sharp.

Juuse watched him as he picked up his hand and placed it on his face. He watched him sigh, his eyes closing as he rubbed his face over Pekka’s hand. Pekka felt his chest grow warm and tight at the sight of this beautiful creature. “I have. So, you’re a Mermaid?”

The young man looked at him with a smirk on his lips, but never let go of his hand, or from rubbing his face over it. “Good. And no, not a mermaid, a Mer. Mers don’t have a specific gender. So I am technically both male and female and I can choose which one I want to be. I do have more male attributes than female, just as females do, but they can be male if they wish too. So the preferred term is Mer.”

“Oh, sorry.”

Juuse giggled, it was so nice to hear that laugh again. “It’s fine. You didn’t know. I wouldn’t have expected you too. ‘Mermaids’ would be the females and that only happened because they like to show-off so much. Females are extremely powerful, but they can be a bit show-offish when it comes to getting attention from humans.”

“So they started it.”

“Yes, they did. One of my sisters is so extra and I swear she’d sit up in broad daylight if she could. She’s ridiculous sometimes,” Juuse giggled and this time it sounded close to what a dolphin clicking was. It was really cute.

He covered his mouth, a bluish blush tinting his cheeks at the sound he made. “Sorry sorry I didn’t mean to get too excited.”

Pekka thought he had fallen before, but now he completely was head over heels for this young man, this beautiful and lovely creature. “I love when you’re happy. Are you happy?”

Juuse blushed as he nodded, “Yes. I didn’t know what would happen when you woke up. I was so afraid, but you make me so happy. I just didn’t think you would continue to make me happy.” He looked down, shy now under Pekka’s gaze as he got his fill of his gorgeous body.

He was going to be bold, but he was desperate it nearly hurt. “Can I touch you? If you don’t want me too I understand, but I just.…”

“Touch me Pekka. I want you too.” He was flushed. His skin turning a lovely bluish hue as his eyes grew even darker. Pekka moved closer until he was sitting alongside him.

He started with his face, stroking his fingers over his skin, feeling how soft and tough it was at the same time. He threaded his fingers through his luscious hair. The soft strands underneath his fingertips making him lick his lips as he continued to touch him. He slid his fingers down until he was grazing them over the slits where his gills were. Juuse gasped slightly and Pekka became afraid that he may have hurt him, maybe he was too sensitive there.

He found that it was the complete opposite.

Juuse’s eyes fluttered shut as Pekka skimmed his fingers over the delicate skin. Feeling him lean more and more into his touch. “Is this okay?” He had to ask so he didn’t do something wrong.

“Yes...yes...more than fine. Feels...it feels really good.” His breath shutters as he slid a finger underneath the skin of his gill. Juuse covered his mouth, but not in time for Pekka to hear him groan loudly as he touched his skin. He swore he was going crazy, but dammit he didn’t care. 

He leaned forward, making sure to keep an eye on the young man/mer the whole time before he finally went to lick the soft sensitive thin layer of skin. Juuse gasped, his body shaking as Pekka sucked at his neck. “Oh, gods Pekka. Pekka,” He groaned as he felt him go to grip his upper arm.

God this was getting good.

He kept one hand on the other side of his neck to tilt his head back while his other hand slid down over his chest. He still had nipples like a human did, so he went to circle around it, squeezing lightly making Juuse jerk in his arms. “Pekka,” His voice had gone into a haunted whisper, sounding so close to singing very much like he had sounded the night before.

Pekka moved his hand on and went to trace his fingers over the sensitive gills over his ribs. He got the same reaction as before, as he continued to suck and lick along the soft skin. His skin tasted like salt, it was slowly becoming his favorite flavor. 

He felt Juuse grab his hand, and move it down until he was barely touching where his skin touched his scales. His tail right within his reach. He pulled back just enough to look Juuse in his eyes and saw the young Mer nod wanting him to move on. His eyes were blown wide and darker than the night sky, so he finally slid his hand down feeling his tail for the first time.

It was much softer than that of a fish, but still tough enough to prevent anything from penetrating his skin. Juuse turned his body towards him even further so he could get closer to his warmth. Pekka took the opportunity to run his hand behind him as if feeling up where his ass normally would be.

Juuse groaned moving his tail underneath his hand as he ran his nails up over his deep blue shining scales, “Oh gods Pekka. Pekka?”

Pekka paused, moving back so he could look at the young Mer. He had a question in his eyes but was still flushed all over his body. “Will...will you kiss me now?”

He didn’t even answer. He showed him by moving in to suddenly take his lips with his own. Juuse was so taken by surprise that his sharp teeth accidentally nicked his lip, making it bleed. “Oh, gods! I’m so sorry! I’m sorry! You just took me by surprise. I’m sorry. Please don’t leave! You don’t have to kiss me again if you don’t want too, but please don’t…”

His words were stopped as Pekka went to attack his mouth again. 

Pekka felt himself get hard as he tasted the young mer in his mouth. He was a bit more careful as he kissed him, sensing that Juuse may not have kissed another person before. This only made him deepen the kiss. He was careful as he licked Juuse’s bottom lip making the young mer groan as his mouth opened for him and he slipped his tongue inside. He stayed clear of his sharp teeth as he licked into his mouth tasting even more salt as he did. 

The young mer opened up for him so beautifully. 

All the while he continues to touch his scaled tail, the feeling underneath his finger causing a burning desire to spread throughout his body. He kissed the young mer for quite some time, learning more about the body of this lovely creature before he had to pull back to breathe again. As he did he didn’t go far, moving his forehead down to lean against the mers. 

Juuse was speckled with a blue hue from head to fin and looked like he was blushing deeply as they looked up at each other again. “I’ve...I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

Pekka chuckled softly moving down to nip lightly at the mers bottom lip, “I had a feeling you haven’t. That’s more than fine. I just hope I did it right for you.”

“I haven’t felt like this...I haven’t felt like this...ever. It...it feels really good.” He’s blushing that wonderful bluish hue again and Pekka can’t hold himself back from kissing him again.

Juuse groans into the kiss, adapting more quickly to the situation than before. Pekka no longer felt any pain in his lip as he continued to kiss into Juuse’s open mouth. As they kissed again Pekka felt himself get even more aroused. He swore he was losing his damn mind, but he didn’t think he’d want anyone more at this moment then this beautiful creature.

He pushes Juuse back onto the sand, moving to lay nearly on top of him as he holds his face in his hand. His other hand has moved down over his tone abdomen and lower still until he’s rubbing his tail again. He suddenly feels Juuse buck up into his hand and he pulls back curious to see what happened.

“Pek...Pekka,” Juuse gasps out and he notices that the young mer is very possibly aroused.

“Juuse.”

“Pekka...Pekka I want...I want you to touch me. I want...I want to I mean...I want with you,” he’s so shy as he speaks, unable to meet his eyes.

“Juuse. What do you want to do with me?”

“I want...I want to have sex with you,” he finally blurts out and blushes an even deeper shade of blue as he tries to move away.   


“Oh fuck Juuse, really?” He’s in awe that he would actually want this with him, but he felt that something was holding the mer back.

“Yes. I do, but....I’m just afraid that..that you won’t want to with me...in this form,” he said the end in a whisper, so shy and afraid that Pekka’s heart clenched tight for the young mer.

“Oh no Juuse, that’s not true at all. I’ve wanted to have sex with you for some time now, but I didn’t want to rush you. I was afraid that you might not want to with me.”  _ ‘Because I’m an old man,’ _ wasn’t said. He felt his age at times and always became depressed whenever it came up, but his thoughts were stopped as Juuse reached a webbed-hand up to cup his face. 

“You don’t mind?”   
  
“No. More than anything I want you. I want you for you and it doesn’t matter what form you’re in. I will always want you.”

He saw Juuse’s eyes glisten before he pulled him back down to kiss him long and deep. They kissed each other again, more passionately than before. Pekka was harder than steel and he felt Juuse buck every time he touched over his lower tail.

He pulled back to look down at Juuse as the young mer panted harshly underneath him. “Touch me right there. I...I’ll show you.” Juuse took his hand and moved it down to where there were a set of scales that were discolored from the rest of his tail. He had been curious as he been touching him why that part was different from the rest of his tail, but now he would know.

As Juuse showed him how to rub over the softer discolored scales he noticed that it began to part and open up for him. He soon discovered that Juuse did have a dick, but it was different from his own. It was long and lean which he figured by how Juuse was in build, but just a little bit bigger than his own cock. It was pale very much like his own skin with a blue hue going from the head back down to the base which was a darker blue. 

His mouth began to water as his cock was fully extended out.

He was hard already as he noticed Juuse panting more harshly than he was from before, “Pekka...please...I need you to touch me now.”

Pekka didn’t even think twice. 

He began to wrap a hand carefully around the mers dick and instantly he felt the lovely creature jerk up into his hand. “Gods...Pekka,” he gave a haunted moan as he threw his head back into the sand.

He smiled wide, licking his lips as he watched the mer cry out in ecstasy. He started to grip tighter around his cock and began to stroke him, feeling him for the first time. It wasn’t so different from a human's cock and he smiled as he watched the young mer buck into his hand.

“Gods so good...Pekka you were sent from the gods I swear..so fucking good,” the Mer groaned as he continued to stroke him.

He continued a slow torturous stroke over his cock until Juuse threw a hand out to grip onto his wrist. “Pekka...Pekka I need you too. Please, let me feel you too.”

Pekka wasn’t entirely sure how they could do this until he threw caution to the wind and let go of Juuse long enough to drag his boxers off. Juuse gasped before a groan escaped him. He watched with lust-filled eyes as Pekka stripped naked and then went to straddle Juuse’s tail. The mers eyes rolled as he felt Pekka’s body on top of him for the first time. He figured that the mer maybe very sensitive to certain touches, but again he found out that it was more than that.

He slides up until he can aline their dicks together and then goes to take one of Juuse’s hands, “Here. We can do this together, yeah?”

Juuse nods, that lovely blue blush high on his cheeks, “Yes. Show me how, please.” He seemed so shy and Pekka felt so fond of the young mer as he showed him what to do. Soon they were stroking each other in a tantalizing rhythm that had Pekka’s eyes rolling to the back of his head. His body arched over the mer’s as he leaned down to kiss him again.

The texture of Juuse’s webbed-hand around his dick nearly had him coming right then and there before he had to still himself before it ended way too quickly. They learned more and more about each other as they continued to stroke each other. Almost too soon he and Juuse were crying out as they got closer to their climax.

“Pek...Pekka...I need to….Please…”   


“I know...Just...come for me Juuse. Let go. Let go.”

Juuse’s eyes rolled as his body nearly pushed them off from the sandy beach with his powerful strength. He came hard and fast as a haunted song sprang out from him as he was hit with his orgasm. Pekka found the sight too hot to hold himself back. Juuse’s grip had loosened after he had come, so Pekka took over and jerked himself off over the mer’s body.

As the aftershocks ran through his body Pekka got to have the most beautiful picture of Juuse completely debauched and fucked out as he panted in the sand. His dark hair was shimmering with water and sand as his hands were splayed out on the beach. He looked the very sight of someone who had the best sex of their whole life. This was the sight that was just enough to push Pekka right over the edge.

He cried out the mer’s name as he came over his body. He felt the mer shiver underneath as come hit his cool pale skin, mixing with his own that he let loose just moments before him. It was extremely hot, but then as the height of his orgasm left him he laid down on top of the mer’s body. Taking in deep breaths as the aftershocks of his own orgasm ran its course. 

The mer ran his hands over his back, over his skin as they laid together, coming down from their high. It was the best sex he’s had in years and his body was already craving to do it again. This had to be the oddest moment of his whole life, but goddamn he’s never ever going back to the human world again if he could experience this every single day.  Once he got his strength back he leaned down to kiss the mer, their tongues moving slowly around one another in a tantalizing motion as they touched each other’s skin. The sound of the beating waves on the beach combined with their wet kisses made the moment even sweeter.

Pekka never wanted this to end.

He soon felt the mer underneath him begin to squirm and he figured that he was getting too sensitive, which he understood completely. He tried to move but was stopped as Juuse kept his hands on the back of his thighs.

“Don’t...don’t go. I like you on top of me.”

Pekka smiled before sitting up just enough so he stretched out his old bones. He may still be young, not super young, but having sex was now taking a toll on his tiring bones. He heard them crack and he sighed in relief as he got the ache out from his shoulders. “I like being on top of you too. Though I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to be on top of me too,” he said giving the young mer a wink before stretching again.

He blushed a pretty blue as his eyes fluttered shut, “You always say such nice things. You always make me feel so good. You...did you know I’ve never done that before.”   


Pekka paused to look down at the boy before leaning down on his elbows over the young mer, “Wait. You’re….”

“Yes. I’m...I’m a virgin. I’ve never had any other being touch me before in my whole life. I’ve...I’ve never had sex before too. You were my first.”

He was stunned by the confession that the young mer just revealed to him. He had just had sex with a virgin mer. His world got stranger and stranger with each passing day and he wouldn’t give it up for anything.  Juuse seemed so shy and self-conscious about his confession before Pekka leaned down to kiss him softly. “I’m glad you trust me to be your first. I hope it was okay for you.”

The mer groaned as he kissed the corner of his mouth, “Oh gods Pekka that was amazing! Everything feels so good right now. Mers are very sensitive to different texture and things, so it felt like everything was on fire. It felt so so very good.” His voice gave off a haunted whisper and Pekka sighed at how lovely it was to hear.

“You’re different from other mers, aren’t you?”

Juuse sighed once more before looking back up at him, “Yes. I’m different from other mers. I’m what’s called a Siren. In legends, our kind has been known to lure sailors and pirates to their impending deaths by the use of our magical song. That is...until a new generation of Siren put an end to this. They wished to live in isolation without the fear of being killed off. With the Sirens who started this, they didn’t wish to stop. There was a huge war over dominating the humans in their oceans or living in peace. It was a bloody battle that ended in more deaths than lives coming out of it. In the end, those who had wished for peace rang victoriously and soon the Siren’s history was erased from existence. Sirens went into isolation and began to repopulate after the horrible battle. Soon there became different types of Sirens that lived in different areas of the world. I used to live in the Baltic Seas. I was conceived and born in the Finland icy rivers. I...I am the prince of those seas.”

Pekka’s eyes were wide with wonder and awe as Juuse spun his tale of his past to him. He was in so much awe that he nearly missed the last part of what he said, “What? Your...You’re a prince?”

He watched the young mer blush as he spoke of his heritage. “Yes. I am what my people use to call The Moon Prince. I was conceived and birthed during a full moon. They said I shouldn’t have survived or had even been conceived and yet here I am.”

“Then, why do you seem so sad?”

Juuse leaned into the hand Pekka went to hold against his face, stroking his thumb across his cheek, “It’s...I’m the last of my people. Humans around our seas caught wind of us and our location and killed every single one of them. Including my parents. I only survived because of the outside mers that were able to get me out. They saved me from getting killed, but I’m the only one of my people left.”

“But, you spoke of your sister?”   


“My adopted sister. I was taken to the Hawaiian Islands to live with the mers there. I was so young, still very much a baby, but the King and Queen of the Hawaiian oceans agreed to take me in. They became my adopted father and mother and never treated me any different from their other children. Now my brothers and sisters. I love them all very much, but I got to the age where I needed to be free. Being a Siren it’s in my blood, my instinct to be on my own. To build my own life and family someday. So that’s when I came here. I’ve lived here ever since. It took me a while to trust humans again, but when I did I felt much happier in my life. But….But I was still very lonely. I have Mae but…”

“It’s just not the same.”

“Yes.”

“I understand. I hate being alone. I feel like I always have.”   
  
“You don’t have to be alone anymore Pekka. We don’t have to be alone anymore.”

Pekka leaned into the hand that Juuse brought up to his face, tears pricking his eyes as he sighed into the touch. “Thank you. Thank you for giving me a light in my life.”

Juuse’s smile was so full of warmth that he felt his heart about to burst, “You gave me hope and that’s more than what I’ve had in a long time.”

Pekka leaned back down to kiss him and slowly felt arousal build up within him once again. He just had sex with the moon prince, the last of the Sirens on a sandy cavern beach in California. 

Yeah, his life was just something else.

As he kissed the mer he felt him shiver again but felt something wet close to his hardening cock. He looked down their bodies to find Juuse’s cock gone, but found a dark hole instead. He looked up at Juuse in question and saw him blush dark and deep.

“I’ve...I’ve made my body open for you to take. I told you before that mers have more than one specific gender. Well...this is my female part. I wish for you to...to fuck me. I wish for you to be my first to take my female virginity as well,” his blush deepened as he confessed what he wanted and Pekka groaned into his shoulder as he held himself back.

He wanted too. Goddamn did he just want to thrust his hard dick into Juuse’s wet heat and fuck him into oblivion. To show the young mer what a real dick felt like inside of him, but…. “I can’t.”

Juuse recoiled as if he was struck in the face, but Pekka soothed him with a hand to his cheek. “No, no Juuse. I just mean. If this is your first time then I want to make this good for you. Not just some quick fuck in the sand. I mean I wouldn’t mind at all. Trust me, I want to fuck you so badly. I want to give you so much pleasure that I make you sing for me, but I can’t. I want to make you feel good in the right way. I want to do this the proper way. Will you wait, please? I want to do this right for you. You deserve to have the perfect setting when I take the last of your virginity.”

The mer looked like he might cry and leaned up to kiss him hard, sucking into his mouth, “I’ll always wait for you. I know you’ll make it good for me. I hate waiting, but I know you’ll make it good for me.”

Pekka smiled as he kissed him again. Together they were able to get back up the sand until Juuse was laying with him underneath the canopy. He’s never snuggled up with a mer before, but it had to be the best moment he’s ever experienced in his whole life.

 

To Be Continued...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> This is just the beginning, but I'd like to give a shoutout to a couple of people. First to [Matskreider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matskreider/) for inspiring this story. And also I'd like to credit her for the passage that she wrote to start this amazing prompt off. It was so wonderful I just wanted to prolong it, so thank you for the inspiration and for allowing me to use your idea for this story. 
> 
> Secondly, I'd like to thank [GuxionLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for all of the love, support, my muse, and being my beta for this story! This has been a long time coming for this and I hope you all will stick with me as I take you through this new tale of one of my favorite pairings!
> 
> There will be Reports written by Pekka throughout the story on little details and historical facts about the Mers, so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk come to visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :) 
> 
> The Story Continues...


	7. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Gone was the cheery smile and flirty attitude. In place was a sheer look of power and a wicked gleam in her eye. He got a cold chill run up his spine. “Mermaids?”_
> 
> _“Yes, mermaids. That’ll be the mythical sea creature we’ll be focusing on. I do hope you don’t mind working on that will you?”_
> 
> _“No, no of course not. Not a problem at all.”_
> 
> _Her smile came back and now he was ready to run. “Wonderful! I do hope your dinner goes well tonight. I’ll be sure to have my assistant send you everything later on so you can go ahead and get started.”_
> 
> _“Um, yes thank you. You have a good day too.”_
> 
> _“Goodbye, Pekka.”_
> 
> _He nearly raced out the door._
> 
> _He had to steady his racing heart as he sat in his rental car. It wasn’t the fact that she asked him about creating mermaids for this, even though that was really odd. It wasn’t the fact that she kept hitting on him the whole time and never backed off once._
> 
> _She said his name and he was pretty sure he never said his name once._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hello hello everyone!~
> 
> I know it's been awhile since I last posted something, but here I am again posting the next chapter for The Sea Of Glass! Again whenever Pekka and Juuse are together just assume that they're speaking Finnish to one another unless prompt otherwise. I'd also like to thank my beta writer(my muse) [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for continuing to encourage and help to make this story even better!! I wouldn't be able to do this without you! 
> 
> Anyways, and now...Pekka has to deal with a strange woman for his interview...what will happen?
> 
> Enjoy!

### Chapter Six: The Interview

Song - Him by Sam Smith

 

* * *

 

  


He had another dream, but this time it was of warmth and the water.

When he opened his eyes he felt where the warmth was coming from.

The young mer who had previously been in his true form had changed back into his human form as they had slept. They had pulled up a thin blanket to cover them throughout the night and he found it completely natural to sleep behind the young mer. The texture of his soft scales making his body shiver with want as they fell asleep.

He looked down at the now young man in his arms. His pale skin shimmering slightly in the cool morning light as he slept peacefully. His lovely face soft and slack as his lips parted to take in gentle breaths in and out. He still was trying to fathom how this young man just so happened to be a beautiful sea creature, but the truth behind it was he didn’t really care. He was struck by both of his forms and it didn’t matter which one he took. He just wanted to be around him. 

Pekka didn’t stop as he went to trace a thumb over his cheek making the young man sigh as he touched him. He watched as his eyes fluttered before opening up to look at him. A smile slowly spread across his face as he saw him looking down at him. 

“Good morning.”

“Morning. Have you been awake long?”

“No. Sorry if I woke you. I couldn’t help myself.”

The young man laughed softly as he stretched himself out, “It’s fine. It feels really nice to wake up beside you.”

That was cue if any to lean down and kiss him. The boy melted into the kiss drinking in the moment as Pekka ran a hand down over his chest. The boy shivered underneath his touch as he squirmed beneath the covers.

“Pekka,” he gasped softly as he moved his lips down over the side of his neck. He nipped and sucked a mark onto his shoulder as Juuse whined underneath him. He gripped onto his shoulder as he felt his hips buck up underneath the blanket.

He was hard that much he could tell and pulled back just enough to give Juuse a questioning look. The boy was eager, his eyes blown wide with arousal as he squirmed underneath him, “Please Pekka. Please touch me.”

Pekka felt that he would be crazy to deny the boy anything. So he slowly slid his hand down underneath the blanket and found his cock hard and ready for him. He teased a finger from base to the head, circling the head in a tantalizing slowness that had the boy whining.

“Pek...Pekka please,” he whispered harshly and he finally wrapped a hand around his erect member.

He watched the boys eyes roll as his head thunked back onto the pillow. He began to give slow strokes from bottom to top and back down again. He watched him with bated breath as the boy whined and groaned underneath his touch. He couldn’t resist and leaned back up to kiss the boy long and deep. Juuse kissed him back just as passionately as Pekka worked his magic over his hard cock.

He found that he wasn’t as big in his human form, but the size was never really a problem for him at all. He enjoyed the pleasures of having another person’s body either underneath him or above him. He didn’t have a preference on that subject either. His morning wood was taking an interest in their activities as well as he licked into the boy’s mouth. 

Pekka took that moment to wedge himself in between the boy's legs, throwing the blanket back in the process. Juuse shivered as the cool air hit his feverish skin and Pekka moved until they were aligned with each other again. This time he felt the boy wrap his legs around his waist to pull him closer up against his body. He went willingly as he then went to wrap a hand around both of their members.

Their breaths mingled as he got them off together, Juuse crying out louder and louder the closer he came to his climax. The boy wrapped his arms around his shoulders to keep him close as they both finally came together. 

The second time was just as good as the first and now he got to experience having sex with Juuse in both of his forms. He chalked it up as a major accomplishment as he panted harshly against the boy's pale skin. They were a mess, Pekka more so than Juuse. He hadn’t washed up since the day before and so the dried-up come stuck to his skin in a very uncomfortable way.

He groaned as he finally pulled himself up and flopped down beside the boy on the makeshift bed. Juuse sighed as he ran his hand through the mess of their drying come, bringing a finger of it to his mouth as he licked it clean. Pekka had to look away. It was too much to handle.

When looked back Juuse was rolling over to lay halfway on top of him as he smiled lazily down at him. He looked completely fucked and it was a really nice look for him. 

“Hi.”

“Hello.”

Juuse’s smile grew before he leaned down to kiss him again. The slightly salty taste of their come on his tongue making him groan as he licked into his mouth. Juuse was catching on very quickly. When he pulled back he had a sweet smile on his face telling how happy he was. 

“I’m sure you want to wash off, yeah?”

Pekka sighed as his head fell back onto his own pillow, “Yes very much so, but I don’t really have anything.”

“You’re in luck then, because I always come prepared,” the boy jumped up, completely unashamed of his nakedness as he went searching through his little pile in the cavern. He came back with towels and toiletries for him to use to wash up with. 

“I’ve put together a mirror over there with a wash bowl so you can brush your teeth and shave if you need too. I like the scruff but that’s just me. Then I have your clothes dried out on that table over there. If you need something else just let me know.”

“Bathroom?”

Juuse went wide-eyed before blushing from head to toe, “So um..yeah you might have to figure that one out on your own. Sorry.”

Pekka burst into laughter, tears pricking his eyes as Juuse pelted him with the towels and soap. “Asshole! I don’t have to worry about shitting and pissing okay! You can take care of that yourself and no, I’m not telling you how!” 

Juuse stormed off with his laughter following after him as he dove into the water. He stayed underneath for some time so Pekka figured he was just embarrassed. Pekka shook his head as he took the items in his arms and started his morning. The bathroom situation wasn’t really a problem as he’s gone camping several times before. He used the makeshift washbowl to do a touch-up on his scruffy beard but otherwise kept it. No, it wasn’t because of the comment Juuse made, but yes it really was.

He wasn’t sure about washing up at first until he found a little tidepool around the edge of the cavern. It pooled nicely to make a little bath so to speak, the water flowed in and out from the ocean, but just as he stepped into the pool he sighed feeling how warm it was. He noticed that the sun was shining directly onto the area and smiled as he began to wash up. He was right in the middle of lathering his skin with soap when Juuse popped up right in front of him.

“Fuck! Holy shit Juuse! You’re going to give me a heart attack!” He paused in his lathering to clutch a hand over his chest. His heart hammering as he took deep breaths.

Juuse, the little shit, started laughing. That little click clicking sound like a dolphin emitting from him as he rolled in the water. “The look on your face! That’s payback for embarrassing me this morning.”

“I’m sorry! You little shit I was just joking. I’ve gone camping many times before so I’ve done this okay. Not my first rodeo.”

Juuse stuck his tongue out at him and Pekka wanted to bite it, “Fine. I’m sorry too. Do you like the tidepools?”   


Once the shock ran out of him he relaxed back into the water and began to wash up again. “Yes very much. I figured the sun had something to deal with the water being so warm, but it’s unusual for it to be.”

“I’m not sure, but I always enjoy them for when I wanted to sunbathe in the water. I use the rocks over there too, but I really don’t know. It’s just one of the many reasons why I love this cove so much,” the mer said with a shrug as he swam right beside him.

“Well, it’s very nice. Thank you for letting me use your things.”

The mer thrilled happily as he leaned up against his side. He looked up at him with his big baby blue eyes, his eyelashes obscene as they fluttered. He swore he could stare at him all day. “I like you using my things. I like being able to smell it off of you.”

The mer did something then that made him shiver. The mer pushed himself up until he was nosing right behind his ear. He then mouthed over that area as if he were going to mark him but never did. It was an odd sensation and if he hadn’t already come he would have been able to get up again just from the touch.

Juuse pulled away after a moment, eyes darker than before as he licked his lips, “I knew you would smell good. Your scent was so good even before I really knew who you were. I just wanted to be sure.” He looked two seconds away from going to smell him again, but curiosity got the better of him.

“What does that mean? I smell?”

Juuse thrilled, clicking that cute laugh again before shaking his head. “No. You don’t smell bad and this is a scent only my kind can smell. It’s a unique scent that every single being holds. It tells of their personality and who they are and helps with scenting one another. So for example, you smell like a burning campfire in the middle of a storm. It’s earthy and strong, yet it holds a desire to prove yourself better. You smell so good,” he gave a haunted groan as he leaned his head against his shoulder.

“Hmm, so a campfire. I do like hiking and nature so I guess that makes sense. What about scenting? You said something about scenting.”

Juuse nodded as he swam back out. Pekka noticed that when he got excited he had to move, he enjoyed seeing his happiness. “Yes. Scenting is another unique property of our kind. Scenting is only done when you find the one you wish to court with. It begins with nosing along each other’s scent glands and then rubbing our faces together. Ensuring that our scents are marked on both of us. It’s a very intimate process which leads to future coupling.”

“So, you wanted to scent me?”

Juuse’s skin blushed that lovely shade of blue as he swam back over to him, “Yes. I know you won’t be able to scent me properly, but...I mean...we could try if you wished.” He was so shy as he asked, it was as if he were asking him out on a date. Which technically in mer terms he was.

“Of course Juuse. I mean...I know I won’t be able to do it right, but I’ll still try for you.”

The young mer blushed once more as he swam close to him again. “Well, it has been said in different cultures that some are able to scent with humans if they do it more than once. That the more time they spend around a mer, the more they’re able to adapt and have some of the same abilities that a mer possesses. It’s rare and had only been stated to be heard from the southern regions, but it could work...maybe. If you want…”

“Yes. Let’s try. Just know it may not work the first time, but maybe it’ll work the more we see each other like this,” he went to dunk his head underneath the water, washing away the soap before flinging his hair back. 

When he looked back up Juuse was watching him with wide eyes and swam closer until he was up against his body again. This time he was at his front as he slid his arms around his shoulders. Pekka’s arms automatically went around the Mer, placing his hands over his lower tail to pull him close. “Can we?”

“Just show me.”

Juuse gestures to the right side of his neck right behind his ear. Or for Juuse his fin ear. The mer shows him first by leaning up and going to nose behind his ear. When he pulls back his eyes are closed and he looks like he is in complete awe. He smiles as he leans his head to the side and presents himself to Pekka. He’s a bit cautious at first but does as Juuse had shown him and went to nose behind the mers fin-like ear. 

All he got was the smell of fish and salt at first, but then something somewhere underneath he swore he smelled something different. He swore it smelled like winter but he couldn’t be sure. He tried to smell harder against his skin, but in the end, the scent went away. He had gotten something though and it just made him pull the mer closer against his body. He nipped around the area making the mer groan in his haunted voice. 

“Don’t bite me there, not yet at least.”

Pekka laid a kiss against his skin before pulling back just enough to look at him. “Why?”

The mer blushed as he laid against his shoulder, “Because it’s very….intimate. Don’t worry, that’s not something you need to think about right now. But thank you for doing this with me. Now we’ll have our scents on each other.”

“I swore I smelled something, but it disappeared before I could get a good whiff of it.”

“It’s alright. That just means we’ll have to do this more often.”

“Oh yeah?” He said in a flirtatious tone.

“Yes,” the mer hissed as he went in to kiss him.

His hands moved over his gorgeous skin and became distracted until he heard a ringing going off. “Shit my phone! I better make sure nothing's wrong.”

“You can get back to them later,” Juuse teased as he tried to kiss him again.

“Juuse!” He groaned as the mer tried to distract him by kissing down his neck.

“What?”

“I have to take it.”

The mer sighed as he began to pout. “Fine, but if it’s not important then you better be back. I’m not a very patient mer.” He flung water at him as his tail flipped out of the water. He wiped his face as he glared at the spot the mer had currently been at.

“I know,” he deadpanned to the empty space before clamoring out of the water.

He dried off and then went to put on his clean clothes. He found they smelled like fresh flowers and wondered how Juuse washed them. Shrugging it off, he went over to where his phone was, surprisingly unharmed after two nights ago and checked to see who called. Juuse had apparently gone to charge it as well and Pekka began to wonder what else he had in his cavern. Maybe he would be able to explore next time when he came to the cove.

He shook off the remaining thoughts as he checked the number. It was from this state and happened to be somewhat close by. He figured it had to be for the interview, that he had completely forgotten about. Shit.

He pressed the redial and waited until the tone stopped ringing. “Hello, This is the Roseville Graphic Agency how can I help you?”

“Yes, uh this is Pekka Rinne from the New York Design Emporium. I just got a call from this number and wanted to return it back.”

“Yes! Mr. Rinne, how are you today?”

“Fine. Just got ready for the day. I apologize I was just right in the middle of taking a shower.”

“Completely understandable. Well, my name is Melissa Stone and I will be the one coordinating the interview today. I’m the project manager, so we’ll be able to discuss everything that’ll be happening for the Sea Festival project.”

“Yes of course. Of course. When would you like me to come in to conduct this interview?”

“This afternoon if possible. It shouldn’t take long and then you can scope out the area where the festival is going to take place. So you can get some ideas on what we should do. You’ll have plenty of time of course, but we’ll discuss further on that once you get into the office.”

“Sounds perfect. If you don’t mind sending the address of the agency then I’ll come over this afternoon for the interview.”

“Fantastic! And of course! It would be very silly of me not to do that for you! I very much look forward to speaking with you today. I do hope you enjoy your morning and I’ll see you this afternoon. Oh! And I’ll make sure to send you that address so you don’t get lost along the way.” 

“Of course, thank you, you do the same. Bye,” he hung up with an odd feeling as he put the phone back down.

“Who was it?” He looked across the way to see Juuse perched up on one of the rocks looking down at him.

“It’s my interview. Remember I told you I would be working on a project soon while I was staying here. That was it. I have to leave so I can get ready for it.”

“Oh. So soon?”

He saw the young mer look down trying to hide his disappointment, but Pekka could see it clear as day. He went over to the ledge and was tall enough to look into the mers eyes. He cupped his perfectly sculpted face as he traced his thumb over his bottom lip. “I’m sorry. I would stay if I could, but I already promised that I would do this for my company. It’ll also help boost our relationship with the company here in California so that way we can branch out to other agencies. I’m sorry, but we can still meet up again later if you want? Anywhere you like and I’ll be there.”

Juuse gave a shy smile as he kissed his thumb, before giving it a light nip, “My place. Mae will be there and she makes a mean blackened fish over dirty rice. It’s amazing and I can’t cook so there’s that. She also usually makes fish after I come back from my weekend. She’s cool like that. Anyways, does that sound okay?”   


“That sounds perfect. I enjoyed meeting Mae, so I’d love to have dinner with her too.”

He watched the mer beam before reaching out to pull him closer. The mer pulled him down for a kiss, he sighed loving the salty taste as he licked into his mouth. He really was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen before in his whole life. Once he got his sketchbook he would be having a heyday drawing out the lovely mer onto paper. He just knew though that it would never be the same, or that he would be able to do it justice to the real-life creature before him.

They made-out like that for a while before he had to pull back, but not before kissing the corner of his mouth. “I have to go. I’m sorry. I’ll call you when I get out and we can meet up afterwards. Enjoy the rest of your morning and I’ll see you later.”

“Do you promise?”

“Promise. We will see each other again,” he kissed the mer another time before he gathered the rest of what he had and ventured back out of the cavern. He was more careful as he left and Juuse had been able to direct him to a shortcut that would lead straight to the main beach. That was why he lost him so quickly the night before was due to the shortcut. 

So yes, he was able to get back without having to swim or get wet at all when he finally returned back to the main beach. He found his backpack and shoes behind the wiry bush from the night before and brought everything back to his rental, which was still there as well. He finally sat back in his car and sighed as he went to check the fresh bandage that Juuse helped him with before he left. 

It looked almost healed and Pekka still needed to ask about that, but he was so focused on getting back that he forgot. He wrapped everything back up and then went to put on his shoes. After he was set he tried to get one last look towards the cove and smiled softly to himself thinking about his new mer lover inside. He couldn’t wait to see him again later.

He kept smiling even after he left and continued still as he got back to his little rental home. The good warm feeling stayed with him all the way up until the time he had to leave once again, but this time to get to his interview. 

But still, he thought of Juuse.

 

* * *

  
  


**1:15 pm**

  
  


He was only a few minutes early when he finally arrived. 

He had been worried about being late so he left a bit earlier so if he did get lost he wouldn’t be scrambling to get over to the agency on time. The agency was smaller than the one in New York but just as nice as he entered the building

Pekka made sure to bring his portfolio with him, along with his sketchpad to show some of the hand-drawn artwork he could do if the need for it arose. He didn’t have to wait long as the receptionist called for him and then she leads him back through the other cubicles until he was inside of a bigger office.

“Ms. Stone, I have Mr. Rinne here for the interview.”

“Fantastic! Mr. Rinne, how are you today?” She came over to shake his hand and as she did he got an odd vibe from her which was weird despite the weekend he’s already had. She was of medium height, with long bleach blonde hair that looked like she dyed it the night before. She was a very beautiful woman, but just not his type. 

“Doing well. California is beautiful. I’m also really enjoying the beaches.”

She laughed which made him cringe slightly, but he was professional and has dealt with all sorts before. So he was able to manage a smile as she gestured him over to her desk. “Of course! The beaches are the very best here, but anyway. I just want to start off by introducing myself! I am Melissa Stone. I am the prime executive of this agency and proud to be here. We’ve really started to connect with the locals here and I can’t wait to get started on the Sea Festival project.”

“I am as well. I’ve been waiting for some time for a chance to work with the wildlife preserve.”

“Wildlife preserve?”

“Yes? In the project details it said that you would be working closely with the wildlife preserve in order to promote a better environment for our oceans,” he felt confusion run through him as he watched her face contour into a grimace. This wasn’t how he wanted to start off the meeting.

“Mr. Rinne, I apologize but we’ve had a change of plans.”

“What?”

“Yes. We’ve decided to go... a different route with the festival this year. So instead of just focusing on the wildlife, we’re going to feature some...mythical sea creatures, make it more whimsical than educational so to speak.”

“I’m sorry, but I thought the point of the festival was to ‘Educate’ the public about protecting our wildlife and also having fun in the process.” Why was he even there? He could be back at Juuse’s right now or even at the cave enjoying the pleasures of his body over listening to this garbage.

“Mr. Rinne we are educating the people. Were educating them by saying that the ocean is a fun place to go and that anything is possible. That the impossible is possible. That’s our slogan. I understand that this wasn’t exactly what you had pictured starting off, but I’m sure a very intelligent handsome man such as yourself could help us through this. We just don’t have anyone with your type of talent. We’d like to have you help us with this.”

“I’m not so sure. I was promised a wildlife preservation project not a carnival.” He wasn’t trying to feel let down, but he hasn’t worked his whole damn life just to be let down by some small company that decided that learning wasn’t fun.

“Listen. I understand how disappointing this must be for you, but listen. We may not be truly focused on what we had planned before, but we will have the wildlife preservation there. So you can talk to them as we’re working on the project. You help us, I can assure you I will help you no matter what.”

He swallowed down the bile in his throat at the obvious hit on him. She was beautiful sure, but he didn’t like the way she felt around him. She felt….wrong. But honestly what choice did he have? He already promised his boss that he would do this for her and he didn’t want to be an ass and say no.

“Alright. I’ll help with the project, but once it’s completed then I’m done. That’s it.”

She clapped her hands together as she jumped up from behind the desk. “Great! Oh, Mr. Rinne, you have no idea how much this means to me. To all of us! Let’s celebrate to a happy reunion,” She went over to pull out a bottle of wine and he was instantly standing up.

“Um no thank you. I have to drive back here soon.”

“What’s the rush? Now that we’ve come to terms with what’s going to happen why don’t you stay and relax for a while.” She sat in front of him on her desk, pulling her dress further up on her thigh as she crossed her legs.

He took a deep breath as he took a step back. “No thank you. I’ve met some friends here and I promised I’d be over their place for dinner tonight.”   


She looked like she was pouting but she gave him a wink as she poured a glass for herself, “Suit yourself. I doubt that this dinner is very special but regardless. It was a deep pleasure meeting you Mr. Rinne.”

He had to hold back his comment as he grabbed his things to go. He wanted to run. “Yes same to you as well. Have a good day. Just send me the new project whenever you get a chance.”

He went to turn before her voice stopped him, “Oh and Mr. Rinne?”   


“Yes?”   


“I want you to focus on mermaids for this project.”

He had to swallow back the gasp in his throat as he turned to face her again. Gone was the cheery smile and flirty attitude. In place was a sheer look of power and a wicked gleam in her eye. He got a cold chill run up his spine. “Mermaids?”

“Yes, mermaids. That’ll be the mythical sea creature we’ll be focusing on. I do hope you don’t mind working on that will you?”

“No, no of course not. Not a problem at all.”

Her smile came back and now he was ready to run. “Wonderful! I do hope your dinner goes well tonight. I’ll be sure to have my assistant send you everything later on so you can go ahead and get started.”

“Um, yes thank you. You have a good day too.”

“Goodbye, Pekka.”

He nearly raced out the door.

He had to steady his racing heart as he sat in his rental car. It wasn’t the fact that she asked him about creating mermaids for this, even though that was really odd. It wasn’t the fact that she kept hitting on him the whole time and never backed off once.

She said his name and he was pretty sure he never said his name once.

He figured he may have just been overthinking this. She probably got his name from the file sent over to her, but still. He finally pulled out of the parking lot feeling off. He didn’t like the feeling at all. He just hoped that this project went by fast so he never had to deal with her ever again.

 

* * *

  
  


**5 pm**

  
  
  


“I’m sorry I’m so late!” He was already apologizing before the door even opened and realized all too late that it wasn’t Juuse who opened the door.

“Oh man you’re in so much shit,” Mae teased with a wicked grin on her face. She had her bouncing curls up in a tight bun on the top of her head, with strains coming loose here and there.

“I...I know I got stuck in traffic. I’m really sorry. Where is he?”

“Up in his bedroom. Dinner’s almost ready so don’t pull anything before dinner. Now afterwards I don’t give a shit. I’ll be heading out to see the gf after dinner so fuck as loudly as you want.” She waved him inside as he tried hard not to blush like a tomato but failing miserably.

“Um, thanks. I’ll just…”

“Yeah yeah don’t mind me. Go make-out with your bf for a while. I’ll call when dinners ready.” He felt like the floor needed to open up and swallow him, but he would figure out how to deal with her very open personality.

He calmed himself before heading up the stairs and then stood outside of Juuse’s room. He sighed, steeling himself to be scolded beyond his life as he went to knock on the door. He didn’t hear anything at first before someone came to the door.

“Mae I told you not to fuckin...oh.”

Pekka swallowed hard as he shuffled his feet back and forth before smiling shyly at the young man. “Hi.”

“You’re late.”

“I know! I’m sorry I'm just not used too…”

“Pekka it’s fine. I...I just missed you. Sorry.”

Pekka felt his heart swell at the confession as he finally took those few steps to be close to the young man. He moved his hand to pull him close, placing a hand up to cup his face. “I missed you too. So much.”

The boy leaped up and kissed him catching him off guard, but he ran with it as he deepened the kiss. Juuse somehow was able to drag them back into his room until he heard the door shut behind them. 

They continued to walk blindly until he felt Juuse’s legs give out as they hit the edge of his bed. As he went to move to hover over him his foot slipped on something and collapsed on top of the young man. They both groaned at the impact before Pekka moved so he could rub at his side.

“Shit you have some bony elbows.”

“You’re the one who fell on me! Not my fault!”

“I didn’t do it on purpose! What the hell did I….” His words were cut off as he surveyed the room. It was trashed. Very much unlike how his cavern was which looked pristine compared to the mess he was witnessing with his own two eyes.

“What the fuck?”

“I haven’t had anyone in here in like...ever! Not my fault that it’s a mess! I’m usually not here! So when I am I’m just working again!”

Pekka sat there for two seconds before he began to laugh. A ripple of laughter jolted through him until tears began to prick at the corner of his eyes. He laughed until his sides hurt and Juuse was right there trying to hit him as he continued to laugh.

“This isn’t funny!”

“This is fucking hilarious!”

“No, it’s not! Pekka!” The boy whined as he went to straddle him on the bed.

Pekka laughed until he was moving his hands up over the boys back as he laid on top of his body. “Not funny,” he pouted and Pekka hummed as he ran his hand over his back.

“Okay, I’m sorry. But it won’t take but just a few minutes to clean up if you just did it. It won’t kill you to clean this shit up.”

“You’re not my dad.”

“I could be.”

“We’re not going there.”

Pekka chuckled again as they lazed on the bed together. At first, he had been ready to go, but now he just enjoyed the heat of the young man’s body as he laid on top of him. He felt good laying on top of him and he closed his eyes as sleep started to take him.

He hadn’t realized just how long they had napped before a call from downstairs woke them up, “Hey assholes! Dinners ready! If you’re not down here in 3 minutes I’m coming up and I don’t give a fuck if you’re naked or not!”

They groaned as they rubbed the slight sleep from their eyes and Juuse propped himself up to smile down at him. “Sorry. I think I dozed off. You’re really comfy.”

Pekka chuckled, a deep rumble running through him as the boy leaned down to kiss him long and deep. “You heard what she said. Downstairs or she’s coming up with a bucket of water.”

Juuse giggled kissing him again before moving off from his body. Pekka instantly hated the loss of the warmth, but he heard his stomach growl in response to the thought of dinner. So he got up as well and went to check himself in the mirror before Juuse came back over after retrieving his phone. He hugged him behind looking at them through the mirror making Pekka smile at how good they looked together.

He wanted to keep this.

“Let’s go eat. I doubt Mae will care what we look like. She’s so much worse trust me.”

Pekka followed trying hard not to think about what Mae does when he’s not around, “I’ll take your word for it.”

Dinner was actually amazing and Mae teased them both to no end, but Pekka felt better than he has in years. His sides hurt from laughing and the whole time Juuse kept going for his hand. He threaded their fingers together and it just felt so...natural. He didn’t want to think about the what-ifs of leaving. Not yet.

For now, he focused on the warmth of the young man beside him and his friend who had soon wormed his way into his heart as well. It was a good evening and one he wouldn’t ever forget. Mae left shortly after cleaning up, teasing at Juuse the whole time not to be too sore before the market tomorrow. They basically shoved her out the door and then clamored back up the stairs to his bedroom.

It wasn’t like she was wrong, but having sex with Juuse was pretty spectacular. Juuse wanted to be on top this time, which Pekka had no problems with at all and soon they were clinging onto each other until they were spent. He was making trails of kisses up the line of Juuse’s neck when he finally spoke again.

“Will you stay?”

He moved back a fraction so he could look at his face. He looked so hopeful but tried so hard not to show it. He cupped his face in both of his hands as he went to kiss him again. “Yes, I’ll stay. Why would I leave? I want to stay here with you.”

He watched the boy preen underneath his touch and then bury himself into the side of his neck. He felt soft kisses being placed and so he turned his head enough to give Juuse more room to work. “Gods you smell so good like this. You always smell good, but after...I mean after we have sex. You just smell amazing. Gods I seriously want to fucking bottle up that scent so badly.”

Pekka chuckled as he snuggled into his warmth as his hands ran back over his slim naked back, “I wish I could smell you. I just can’t.”

“You will. We just have to do it in my true form. Not like this. My scent is more powerful in that form than my human one. I have faith that you’ll be able to scent with me. You’re so strong, I don’t have any doubts in my mind that you’ll be able to bond…. I mean. Scent with me.”

“Bond?”

“It’s nothing Pekka, I meant scent. Don’t worry about bonding.”

“Juuse.”

The boy groaned as he slipped off from on top of his body to curl up underneath the covers beside him. He lay his head on his chest as he ran circles with his fingers over his skin, “Why do you always use that tone with me. I can’t ever stop when you speak like that.”

Pekka chuckled as he leaned over to kiss the side of his head, “It’s my boss voice. I use it with clients and employees alike. I’ve had years of experience.”

“Oh, I know what experiences that you have alright.”

“Juuse.”

“Fine. Bonding is something that occurs between two beings that have chosen to be mated for life. Not the same as mating for life, but it’s the next step after scenting. So...do you remember I told you not to bite me on my scent gland in the cove?”

“Yes. It’s no big deal. I...I’ve just been known to be a biter.”

“Mmm I know,” Juuse practically purrs as he rubs over his latest bruise on his thigh. “But I told you to stop because biting that area will cause a bonding. Basically with my kind after I bond with another being my scent will mingle with theirs. I will have a bruise that never fades and everyone I meet will know that you were my bonded mate. No one would be able to claim me. Ever. It’s sort of a mark that says I’m yours always. No one would ever touch me knowing that I was claimed by another.”

“So, if I bit you, there in the cavern...then we would be bonded for life?” 

“Only if I bite you back. If you only bit me then no one would be able to claim me, but if we bit each other then we would be bonded mates for life.”

Pekka tried to wrap his mind around the thought of being bonded with Juuse for life and honestly, it wasn’t a bad idea. He really cared for the young man, this lovely creature, but he didn’t want to leave and then they were stuck with no way to find love again. Though he doubted he’d ever find love again. Not after Juuse. He didn’t let his mind wander too far as Juuse leaned up to kiss the underside of his chin.

“You okay? I know that’s a lot to process.”   


“Just tired. That interview or...whatever that was today was draining. A lot to process, but I didn’t really have the greatest day after I left the cove.”

“Awe you missed me! I really missed you too. I couldn’t stop thinking about what we did in the cove. I still feel it everywhere on me.”

“I’m sure I could help you relive that memory again,” he said trying to keep his mind off from everything. His body was responding to Juuse’s though as he turned to slide his hand down over the younger man’s back.

“Oh? I think I’d really like that,” Juuse purred as he pulled his body flush against his own. To say they got little sleep that night was an understatement, but honestly, he couldn’t have been happier.

At some point in the night, he stared up at the bland ceiling trying to fathom everything that’s happened in the last two week. He still couldn’t comprehend the fact that he was sleeping with a younger man that also happened to be a beautiful sea creature as well. He also tried to keep the thoughts and feelings away of how deep he’s gotten with him in such a short period of time. 

He didn’t mean to get in so deep, but as he looked over at the soft sleeping face of his young lover he knew that he would never be able to get back out.

It was too soon, but he felt his heart ache to be with the young man forever.

He was in too deep and there was no way of coming back out now.

To Be Continued...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> This is just the beginning, but I'd like to give a shoutout to a couple of people. First to [Matskreider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matskreider/) for inspiring this story. And also I'd like to credit her for the passage that she wrote to start this amazing prompt off. It was so wonderful I just wanted to prolong it, so thank you for the inspiration and for allowing me to use your idea for this story. 
> 
> Secondly, I'd like to thank [GuxionLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for all of the love, support, my muse, and being my beta for this story! This has been a long time coming for this and I hope you all will stick with me as I take you through this new tale of one of my favorite pairings!
> 
> There will be Reports written by Pekka throughout the story on little details and historical facts about the Mers, so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk come to visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :) 
> 
> The Story Continues...


	8. The Deflowering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Juuse looked up at him with wide-eyes and a soft smile on his face, “Pekka.” He said with such awe and reverence that it made his heart swell._
> 
> _He slowly took them over to the table and went to pull out a chair for him. He and Mae had worked hard to clear enough sand so they could put the board down so it would be easier to sit in the seats. So he helped Juuse into his chair and then went over to his own once he was seated. “Oh my gods Pekka, this...I mean...all of this is so beautiful. You really didn’t have to go over the top like this for me. Not for this at least.” He ducked his head down shyly making Pekka smile before he moved to cover his hand with his own._
> 
> _“I wanted too. You’re so important to me. This is important to me. I was so afraid to even think about doing this, because….this is a pretty big step. It could mean a lot of change. I know it’ll mean a lot will change for me at least.” He felt the young man turn his hand over to hold his hand back as he smiled like the sun in his direction._
> 
> _“It will for me too. I’ve never ever wanted this for another being before in my whole life. I’m just so happy that I could finally find you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hello hello everyone!~
> 
> I know it's been awhile since I last posted something, but here I am again posting the next chapter for The Sea Of Glass! Again whenever Pekka and Juuse are together just assume that they're speaking Finnish to one another unless prompt otherwise. I'd also like to thank my beta writer(my muse) [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for continuing to encourage and help to make this story even better!! I wouldn't be able to do this without you! 
> 
> Anyways, and now...Pekka finally gives Juuse what he really wants. Que the smuttiest chapter ever ;-)
> 
> Enjoy!

### Chapter Seven: The Deflowering

Song - Only Forever by Demi Lovato

 

* * *

 

 

The market was bumping.

It was close to the 4th of July and everyone was getting in on those cheesy American trinkets and nicknacks that would make their parties huge.

Pekka enjoyed the holiday for the fireworks and food of course, but he had always been alone during this time. Most holidays he would spend them alone. This time he would get to spend it with Juuse. It had been 5 weeks since the discovery of Juuse being this mythical Mer and he swore it was the best moments of his life.

He spent probably half of his time over at his place than in his rental. He spent a lot of time with him in the cove as well. He had nearly forgotten the Finnish sweets that he had made that first night for him but made up for it by making them again. He was always met by the young Mers smiling face and a high pitched thrill that meant that he was happy to see him. He felt the very same way.

Juuse ate every bite of the treats and then they laid out in the sand together as he showed Pekka some other places that he liked to be touched at. Those were some very memorable moments as well. 

They also continued to try and scent one another or more of trying to help him to scent Juuse. But every time he would almost get close to smelling that icy wintery smell of fresh snow he would lose it. He felt a deep ache of longing in his chest that he knows he hasn’t felt before. He feels it every time now that he can’t scent the Mer, but Juuse reassures him that it takes time.

He doesn’t have very much time.

He also realizes that he’s falling faster than he would have liked too. He knows that he has to leave when the project is up, but he still doesn’t want to think about that. He knows how deep he’s gotten and he’s trying so desperately to keep his feelings at bay. But it’s been hard. So very difficult especially when the young mer looks at him like he’s the whole world to him. It breaks his heart and he longs to stay with him.

He never thought his vacation would turn out like this.

He doesn’t know if this is him or if this is what Juuse had mentioned before. How he would begin to become attached to him the longer he stayed with him, especially in his true form. The more time he spent with him, the more he didn't want to leave. Juuse called it the Curse of the Sirens. They didn’t have to use their song in order to keep their victims, they just had to stay with them for long periods of time.

Problem was, Pekka wanted to stay. Ever since he met the young man before he knew he was a mer he wanted to stay. His body yearned to stay with the bright-eyed beauty and hold him always. Again, he didn’t want to think about that right now.

Instead, he focused on Juuse and the time he had with him now. He started to draw him whenever he was sleeping because he wasn’t sure if he would be comfortable with him doing this while he was awake. He really was beautiful and his sketches did nothing to portray his wonder and awe for the young mer. 

Juuse started wearing his necklace more often as well. Which he tried to bring up every so often, but Juuse always managed to stray away from. Pekka understood. The necklace had to be something precious to the young mer, but it could have also been something that reminded him of his past, which he still had trouble dealing with. Pekka stayed away from the subject after a while, he knew whenever Juuse was ready he would tell him what the necklace meant.

Otherwise, they went on several dates and went out together even more. Almost every day now Pekka was finding himself stuck to Juuse’s side. He just couldn’t escape.

It’s gotten to a point where even the local market sellers knew him by name now. They’re all very kind and always try to bring him into their social gatherings. Juuse forces him to at times. He really does have a great time and he’s loving California more than he probably should.

So he was waving off one of the women who sell healthy snacks, bringing them back to Juuse’s spot where they would share lunch together as the young man sold his necklaces. As he was walking back he caught sight of the young man in question and felt his heart swell at the sight of him. He got so warm every time he saw him now and he sighed as he started over to him. 

That was when he saw the man at his booth.

He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but Juuse looked uncomfortable which made Pekka surge to protect him. As he got closer he heard the man was trying to hit him up, to which Juuse was trying to say no. The guy just wasn’t backing off. Pekka felt a tremendous urge to punch the guy as he got right up to the booth.

“Look, I see you here all of the time. Why don’t we just talk for a while and then…”

“I said I wasn’t interested. I need you to leave now.” Juuse was nervous, he looked scared and Pekka just wasn’t going to have it.

“Do we have a problem here?” Pekka wasn’t afraid of this guy. He was 6’5 for crying out loud so most men were shorter than him anyhow.

“Look, man, this isn’t your business.”   


“It’s my business when my boyfriend has politely told you to leave. So I think you better go now before I find security to escort you out.” He moved to pull Juuse against him and he went willingly, hugging him from the side.

“Fine. Glad to know he has an attack dog to protect him. Makes this more fun.”

“Get going jackass.”

The guy flips him off before leaving and Pekka feels anger bubbling right underneath the surface. Once he knows he’s gone he moves to hug Juuse close who is shaking against him, “Hey hey, Juus, baby what’s wrong? Did he try to touch you?” He could feel anger ranging to surge up again, but Juuse held him close to keep him calm.

“No, he didn’t touch me. He...I don’t know. I just felt..scared. He felt off to me. I don’t know why. I just got a weird vibe from him is all. I’m sorry. I should have come to find you.”

Pekka moved them to their seats so he could pull him close, kissing the side of his face. “No no don’t ever be sorry for that. The guy was a creep. There was no way of knowing what he would do. I’m sorry that happened to you.” He ran a hand over his back, kissing the top of his head as he calmed the young man back down.

“You called me your boyfriend.” Juuse pulled back to look up at him with such wonder and awe that Pekka had a hard time not falling right back in again.

“I did. I hope that’s okay?”

Juuse laughed full of happiness as he stood up to stand in between his legs. He moved to hug him close as he smiled into the side of his neck. “It’s more than okay. Gods, you make me so happy. I haven’t been this happy in so long. I like you being my boyfriend.”

He was smiling so shyly once he pulled back and Pekka kept him close with his hands on his hips, “I like being your boyfriend too. Though I don’t feel like just your boyfriend. It...it feels like more I guess. Sorry.”

He ducked his head down but it was pulled back up as Juuse smiled like he was receiving the best gift ever, “I know how you feel. You mean so much more to me than just my boyfriend. I feel so deeply for you….it scares me Pekka.”

The older man was more than grateful that they could speak to each other in private. Their language a barrier separating them from the world. They leaned their foreheads together as an unspeakable feeling of forbidden love coursed right through his veins. “It scares me too, but I feel the very same way.”

They stayed together like they were until Juuse’s stomach gave a loud gurgle and Pekka burst into laughter. “Every fucking time,” the young man curses as he turns to grab their lunches.

“It’s how this works for us. It’s what makes our relationship so special. We can never go without food, ever.”

Juuse gives a cute giggle before coming back to sit in his lap, “You got that right.” He kisses him long and sweet before pulling back so they could eat their lunches.

Everyone in the market knew of their tight relationship, so their displays of affection never bothered anyone at all. Some of the women actually told them they envied them for being so open with each other. It always made the two Finns blush every single time.

After what happened Pekka could feel deep in his heart, in his soul that he was ready to give himself completely to Juuse. God knows the young man has been pestering him constantly about taking his virginity. Not so much as pestering as just teasing and being slutty as he would lay his long beautiful body out on the beach. He would touch himself constantly and rub over that special place over his tail.

It got Pekka hot every single time.

But every time he just wouldn’t feel ready yet. 

He knew Juuse was ready, but he wasn’t. This would be a big step for them and he knew it. That’s why he always held himself back. They would be getting hot and worked up on the beach when his wet opening would flower for him. He honestly couldn’t hold himself back one time as he leaned down to lick him out.

He’s never seen the young mer come so fast. 

He came at least three times and begged for him to fuck him. He just couldn’t, even though his body ached for it. His mouth, his tongue always came back from a journey after licking Juuse out. He hadn’t been lying when he said he was both male and female. Juuse had explained that his female side was coming out more for him because he felt safe with him. His mer instincts wanted to mate, to become a true female. 

Pekka just wasn’t ready, but after what happened at the market he knew it was time. He knew he would never be able to come back from this, but he also knew he wouldn’t regret a single moment of it.

He began to plan out the perfect weekend for them to do this. His co-workers always ragged him for being so overly romantic, but he just couldn’t help it. He wanted to show how special a person was by going over the top because that’s how he felt about them. So, although he regretted it as soon as he did it, he asked Mae for help.

“Oh shit! This is it isn’t it! Holy shit Juice has been nagging me nonstop about wanting you to dick him so badly that he can hardly see. Fucking awesome! So, what’s the plan?”

Even after a month of knowing the young woman he still wasn’t used to her open personality. Very open personality. She was great just, very open. “Very romantic and I want to try and have dinner on the beach if we can. I’ll need you to keep him distracted during the 4th of July weekend so I can get everything set up in the cove. Well...um..we’ll most likely stay the whole weekend.”

“Oh my god you’re going to dick him so good! Hot damn he won’t be able to swim for days! Holy shit this is exciting. Okay, captain, I will operate Distract the Young Virgin while you make your weekend getaway perfect for the deflowering.”

“How do I put up with you?”

“Awe you love me and you know it! Hey, you get Juice, you get me too! It’s a package deal. You can’t have one without the other.” She said coming over to pat him on the back.

“Wonderful,” he deadpanned and she cackled to his blushing dismay. 

The rest of the week was spent working on the project, gathering things for their special weekend, and distracting Juuse long enough so he didn’t figure out what was happening. Mae, despite being, herself, was a huge help and always managed to keep Juuse busy with other things.

The weekend was almost here and he got more and more excited with each passing day. He was at his local supermarket gathering some last minute items when he spotted someone staring his way. He had his glasses on today because he had to get a refill on his contacts, so he wasn’t sure if he was seeing right.

But then he saw him clearly. It was the same guy who was hitting Juuse up at the Farmer’s Market. Anger started to boil within him as he walked closer to the guy, “Hey! Are you following me? Fuck off!”

The guy never responded. He gave him a toothy grin and then disappeared into the growing crowd of people. Pekka felt his insides churning as fear stroked through him. When he finally returned back to his rental home he instantly called Juuse to make sure he was alright.

“Hey babe, how are you? I’ve missed you.”

“I...yeah yeah I’m good. Just...busy. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Are you okay? You sound....did something happen?”

Pekka wasn’t sure how, but since they’ve spent so much more time together they’ve connected more than he has with anyone before in his life. It was an odd feeling to feel Juuse and he wasn’t even sure if he actually was, but Juuse could tell something was off. He just didn’t want to worry him.

“Yeah, but don’t worry. Seriously I’ve handled it. Just...Juuse, just promise me you’ll be safe. If someone tries to approach you just...just be cautious okay?”

He heard nothing but his soft breathing before he answered again, “I promise. I promise I’ll be careful with you.”

“Please do. I care about you too much to let anything happen to you.”

“I feel the same about you. I promise I’ll be safe.”

“Okay, okay.” He pushed his hair back as the fear seeped out of him. He was just happy to hear the young man’s voice.

“Hey, so how’s your project going?” He appreciated his young boyfriend for distracting him from what happened. So they talked for the longest time before Juuse said he had to go, “Mae keeps pestering me about her damn tea! I love her, but it’s getting annoying.”

“Well, hopefully, she’ll leave you alone this weekend.”

“I hope so too. I love her but damn.”

Pekka chuckled understanding completely and he already planned to reward her for distracting his boyfriend so well, “I know. Well go and help her out. I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

“See you then!”

There was always a pause now as if one or the other would say those precious words, but they never came. 

“Bye Juuse.”

A soft sigh was heard before he finally answered, “Bye.”   
  


* * *

 

**4th of July Night**

  
  


His nerves were absolutely shot.

Pekka had the whole night planned out to a T, but that’s not why he felt so nervous. The knowing that this could ultimately change his life forever stuck with him at the back of his mind. He also tried to rationalize that it was only sex, what harm would there be? But the more logical side of him always won out saying that this was different.

This was different. 

This felt like so much more than just a hookup with someone from one of the bars or strip clubs. This he felt would force him to make some life-changing decision for himself. He was prepared to do this once it came to that, but for now, he focused on that night.

He and Mae prepared everything on Bodega Bay where she had said the fireworks would be seen from across the way. It was the perfect set-up for their romantic dinner, that would lead up to the big moment.

They had gotten there early so they could set-up and Mae was careful to make sure everything stayed fresh as they got ready. He was dressed up for the occasion even though he knew Juuse wouldn’t be, but that was more than fine. He wanted this to be special so he didn’t care how Juuse dressed, he just wanted to present the perfect image for tonight.

As 9 pm rolled around he began to pace as he looked at his watch.

“Hey man, he’s going to be here. He’s always late for shit you know that.”

He did know that. Juuse was notorious for showing up at the last minute for different occasions because he was playing on his phone or his video games. He didn’t mind, it made him laugh honestly, but it still didn’t prevent him from pacing with anxiety coursing through him.

“What if he doesn’t like this? What if he just wants to have a nice party night?”

“Then we have a party night! No biggie! Relax, this is going to go perfectly.” Mae patted him on the back and took a deep breath. Everything would be fine, he just needed to relax.

Just as he was about to make another lap in the sand he saw a car pull up and he scrambled back to where everything was set-up. “He’s here!”

“Okay, I saw the light. Just stay calm. It’s not like you’re proposing to him or anything…..wait you’re not are you?!”

“Mae!”

“Okay okay jeez! I was just making sure.”

Pekka wrung his hands together in nervous anticipation as they waited for Juuse to come down. He waited and waited until finally, he saw him come down the path and then pause as he saw the line of candles running down the boardwalk.

“What’s?...” His eyes grew big as he took in the scene in front of him.

There were candles that lead up to a flat sandy circle on the beach. This is where a roundtable was set-up with a candle and roses at the center. Mae was off to the side waiting while Pekka waited at the front in his casual white button down and his black trousers. 

Juuse slowly made his way down taking in everything until he was just a foot away from where Pekka stood. “Pekka, I...you..how?”

Pekka took that moment to step forward and grab a hold of his hands in his own. “I thought that tonight would be the perfect night. I mean...for everything.”

Juuse looked up at him with wide-eyes and a soft smile on his face, “Pekka.” He said with such awe and reverence that it made his heart swell.

He slowly took them over to the table and went to pull out a chair for him. He and Mae had worked hard to clear enough sand so they could put the board down so it would be easier to sit in the seats. So he helped Juuse into his chair and then went over to his own once he was seated. “Oh my gods Pekka, this...I mean...all of this is so beautiful. You really didn’t have to go over the top like this for me. Not for this at least.” He ducked his head down shyly making Pekka smile before he moved to cover his hand with his own.

“I wanted too. You’re so important to me. This is important to me. I was so afraid to even think about doing this, because….this is a pretty big step. It could mean a lot of change. I know it’ll mean a lot will change for me at least.” He felt the young man turn his hand over to hold his hand back as he smiled like the sun in his direction.

“It will for me too. I’ve never ever wanted this for another being before in my whole life. I’m just so happy that I could finally find you.”

They shared a moment with each other, that wasn’t exactly saying those three simple words, but very close to it. Mae finally came back with two dishes setting them down on the table and then going to pour them both some wine. She winked in Juuse’s direction who blushed but looked as if he might cry with the pure joy on his face.

The evening went by very pleasantly and the romantic scenery made the moment even brighter for the both of them. Mae put on some soft music to be played in the background as they dug into their meal. They talked and shared bites of their food back and forth despite being the same meal. When dessert came they shared a delicate chocolate cake, Juuse’s favorite on the same plate. This time they did share this back and forth, exchanging deep smothering kisses that made Pekka want to screw the rest of his plans.

But he managed to pull through it and finally he was pulling Juuse over to stand by the edge of the ocean waters. Their bare feet in the sand as Pekka wrapped his arms around the young man’s waist from behind. Juuse leaned back into his body as they watched the full moon rise over the ocean’s surface and Pekka could already hear the young man begin to hum in preparation for the rest of the night. Just as Pekka planned right at 11 pm fireworks started going off in the distance. 

The colorful array of blues and reds and whites lit up the night sky. The sparkle of these lights reflected a dazzling display of color that made them both gasp in awe at the beauty they saw displayed. Pekka hugged Juuse tightly up against his body, kissing the back of his neck as they watched the amazing show. He was so dazed by the show that he hadn’t realized that the young man had gone to turn in his arms.

He looked up at him, his eyes darkening as lights shined in the background. His hands slide up his arms before traveling back down to grab both of his hands in his. “Can we go now? I think I’m ready.” The younger man bit his bottom lip as Pekka had to swallow hard with what was about to happen.

“Yes, let’s go.” Juuse gave him a shy smile before taking one of his hands and they started to slowly walk together down along the edge of the shoreline. Mae waved them off, throwing Pekka a wink before they turned a corner and she disappeared from their line of sight.

They took the shortcut into the cavern, by-passing the areas with piles of glass that may have fallen from the roof of the cave, and entered the cavern. Just as they did Juuse’s eyes grew wide as he saw the set-up Pekka had made for them. He wasn’t a very rich man, but he wasn’t poor either. He was able to go out and gather new bedding, a canopy, etc. He dressed the cavern to make it very much like a secret paradise getaway. Juuse stepped away from him as he walked over to the dozen of stringed lights that he had taken the time to hang up along the rock walls.

The lights shined off of the glass pieces embedded into the walls and created a stunning array of color and light. The moon had risen fully and shown perfectly into the cavern. Juuse turned to look at Pekka full awe and wonder as he took a step backward towards the water.

Pekka shared the same emotions as the young man did. This was beyond just a first time fuck, this was connecting with another being that could last for a lifetime. He could feel it humming underneath his skin. A powerful urge and vibration of power simmering right underneath the surface. They were about to do something that was beyond rare for them in Juuse’s world. They were about to connect as Mer and Man.

Without saying a word Juuse began to slowly take off his clothes piece by piece. He kept eye contact with Pekka the whole time until he was stripped bare for his eyes to behold. He seemed to shimmer in the glowing moonlight. A pale beam of sparkling skin that made Pekka want to come closer to the young man, and right there laying perfectly around his neck was the pale pink shell necklace that always made him look like royalty. He wanted to touch him.

He watched as the young man carefully take the necklace off as if it were a precious stone and laid it onto one of the rocks jutting out from the beach. 

Juuse then turned and started for the water. He looked back at him a final time, the same look of awe and wonder in his eyes, along with something else that Pekka matched completely. The young man smiled shyly before finally turning and walking into the ocean waters.

Pekka watched him walk until his head hit the surface and then he was ducking underneath the dark depths. Already he could hear the stirrings of Juuse’s song, the importance of the moment bringing out the beauty of Juuse’s muse. Pekka walked a bit down and then waited until he finally saw Juuse emerge from the depths below.

The young mer wasn’t just glowing as he came back, he was dazzling in the moonlight. He swam up until he was pushing himself up onto the sandy beach and then propping himself up onto his tail. He fanned his tail out in an obvious display to show-off his beauty and it was working.

Pekka began to walk down until he stopped and started to strip his clothes as well. Juuse watched with bated breath as the older man took off his clothes in full view for him. Pekka laid everything with Juuse’s by their little bed and then walked down towards the mer, naked, and ready to connect with this incredible creature.

The mer went to lay flat onto the sand as Pekka approached and stretched himself out to show-off the pale expand of his body. His tail was a deep blue tonight and sparkled in the moonlight. He went down onto the sand beside the mer, before moving to lay beside him as well. He moved so that he had both of his hands on either side of the mer as he hovered over his body.

Juuse slowly raised a hand up until he was gently stroking his cheek. The texture of his skin making him sigh as his eyes fluttered closed. He leaned into the touch just as he heard Juuse purr in response. “Pekka?” His eyes opened at the haunted tone of his name being spoken. He felt hypnotized as he stared into those deep blue eyes.

“Scent me now Pekka, please.”

The request was odd at this moment, but for whatever reason, the urge to do just as Juuse asked made him move his hand until he was sliding underneath to cup the back of his head. The mer sighed as Pekka leaned down and began to scent Juuse, allowing his eyes to close shut so he could hopefully get the full effect of his smell.

He could smell nothing at first, but then he was hit with the most amazing scent he’s ever experienced in his life. A icy snow and metal. The metal he smelled though was small, thin. The picture got bigger until it displayed a small pond with children playing. The children were skating. They were trying to play hockey, but without the proper equipment they couldn’t do much but use brooms to help them. They skated over this perfectly smooth icy pond as if it never got scratched up. The scent of metal and ice made hairs on the back of Pekka’s neck stand on end.

He then smelled something else. Something….warm. 

He saw a cabin along the way and a woman stepping out. She called the children to come inside because it was dinner time. Among the children to be last was a very pale small child with a head of dark hair, but eyes that were crystal blue. 

_ ‘Will we get to play again soon mama?’ _

 

_ ‘Of course my son. Very soon, but we will see our family first in the Baltic. I’m sure you will be happy to see your brothers and sisters, yes?’ _

 

_ ‘Yes, mama! I can’t wait to see them! They should come to play skates too!’ _

 

_ The woman laughed softly, she had a very kind face with similar features matching the boys, ‘Yes my son. I think they would like that too. Now come, papa has made salmon bake tonight.’ _

 

_ The child excitedly rushed inside before the door shuts and then the image goes black. _

Pekka’s face felt wet and as he pulled back he saw that Juuse was crying as well, “Juuse. What was that?”

“My happiest memory. That’s how scents work. When anyone experiences the best memory ever they attach themselves to that scent. So whenever another being is able to scent them that means they shared a memory similar to your own. You got to see it too didn’t you? The cabin by the icy pond?”

Pekka nodded and suddenly felt a sadness that wasn’t his own, “Juuse?”

“Stay calm for me Pekka, this just means that we’ve finally connected with each other. It means you were supposed to be with me.” He smiles full of unbridled joy as more tears slip from his eyes.

“So, this happened before…”

“Yes, before my whole family was killed. It was the only memory that I truly had that made me feel happy. I saw yours too. Your cabin in the woods.”

“Yes. It was a camping trip before I found out I would never be able to do what I loved ever again.”

He could feel the mers sadness and love for him and he shuddered as more tears leaked from his eyes. “Oh Pekka. You’re not alone. You never ever have to be alone ever again.” He felt the mer stroke his cheek and he leaned into it. Despite the calmy texture, it was the best feeling he’s ever felt in his whole life. 

He opened his eyes to look down at this beautiful creature and knew he would never ever be the same after this, “Do you still want to do this? Because if we do this we probably won’t be able to go back ever again.”

The mer stared back, a look of determination in his eyes. He curled his hand up to stroke the side of Pekka’s face with his webbed hand. He sighed leaning into the touch, “I want this. I want you. I wouldn’t ever want to be separated from you, but I know that I don’t wish for another being to be with me other than you. So take me Pekka, make me yours.”

How could he say no to the young mer? His heart told him there would never be anyone other than the mer as well. So he took the leap and finally crushed their lips together into a tender kiss. He nipped and kissed, carefully licking into his mouth tasting the salty bitterness that made him groan with pleasure.

The young mer combed his webbed fingers through Pekka’s soft strands, running one through his hair as the other went to stroke over his tanned skin. Pekka savored Juuse’s taste before moving down along the side of his jawline, before making his way down to kiss along the side of his neck. He sucked at the sensitive thin layer of skin that were his gills on the side of his neck making the mer clutch onto him tighter as he threw his head back.

“Oh, gods Pekka!” He cried out as he tilted his head enough to give Pekka room to suck onto the skin more. He ran his tongue right underneath the surface of the skin tasting that same salt as before when he was kissing into the mers mouth. It had him breathless as he sucked a bruise onto his skin. He made sure not to touch the right side due to Juuse’s warning but gave him a playful kiss there that made the mer click a giggle out. He smiled into his skin as his hands never stopped running themselves over his body. 

He flitted and teased the gills on the side of his ribs making the mer shiver as he continued to suck bruises onto his pale skin. He slowly made his way down until he was running his tongue over the mers nipples, swirling and sucking the nubs until they became hard and sensitive to the touch. 

“Pekka! Gods Pekka!” Juuse’s chanting was music to his ears as he continued to give the same treatment to the other nipple as he did the first. The mer was a quivering mess underneath him, but he wasn’t fairing much better as his erect member in between his legs reminded him of this fact. He wanted to desperately stroke himself while pleasuring the mer, but he wanted to assure that his lover was satisfied first before thinking about his own needs.

He moved a hand up to twist one of his nipples making the mer thrill as his body arched up from the sandy beach. As he teased his nipple he moved further down until he was licking and teasing the thin skin of his gills on the side of his ribs. Juuse’s hands spasmed out before one settled onto the back of his head and the other was scratching lines in the sand with his distended claws. He was careful as he stroked his hair and Pekka didn’t fear, he felt no fear while around Juuse.

Pekka teased and left more bruises onto his pale skin as he made his way down his body. Once he found himself licking where his scales met his skin he looked up at Juuse for help. The mer was an absolute writhing mess on the sand until he stopped to see Pekka looking up at him. “You...uh..you remember that place where...where my dick was?” He gestured lower on his tail. Pekka found the place after another once over as he saw where the scales were more discolored from the rest. It wasn’t a huge area, but it was in the right location where his human cock would be on his body. So, in general, it made sense in Pekka’s mind.

“Here, yes?” He teased around the area and instantly Juuse whined as he ran his fingers across the discolored scales.

“Y..yes..there. My...my body is preparing itself for you. So all you have to do is rub the area, or tease it like..um..like you were doing to the rest of my body and then...and then my body will open up to you,” he panted in his haunted voice.

“Alright and this is still what you want? I’ll stop if you need me too...” His words were cut off as the mer used his inhuman strength to drag him back up for a smothering kiss. 

When they finally pulled apart they were breathless as Pekka pulled him down to lean their foreheads together, “Yes. I want this more than anything. I want you. I want you to make me yours please.” His voice sounded as if it might crack and Pekka kissed him again to ease his worry.

“Sh-sh I’ve got you, I promised you didn’t I? I just want to be sure.” He felt the mer comb his webbed hand through his hair again with a sweet smile on his face.

“I’m more than sure about this. I would never betray you like the others did. I promise to never leave you. I don’t think I could ever do that.” Pekka felt his throat clog up with unwanted emotions as he buried himself on the right side of Juuse’s neck. He breathed in the wintery snow of his scent that was so unlike the salt and sea that he normally smelled on his skin. But it was the most wonderful scent that he’s ever encountered in his whole life.

“I know you wouldn’t. Just know I wouldn’t do that to you either...” He couldn’t say those words, just not yet. It was almost time, but he wanted to wait until the right moment to say them.

They clung to each other for a moment longer, scenting each other like they’ve done it for years. Juuse sighed in satisfaction after coming off from his skin, his eyes blown big and wide showing the more creative side of himself with his enthrall eyes. Pekka found them breathtaking. He gave a final kiss before moving back down his body and hovering over his tail. He looked up to Juuse to make sure that he still wanted this and after a nod, he moved down to lick over the discolored scales.

The mer gurgled out a moan as Pekka teased and licked the discolored area. He thought it might have been worse but he found it was very pleasant licking at the scales. Very soon after some teasing and licking at the area he felt it soften and then slowly flower open for him. It seemed almost like a wound opening up, but he honestly didn’t want to think of it like this. But it was the only thing that came to mind as he watched Juuse’s wet hole open for him.

Pekka felt the mer shaking underneath him and as he looked up to see if he was alright he saw Juuse touching his skin, moaning softly as he shivered on the sand. “This is new for you, isn’t it? This isn’t like the other times?”

The mer shook his head as he panted on the sand, “N..no. Th..this feels...different. Like...like my body is..is preparing the way for you. It knows I found an alpha to mate with me. So...everything feels so good right now.” Juuse gave a haunted whine as another wave of arousal went through him. Pekka eased him through it until he was calmer on the sand. “Thank you.”

Pekka leaned down to kiss where his tail met his body making the mer click happily in response. “You’re welcome. I want to help ease you into this, so let’s make you nice and wet yeah?”

Juuse gasped slightly in shock at his use of words as another shiver ran through him, “Yes! Gods yes! Let me feel your tongue inside me!” The mers moans went straight to his cock which was already leaking pre-come from the way Juuse’s body arched every time he touched him. He was getting off on being Juuse’s first.

So the response to Juuse’s moan was a moan of his own along with him bending down and licking into the mers wet hole. “Oh! Oh, gods!! Oh, gods, that’s good!! That’s so good, please Pekka don’t ever stop!! Gods never ever stop that!” The mer gasped and writhed and he had to wrap an arm around his tail in order to hold him down. His tail was extremely strong so he tried to ease him by running his hand along the side of it.

The mer calmed slightly but still gave sharp thrills and cries every time Pekka sucked or licked in a particularly good place. Despite what he thought, he found him sweet to the taste. He wasn’t sure if it was due to all of the juice Juuse usually drank, but fuck his wet juices tasted amazing. He sucked and licked him up like a man dying of thirst. Juuse writhed and shook as he brought him closer and closer to the brink of his orgasm.

He was curious to see if he would come just like this, so he doubled his efforts and soon he heard Juuse chanting his name over and over again. “Gods! Pekka! Pekka! I’m...I feel..I have to..I have to…” the mer whined a sharp thrill escaping him, unable to find the words.

“Come for me Juuse. I want you soaking wet for me before I get to fuck you with my big cock.” His dirty words combined with his filthy tongue must have done the trick because soon he was nearly lifted up as Juuse came hard with a loud cry. It made Pekka jump at the sudden pop of sound, but he recovered quickly going back to licking around Juuse’s now soaking wet swollen hole. It was redder than before and seemed wider than when it first opened up for him. 

He licked another stripe before lifting up his head taking deep breaths after getting the air knocked out of his lungs. “You okay?” Juuse had his eyes closed and he looked completely blissed out. If this was how he was going to be when he licked him out, he was beyond excited to see what he would look like once he got to take him.

The mer nodded before gaining his breath back as well. “Fine. That...that was amazing. Holy shit that was...fuck that was so good. Gods Pekka you were made by the gods above. You are a true work of art I swear. Fuck. I gods I want you to take me now. I need you to fuck me!” His praises and whines made a shiver of arousal go straight to his cock and he had to hold onto himself, afraid that he might come too quickly.

“I will. I promise I will, but let’s take this slow okay? You said it wasn’t supposed to be very comfortable the first time someone enters you. You...uh..you mentioned a veil?” He watched the mer blush that deep blue on his cheeks, making his sweet freckles stand out as he bit his lip.

“Yes. I...um..to make me female..there is..uh..there is a thin, very very thin layer of skin or a veil that prevents me from becoming female. If..if you pierce it, break it, then I’ll become female. I..I have heard that there is some pain at first, but after a little bit it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Pekka moved back up until he was cupping his face, leaning down to kiss the corner of his lips. “Are you nervous?”

Juuse nodded, “A little. I don’t like pain, but...but I know you’ll take care of me. I know I’ll be safe and comfortable with you.”

Pekka nodded as he kissed the mer again before coming back up, “Tell me to stop as soon as it hurts. When it doesn’t hurt anymore then you tell me to move. You dictate what we do, yes?”

The mer nodded, “Yes, take care of me. I want to be yours now.” He stroked a webbed thumb over his cheek which he leaned into before turning to kiss the center of his palm. He wiped the sand from his face to no great avail as sweat glistened over his skin. This would be messy, but he couldn’t imagine having their first time together any cleaner.

He moved back down just a little before swinging a leg over to straddle the young mers tail. The mer gave a high-pitched whine just as he groaned at the wonderful feeling of Juuse’s body underneath him. He moved up until he had both hands on either side of Juuse’s head, while his cock was nudging right at his hot wet hole. “You still want this? Last chance.”

The mer had the nerve to look annoyed even in his aroused state, which frankly Pekka found adorable if Juuse wasn’t giving him a daring look, “Yes I’m sure. I want you. I said I did, now please stop asking and just make me yours. Please, I waited way too long to find someone I could find a home with and I don’t want to be alone again please.” He sounded on the brink of crying and Pekka kissed him sweetly to calm his fears.

“Okay, okay. I promise you’ll never have to be alone ever again. I’ll always be yours.”

“Always?”

“Always.”

Juuse pulled him back down for a kiss again just as he reached a hand down and helped to push his cock into the mers hole. The mer broke off from the kiss as he slowly entered his body and had to take several deep breaths himself at the tight heat that began to surround his cock. He was almost halfway when he felt something blocking the rest of the way. He didn’t push any further knowing that this was where he had to push through in order to make Juuse female.

He could easily just fuck him like this being careful mind, but the look that Juuse gave him told him how much he wanted this, “Pekka. Pekka do it. Pierce the veil, make me female, make me yours. Just...just do it fast please and hold me tight. Until I say to let go, okay?” The nervousness that suddenly came through in his voice made him kiss the young mer again, easing up as much fear and nervousness as he could.

“I promise I will. You direct everything. Are you ready?”

Juuse nodded, gripping onto his back, the shakes in his body telling Pekka of how much he both wanted this and how nervous he was about the big change. Pekka understood the feeling. He could back off. He could say they weren’t ready that they needed to wait, but that’s not what Juuse wanted and honestly, that’s not what he wanted either.

He pulled back his hips just a bit, keeping eye contact with Juuse the whole time before he pushed hard and felt that thin veil gives way as he bottomed out inside of the mer. True to his word he engulfed him with his body as he pushed all the way in and felt Juuse cry out as a sharp sting hit his left shoulder. Juuse was biting him to keep from screaming. He suffered through the pain as Juuse went through a different pain altogether. The mer was crying hot tears as the pain of being made female changed his body forever.

Pekka felt him try to get away from underneath him, but he just planted his knees in deep and held him down. He felt tears streaking his cheeks and he knew they weren’t his own. He kissed the side of Juuse’s neck as the mer’s body changed right underneath. This took several minutes before Juuse finally unhinged his jaw from his shoulders and began to lick at the wound.

“I’m...I so sorry...hurt..sorry. Feel...different…” Pekka figured his speech was wrecked by the sudden change as well, so he only had a few words that he could speak at a time.

“Don’t be sorry. I’m sorry that it hurt so badly. We can stop if…” His words were cut off by the mouth that covered his own. He groaned at the salty copper taste that must have been his own blood. He couldn’t find it in himself to care as he kissed him back.

“No..no stop. Better..better now. Feel...mmm..feel good.” Juuse gave a haunted sigh as his eyes fell closed. Pekka stayed still as he felt Juuse underneath him began to move his tail again, but this time it felt as if he was fucking himself on his cock. “Feel so so good. Feel big inside me...feel so big. You hit...hit a good place. Feel so good...can move, please. Please move...want to feel move inside me,” the mer was completely lost to the new sensations of his changed body and Pekka went to kiss him before leaning a bit back.

“I promise, I’m going to make this really good for you.” He slowly brought his hips back up, looking down his body he swore he saw blood but he didn’t want to think about that. Right now his lover was asking for him to take him for the first time and that was exactly what he planned to do.

He slowly pushed back into his body and he felt the change as well. More female, but tight like fucking a man. He had to keep calm to refrain from coming too quickly as he began to slowly move in and out of his body. Juuse whined underneath him as they both experienced his newly changed body for the first time. 

The Mer held onto him as he began to pick up speed, letting himself enjoy the pleasures of Juuse’s warm wet receptive body as he held him back. He always had that niggling fear at the back of his mind that he was hurting Juuse, but every time he would slow down the Mer would thrust his tail up to bring him right back.

The scent of copper, salt, and sea mingled in the air with the new scent of sex as well. It made him groan as he sought out Juuse’s plump lips. He thrust his tongue into the Mets mouth and kissed him full of passion and deep aching love. He has truly never felt anything so remotely arousing and pleasurable in all of his life. Nothing would compare, or could ever compare with how amazing this felt.

Pekka felt like he had connected even further with the Mer and with each thrust he got closer to being his always. He just knew deep down that he would never find another like Juuse and honestly he wasn’t perturbed by this knowledge whatsoever. 

Juuse licked back into his mouth before pulling away, breathing harshly as he felt him tighten around him. “Pekka. Pekka I...I have too...gods I feel like I have too..,” the Mer groaned hauntingly as his hole clenched even tighter around him as if milking his cock from within. It made him shudder as it pushed him closer to the brink as well.

“I’m...I’m right there Juuse. Come for me. I want you to come for me love.” As the word escaped him he watched the Mers eyes grow wide as tears started to threaten to pour again. 

“Love?”

“Yes, Juuse. I love you. I love you so much.”

The Mer let tears fall as a shrill cry escaped him. His hole clenched tightly around him and he felt Juuse’s hole spasm around him making his hips thrust harder into him, “Juuse?” The Mer whined and writhed in his ecstasy as his orgasm kept going. Juuse pulled him close as if to keep him from leaving. 

“I love you too. I love you my always. Do it Pekka. Come inside me. I want to feel your pleasure. Mark me, make me yours,” the haunted song of his voice had him seeing white as his balls had drawn up, and after a couple more thrust he was coming hard deep inside of the Mer. He came harder than he’s ever had in his whole life and it didn’t make it any better as Juuse’s hole seemed to milk him of every last drop.

Pekka honestly couldn’t help it. He collapsed on top of the young Mer making him oof in response as his body just went limp. He felt the mer just as limp until he felt him begin to run his hands over his skin. He shivered as he trailed his sharp nails dangerously over his skin. A creature as powerful and beautiful could kill him where he lies, but instead, the young mer kissed so softly at his skin that he swore he didn’t feel it. 

Butterfly kisses that left him breathless. 

Everything was a blur of movement and color as he continued to hear the soft chantings of  _ ‘I love you’s’ _ over and over again. He felt as if he were floating, it was unlike anything that he’s ever felt before in his whole life. Juuse seemed to ease him back to consciousness and when he did he found himself on his back, laying halfway in the ocean waters. The mer was slow in his movements but was gently washing him clean. As he came too he groaned as he went to sit up and met the mers eyes. He looked like he was glowing and smiled shyly ducking his head as he met his gaze.

“Here, let me help. I’m sorry I’ve never, fuck I’ve never passed out like that before. Does it hurt? Are you hurting anywhere love?” He slid further down until he was alongside the mer. He noticed that the mer was keeping his tail out of the water, most likely afraid it might sting in the salty seas.

The mer went buttery soft close to him at the pet name and Pekka moved closer to stroke his hand over his skin. “A little. I’m sorer than anything, but...I feel really good. But..yes, I don’t know if it’ll hurt if I wash myself clean,” he spoke so shyly, afraid that his lack of knowledge would make him seem weak. Pekka moved to cup Juuse’s face bringing him forward so he could kiss him again. Despite Juuse’s best efforts he still felt gritty and dirty, which was fine being their first time on a beach. 

_ ‘Next time we're doing it in the water, _ ’ he thought as he pulled back while stroking his thumb along the side of his cheek.

“I know it might sting a bit, but if we don’t clean the area it might get infected and I don’t want you getting sick or hurt over this. Okay? I’ll help you as best as I can. Do you...do you use..soap?” He watched Juuse’s face break out from his shy demeanor to a full open-mouthed smile. He thrilled loudly, clicking fast as giggles escaped him. Pekka felt like he missed the joke, but he just rolled his eyes as he went to kiss his forehead.

“Stop laughing. I’m serious, we have to get cleaned up and I don’t want you just using the water. And no I don’t care that you’re a mer and ‘ _ We don’t do that among our people Pekka.’  _ You need to make sure this is cleaned or you’ll get sick and if you don’t, then we won’t be able to do this again.” He teased but the mer instantly stopped laughing, going wide-eyed at even the implication of them not having sex like this again. He pouted slightly before gesturing towards the cavern.

“Yes, I can still use the soap. I use it all of the time. I’m...I..just don’t want it to hurt,” he looked nervous and he couldn’t blame him. He moved back just enough to check the area, looking to Juuse to make sure that he was okay with him checking. The mer nodded, biting softly at his bottom lip as Pekka went to check the area.

Juuse’s opening was red and swollen. It looked like it was very sensitive to the touch and there was blood surrounding his bottom half. Juuse had tried to clean him, but he had blood caked to his lower half, the evidence of their lovemaking as clear as day. He didn’t mean to be so rough and instantly felt his stomach drop at the swollen area, “God Juuse I’m so sorry. If I was hurting you I’m so sorry. I had no idea I was hurting you.”

He felt the mers hand cup his own face, tilting it up to meet his eyes, “You didn’t do anything I didn’t ask for. I...I had a feeling this would be...much messier than I had originally imagined. I knew it would hurt and it did, but you made it feel so much better for me afterward. I’m just sore I promise, just nervous about it stinging.”

“Well once we clean it then it’ll heal properly and I’ll need to clean up too,” he didn’t say it aloud, but the soreness from the bite on his left shoulder reminded him that he was in a relationship with a dangerous Siren. He hadn’t realized Juuse would bite him and it hurt at first, but the pleasure overwhelmed him to a point where he didn’t feel the pain.

The mer nodded, still nervous obviously before smiling at him. “Okay, as long as you’ll help me.”

“Of course love, I wouldn’t let you do this on your own. I’ll always help you.”

“Love. I like it when you call me love,” he said it so shyly that it made Pekka kiss the mer again. Juuse just melted into the kiss as he licked into his mouth. It was deep and he felt more connected to the mer more than he has with another in his whole life. 

He just knew he was in deep trouble. 

After their moment Pekka went back up to their cozy cove, limping on the way up, yes he was old but damn. He came back with some coconut scented soap and gestured for them to move towards the waters. He slowly eased Juuse back into the water and held onto him as the salt water hit his swollen hole. The mer hissed and clung to Pekka as he allowed him to wash the blood away. 

Once he got the blood washed off he lathered soap over his skin to help clean the area. Juuse hissed again, but it wasn’t as bad this time as he slowly relaxed. The pain eased up and slowly he watched Juuse’s hole close back up. “See, just needed to be cleaned up. Are you alright?”

Juuse nodded sighing happily as he dipped underneath the waters before coming back up. He flipped his hair back, flicking the water in his face making the mer laugh as he did. “Yes, I’m much better now thank you. Now you yes? Can I help?” His big blue eyes looking so shy that he swore he would give him the moon if he could. He could ask for anything and he would gladly give it.

“Of course love. We have to clean the area on my shoulder. I’ll have to put a bandage on it so it can heal, but the salt water will help tremendously.”

“I’m sorry about that. I didn’t intend to hurt you. I was...I just…” Pekka stopped him with a kiss before pulling back with a smile on his face.

“I know. It’s fine. I’ll live it was just a bite. I could hardly feel it anyways. I was enjoying myself too much.” He gave Juuse another chaste kiss making the mer thrill happily as he chased after his lips.

“I did too. Thank you, thank you for making me yours. I don’t feel alone anymore,” he saw a shine of tears in his big unnatural eyes and he shared his emotions as well. It would take some time for him to get used to the emotions he supposed they now shared now. It was completely odd and the weirdest shit that’s ever happened him before, but hell he loved it. He loved this creature with his whole heart and he wouldn’t want to change anything otherwise.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Pekka didn’t stop Juuse from kissing him as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He felt his tail wrap around his upper body, but not preventing him from falling. He threaded his fingers through the mers soft strands as they kissed underneath the glowing moonlight.

Together connected more than lovers, more like soul mates.

 

To Be Continued...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> This is just the beginning, but I'd like to give a shoutout to a couple of people. First to [Matskreider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matskreider/) for inspiring this story. And also I'd like to credit her for the passage that she wrote to start this amazing prompt off. It was so wonderful I just wanted to prolong it, so thank you for the inspiration and for allowing me to use your idea for this story. 
> 
> Secondly, I'd like to thank [GuxionLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for all of the love, support, my muse, and being my beta for this story! This has been a long time coming for this and I hope you all will stick with me as I take you through this new tale of one of my favorite pairings!
> 
> There will be Reports written by Pekka throughout the story on little details and historical facts about the Mers, so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk come to visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :) 
> 
> The Story Continues...


	9. The Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Juuse sighed as he leaned against his shoulder looking down at the necklace in his hands, “It belonged to my mother.”_
> 
> _Pekka’s eyes went wide, but he stayed quiet as he waited for Juuse to elaborate, “She gave this to me as a child telling me that it would give me strength when I got out into the world on my own. She said that it would help me find my own happiness as well because that’s how she found her own happiness too. It’s very special to me because this is the last item I have left of my mother. I also have...something else too.” Pekka watched as the young man got up again and disappeared back towards one of the caverns._
> 
> _When he came back he was wearing his necklace and holding something behind his back. He went to kneel down beside him again as he watched his body vibrate with nervousness, “Promise me you never tell anyone about this. I haven’t even told Mae about this, but I love you and I trust you. I want you to see this.”_
> 
> _“I promise. You know I would never betray you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hello hello everyone!~
> 
> I know it's been awhile since I last posted something, but here I am again posting the next chapter for The Sea Of Glass! Again whenever Pekka and Juuse are together just assume that they're speaking Finnish to one another unless prompt otherwise. I'd also like to thank my beta writer(my muse) [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for continuing to encourage and help to make this story even better!! I wouldn't be able to do this without you! 
> 
> Anyways, and now...More smut, more fun, secrets revealed, and Juuse really wants Pekka to draw him like his French Boys ;-)
> 
> Enjoy!

### Chapter Eight: The Weekend

Song - Bloom by Troye Sivan

 

* * *

 

 

The whole weekend was spent in a blur of endless sex and pure bliss.  

Pekka was able to smell Juuse’s scent now without even being close to him. It was odd to be able to smell another person and in doing so being able to feel his emotions. But honestly, if this was the strangest thing he’s experienced while being here then he’s obviously not been paying attention.

Through the sex-filled weekend, he taught Juuse different tricks and ways to feel very good. He was a virgin, but not clueless. Juuse understood how everything worked, but he was just shy when it came to initiating certain activities. But he was slowly becoming more confident in his sexual prowess. 

He was an old man, so keeping up with the young mer the more he adapted to their sexual activities made him pass out almost every single time. This also told him how long it’s been since he’s had sex this much.

They were currently lazing on their makeshift bed underneath the coverage of the canopy above them as the sun began to set. They watched as the sun shone brightly over the ocean’s horizons. The multi-colors of reds, oranges, and pinks made for a very romantic atmosphere. 

Juuse was enjoying the soft circles he made over his skin as he laid on his head on his chest. He hadn’t wanted to change back into his human form so he stayed in his mer form, flopping his tail over his legs because he wanted to stay as close to him as possible. The feeling of his scales over his skin made him hum in a deep satisfaction as they watched the sun almost disappear in the distance. 

Just as he was feeling the stirrings of arousal begin to rise up through his core he heard his phone go off making Juuse hiss in annoyance. “Can you hand me my phone?” Juuse hissed again but turned to grab his phone. He looked two seconds away from throwing the phone before he gave him a look. Juuse groaned before handing the thrilling object over. 

Pekka kissed his forehead before finally answering the phone, “Hello?”

“Pekka! How are you doing honey?”

Surprise ran through him as he heard his boss on the other end, “Um...yes, I’m good. Very good actually. How are things there?” He listened as his boss expressed her happiness about the wonderful feedback she was getting from the graphics agency in Roseville, and how much they were praising him for his communication skills and eyes to design. He nodded and made comments here and there as needed until Juuse moved up to kiss the side of his neck.

“Yeah, yes. That’s...yes that’s great! Really great. Um, yes,” He became distracted as Juuse began nipping and sucking a mark into his skin. He bit his lip as he had to hold a groan from escaping him. Juuse ran his tail over his skin which he knew always did things to him every single time.

“It’s been really good. I...I’ll be sure to send you a gift because this...this was a great idea,” he came off as breathless as Juuse ran a nail around his hardening nipple.

“Well, it does sound like you’re enjoying yourself somewhere, but I’m just happy that you're getting the vacation that you deserve. You’ve needed this and it’s showing in your designs. I won’t keep you, but when you get back next month I’d like to speak to you about something important. But otherwise, enjoy the rest of your vacation and keep me updated on the project. Oh and Pekka?”

“Mmhm?” He was trying to stay focused, but he was slowly fading as Juuse began to run one of his webbed-hands down to tease around his hardening cock.

“Probably answer a call outside of the bedroom. I know what answering the phone sounds like when you’re having sex, but have fun and be sure to get plenty of rest. Because it sounds like whoever you’re with is wearing you out.”

His eyes went wide as he tried to sputter for an answer, but she just laughed before saying goodbye and hanging up. He groaned, dropping the phone of the covers beside him, before running his hands over his face. “Who was it?”

“My boss,” he gruffed from behind his hands. Juuse thrilled out a giggle before going to remove his hands from covering his face.

“What? Did she know what was going on?” 

“She has three kids, so yes. She knew we were about to have sex.”

Juuse’s laugh was loud and clicking as he snorted against his chest. “Hey! You little shit it’s not funny. My boss basically heard us feeling each other up and she just laughed about it! It’s just embarrassing.”

“Is it really?”

“No. Never with you, but you know what I mean.”

Juuse snorted before he answered, “Trust me I do. Walking in on Mae in the living room getting eaten out by her girlfriend was not something I wanted to experience when I first moved in with her. I’m so used to it by now though that it doesn’t matter, but back then it wasn’t fun. But don’t pout, you liked it though yes? Because I think you still want to have some fun.” Juuse teased his fingers back down around his cock, which was now hard and erect from the mers touch.

Pekka groaned as he felt a single finger run in a slow barely there touch from base to tip over his cock. He growled as he finally got tired of the teasing and using what strength he could, pulled Juuse up fully in between his legs. The mer gasped at his strength before settling like a satisfied cat up against his body.

“Oh so were trying what I suggested yesterday?”

“If you want, but I want you to stop teasing and get fucking,” he growled making the mer purr in arousal.

“Now you’re speaking my language.” The mer then pulled himself further up onto his body until he felt his wet hole rubbing over his cock. 

“Already so wet for me.”

“I always get wet for you. Your dick makes me excited just thinking about it. Now I think I’m going to ride it.” Pekka groaned as Juuse went to stroke over his cock before bringing him over his hole. The mer positioned himself over his cock, and with Pekka’s guidance, Juuse finally began to sink down over his erect member.

They groaned in unison as Juuse finally bottomed out, his hole squeezing and milking his cock as he got adjusted his girth inside of his body. Pekka held his tail close so he didn’t come right away before Juuse finally began to move. It took a bit of adjusting and moving until it felt right, but when they finally found a rhythm Pekka’s eyes were rolling just as Juuse was babbling how much he loved him over and over again.

Juuse came first, clenching hard around him causing him to come deep inside of the mer. The young mer milked him dry before finally shook as the aftershocks of their orgasms ran their course. Pekka ran his hands over the young mers body as he felt him begin to fade. He thought the mer had passed out before he leaned up to kiss him deeply. He kissed him just as passionately back before Juuse began to move off from him. They groaned as Juuse fell over beside him, his wet opening beginning to close but leaving a bit of his come behind in the process.

The older man couldn’t hold back as he leaned back down and began to lick around where his come had leaked out. The mer squeaked before sighing as Pekka finally sat back up, licking his lips in the process. “Gods Pekka you can’t do that. I’m so tired, I’d rather not go again just yet.”

“You’re tired! You’ve been running me ragged all weekend! Not that I’m complaining. Honestly, I haven’t had this much sex in years, so trust me I’m enjoying myself very thoroughly, but damn I’m getting old.” He heard a soft click-click escape Juuse as he giggled quietly, obviously tired after their adventurous weekend. 

“You’re not old. Not by a long shot, but I know. I’ve just never felt like this before and I don’t ever want to miss this feeling ever again.”   


“You’ll never have too ever again, I promise.”

Juuse smiled sweetly before leaning over to kiss him softly before laying back on the bed. Pekka lay beside him, watching him rest before curiosity got the best of him, “So, can you get pregnant? If you don’t want to answer that’s fine, I was just curious.”

The young mer looked at him in surprise before getting shy as he looked away. “Well, technically yes I can. It’s not like how humans work. For mers when we change fully to either female or male we adapt fully to those parts. So, yes I can get pregnant. I have a womb and everything but don’t worry I can’t get pregnant now. I can only get pregnant during the breeding season, which just passed for me. So we’re fine. You don’t have to worry about getting me pregnant with a baby,” the mer seemed sad towards the end of explanation which made Pekka move to tilt his face back towards him.

“So, if you did get pregnant, would anything happen? Anything...bad?”

Juuse looked confused as he shook his head, “No. Just a normal pregnancy. At least, that’s what I’m told. I’ve been told that our pregnancies are much better than humans. We hardly feel any aches or pains and even giving birth is nearly painless, but I don’t know of course. But no, nothing bad at all.” 

“Okay, well, if you did get pregnant then, I would make sure to be the best father that I could be for the babies and mate for you. I wouldn’t ever just abandon you with our babies, ever. Just know if something like that does happen I would never just leave you to fend for yourself alone with our children. Ever.”

He watched the young mers eyes tear up before he went to bury his face into his chest, “I don’t deserve you. I hope one day I can start my own family and I mean it...I want you to be there. I want it to be you. I’m scared to think that I can’t see anyone else giving me children but you, but I do. Sorry. I’ve had some odd dreams outside of just seeing you and I don’t know what they mean.”

Pekka didn’t say anything on this because he has as well. It scares him with just how right he is. The dream of Juuse holding their child, their baby in his arms made sense now. The dream was actually their biological children. Juuse had given birth to them and that’s why they looked so much like them. He had to close his eyes to relax his racing heart, the weight of this knowledge nearly pulling him down underneath the depths.

When he opened his eyes again he noticed Juuse’s eyes closed which gave Pekka the perfect opportunity to grab his sketchbook. He reached over to his small pile of things and picked up his sketchbook and a pencil. He sat up a bit and began to sketch Juuse out as he rested in the bed. It wasn’t perfect, but he wanted to be able to capture this moment, not just by pictures on his phone, but by hand as well. If anything it would help him to further his project for the Sea Festival.

He looked up just as he saw the young mer open his eyes and smile softly up at him, “You’re drawing me again I see. Why don’t you just ask me upfront about this instead when I’m pretending to sleep.

Pekka gave him a look before going back to his sketch. He was almost finished anyways so when Juuse pulled his body around to watch him it didn’t mess up anything at all. “Wow. You did this?”

He nodded as he finally finished on the tail. Juuse went to nearly smush his face into the page before looking back up at him with awe, “This is beautiful Pekka. I can’t believe you drew this. Do you have more!”

He chuckled as he flipped to the beginning, “I do.” He began to show the young mer page by page what he did. Some for projects, some mostly for his own personal use. Juuse’s eyes grew wide as he pointed out when he began having dreams about him, then Juuse saw the drawing of his necklace and instantly went to change back into his human form. He still couldn’t fathom how the change happened and more difficult to describe than he liked to think about. So he just watched it happen before the young man now ran over, completely in the nude, to retrieve his necklace from off of his favorite rock and then return back to their little bed.

The young man looked back and forth between the necklace and the drawing and finally looked up at him in stunned awe, “This is exactly the same! You really did see this in your dream didn’t you?”

“I did. What is it? It’s obviously important to you, but why?”

Juuse sighed as he leaned against his shoulder looking down at the necklace in his hands, “It belonged to my mother.”

Pekka’s eyes went wide, but he stayed quiet as he waited for Juuse to elaborate, “She gave this to me as a child telling me that it would give me strength when I got out into the world on my own. She said that it would help me find my own happiness as well because that’s how she found her own happiness too. It’s very special to me because this is the last item I have left of my mother. I also have...something else too.” Pekka watched as the young man got up again and disappeared back towards one of the caverns. 

When he came back he was wearing his necklace and holding something behind his back. He went to kneel down beside him again as he watched his body vibrate with nervousness, “Promise me you never tell anyone about this. I haven’t even told Mae about this, but I love you and I trust you. I want you to see this.”

“I promise. You know I would never betray you.”

He watched the young man swallow before pulling out what lay behind his back. Pekka’s eyes grew wide as a gasp escaped him as he saw what Juuse held in his hands. It looked like a crown, but it was a crown ladened with shells encrusted with pearls and diamonds. In the very center was a shell that shined, shaped into the crescent moon. Jewels and diamonds surrounded the crown, along with silver links that held diamonds at the ends. It was beyond compare the most beautiful piece he’s ever laid eyes on in person. Not even the queens crown jewels could compare to this. 

He felt breathless as he spoke, “Can I put it on you, please.”

Juuse shook slightly as he gave the crown over with more delicacy that he thought his hands were even capable of he gently placed the crown onto the young man’s lovely head. Juuse helped to adjust the crown before looking back up and Pekka felt his breath catch in his throat. 

He was beyond beautiful. His drawings wouldn’t be able to do justice to the incredible sight right in front of him. He felt his eyes tear up as he saw just how beautiful this young creature was before him. Juuse smiled softly as he went to wipe the tears from his cheeks as he continued to stare in awe at him.

“You’re so beautiful. This is your crown right?”

Juuse nodded, “Yes. This was my crown as prince over my people. When I was anointed into the kingdom at a young age they would paint my skin with silver paints and find silver dustings from the grey beaches to signify my connection with the earth. But we did the ceremony at night under the full moon to show the miracle of my birth. In the presence of the Moon God, they brought me officially into the kingdom as the Moon Prince of the mers of the Baltic Seas. I was very young, and the crown was too big, but I remember seeing how proud my mother and father were so I was proud to wear it for them.”

“They would be very proud of you now.”

He watched Juuse begin to tear up this time as he smiled up at him, “I like to think so. I hope that I’m making them proud, but I also know they would want me to be happy. I know they would want me to try and return back to my homelands to see if any of my people survived, but...I’m just not ready. I haven’t even had sex until now, and most mers have had sex just for the fun of it many times before finally settling down with another mer. Most mers would find me crazy anyways for even thinking about being with a human. Humans are still untrusted after the many years of killing they brought upon my kind. I know not all humans are evil now, but I still have a hard time trusting them.”

“You have every right too. Your family was killed by my kind and I’m so sorry for that.”

“This isn’t on you at all! Just...it’s hard you know.”

“Oh, Juuse of course I know. Trust me, I even have a difficult time trusting humans as well.” Juuse gave him a sad smile as he moved to kiss him sweetly. Pekka sighed as he kissed him back before finally pulling away with a laugh on his lips.

“What?”

“It’s just funny. I’ve spent my whole life trying to find my happiness, and maybe that happiness being with a human being, but here I find myself only happy with a being who isn’t human at all. I love you so much and I doubt another human being could ever make this happy.”

Juuse was beaming with pride, which happened to be a very good look on him with his crown placed delicately on the top of his head, “You make me happy too. I didn’t think I could trust humans again, but now I’m learning to do that because of you. I truly believe that it was fate for us to meet one another, to be with one another. There’s no other way I can think as to why I had dreams about a man surrounded by gold who suddenly one just appears. The very same man from my dreams. And you experienced the same with me.”

“I don’t know about all of that, but I do think we were supposed to meet and I’m so happy that we did.” Juuse was overjoyed by Pekka’s compliments before he finally went to remove his crown. He went to hide it back to where it had been before and then returned smiling wider than ever. Not only that but he had his necklace right back in the palm of his hands.

“Thank you for showing me all of this. I wish more people knew just how incredible your kind was.”

“I wish for this every day. I hate having to hide, but humans continue to kill us because they’re more fascinated by us now than afraid. They wish to experiment on us and try to figure out how we are this way. I wish there was a way we could be free and out of the open, but unfortunately, we still have to hide. Someday I hope this all changes.”

Pekka felt a longing in his chest that he knew wasn’t his own. Juuse wished to swim out in the open, but couldn’t because of the risk of being discovered. Pekka then reached over towards his backpack digging around until he found what he needed. Juuse watched with curious eyes as he pulled out a small box. He opened it and inside was a golden watch, “This was my father’s watch. I usually wear it all of the time, but I keep it in here so it’s safe. This is all I have left of him. He died when I was young. They said he had cancer and died in the hospital. My mother let me have his watch because that was what he was going to give me when I was a bit older. My mother would have given me more if our old home wasn’t burned down. Neighbors said it was a wildfire, but I don’t believe it. The people around us never truly liked us and thankfully we were on vacation when it happened, but everything my father owned was inside. Except for his watch. You told me about your necklace, so I thought I should tell you about my watch.”

The young man smiled softly, sweetly up at him. A feeling of love blossomed within his chest and he had to lean forward to kiss him so that feeling didn’t go away. “It’s lovely. Your father would have been very proud of you. I know I am.”

Pekka smiled as he kissed the younger man before putting the watch away. He laughs as Juuse flops back on the bed and shifts back into his mer form. He stretches himself out, showing off his body for Pekka’s viewing pleasure as the young mer smirks up at him.

“Draw me like one of your French boys.”

Pekka burst into laughter as Juuse pouts up at him, “I’m serious.” He deadpans and Pekka has to wipe the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

“Okay okay why do you want me to draw you?”

“You said you needed some inspiration for your project, well you have one. Draw me. You don’t have to draw my face exactly, but you can draw everything else, in full detail. If you like at least.” He was flirting obviously as he fanned his tail out to look even more seductive in his true form. He truly was gorgeous, that Pekka couldn’t deny. The mer knew that he liked what he saw and of course, he caved.

“Fine you vain creature. I’ll draw you, but I’ll only draw certain things for my project sketch pad and...other things for my private one.”

The young mer raised an eyebrow as a devilishly smile crept across his perfect face, “What other things?”

“Why don’t you start touching yourself and maybe I’ll show you,” his voice dropped an octave making the mer give a haunted groan as he began to tease his hands over his skin.

“Make sure you get every detail.”

“Trust me, I will.” He was already grabbing his personal sketchbook that he laid down from before and began to sketch out in full detail of this sexual creature before him.

He had been able to sketch out Juuse in his most open appearance, full desire and all, but this also prompted him to take the mer again once his drawing was completed. They spent the rest of the weekend in the cove, but finally packing up and headed back to his rental.

From there they began the next day very much the same way, but now in the comforts of a real bed to Pekka’s great pleasure and delight.

 

To Be Continued...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> This is just the beginning, but I'd like to give a shoutout to a couple of people. First to [Matskreider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matskreider/) for inspiring this story. And also I'd like to credit her for the passage that she wrote to start this amazing prompt off. It was so wonderful I just wanted to prolong it, so thank you for the inspiration and for allowing me to use your idea for this story. 
> 
> Secondly, I'd like to thank [GuxionLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for all of the love, support, my muse, and being my beta for this story! This has been a long time coming for this and I hope you all will stick with me as I take you through this new tale of one of my favorite pairings!
> 
> There will be Reports written by Pekka throughout the story on little details and historical facts about the Mers, so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk come to visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :) 
> 
> The Story Continues...


	10. The Sea Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Even through the creepy encounters with that crazy woman he’s never been more proud of a project like this in a very long time. As they drove up they saw the sparkling lights and the crowd of people already streaming into the festival. They took separate vehicles, Mae and her girlfriend while Pekka drove him and Juuse in._
> 
> _Just as they walked up together Juuse’s eyes went big and wide as he went to grab for his hand, “Oh my god babe! This is all so beautiful! I know those designs! Holy shit it’s me!” Pekka chuckled as Juuse ran over to take a selfie with the design he made of him. It was a beautiful portrait of Juuse in his Mer form, but he had obscured the face to keep it private. It still gave it the illusion of a beautiful mermaid in the sea. He loved it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hello hello everyone!~
> 
> I know it's been awhile since I last posted something, but here I am again posting the next chapter for The Sea Of Glass! Again whenever Pekka and Juuse are together just assume that they're speaking Finnish to one another unless prompt otherwise. I'd also like to thank my beta writer(my muse) [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for continuing to encourage and help to make this story even better!! I wouldn't be able to do this without you! 
> 
> Anyways, and now...The Sea Festival is here!! And dark secrets will be revealed!
> 
> Enjoy!

### Chapter Nine: The Sea Festival

Song - Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood

 

* * *

 

Several weeks went by that were spent in pleasure and eternal bliss as they became even closer together. Weeks turned into a month and they were right at the upcoming Sea Festival. All the while he was hard at work with organizing and finishing up the detail on the designs for the posters, ads, signs, website, etc. It was hard work but along the way he was able to speak with the head of the Wildlife organization, talking with them about the future projects they might work with him together.

He felt ecstatic. 

Pekka now had more contacts and opportunities than he’s ever had in years. He was finding his heart yearning to stay more and more with each passing day. With each passing day though was that very thought of having to leave. He had nearly forgotten until now. He only had two weeks left.

Juuse kept asking if he would stay and each time he would distract the mer by telling him a story or teasing his body. To which he was able to avoid the subject altogether, but very soon he would have to broach the subject which he wasn’t excited for. He loved Juuse with every fiber of his being and he wasn’t sure if he could actually leave. He wasn’t sure what else to do, but for now, he didn’t want to think about that. 

Pekka was currently lounging on the sofa in the rented home with Juuse as he read his book. Juuse was napping over his lap with a blanket thrown over him when he saw him shaking slightly with a chill. Juuse loved it warm, never cold. Which was odd due to the story of his birth. Juuse explained it had something to deal with the gods. How they gave him special abilities that other mers didn’t have. Like his ability to screech like a banshee, apparently. Juuse said that if he heard him screech then he would be deafened or killed. No other Siren nor mer could do something like this, but he was very much like other mers depending on their species. He loved the warm waters, but he could survive in the cold even though he didn’t like it. Most mers died in cold waters, not Juuse. That’s why he was named the Moon Prince because his people believed he was given life by the Moon God, who was a major god amongst the merpeople.

It took Pekka a bit to understand everything, but once he did everything seemed so normal, but he did experience supernatural behaviors throughout his whole life. It wasn’t just a one-time thing. So this was normal compared to everything else he’s ever experienced before.

He ran a hand through Juuse’s soft luxurious hair as he read his book. Juuse napped on, his breathing quiet as they the domestic bliss overtook the small space. It was just nearing 2 in the afternoon when his alarm on his phone went off. It wasn’t loud, just a soft beeping alerting him to the last meeting he had to have with Melissa before the festival the following week. He was beyond happy that this was the last meeting with that strange woman.

Time and time again she’s tried to come onto him and time and time again he’s tried to assure her that he wasn’t interested to his ultimate irritation. She never stopped. Today he was going to let her know that he was in a relationship and that she needs to back off, but again since it was the last meeting he didn’t see the point.

He rubbed a hand over his face dog-earring the page he was on and set it aside before gently moving Juuse up from his lap. The young man stirred slightly, looking up at him as he moved, “Where’re you going?” He mumbled, his voice soft with sleep.

Pekka smiled sweetly at the handsome young man as he bent down to kiss him gently before straightening back up, “I have to head into the agency for my last meeting. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Don’t let the scary woman lure you in,” Juuse thrilled in his own tongue, a laugh on his lips before he let his eyes close again.

“She doesn’t scare me she’s just….I don’t know. Weird maybe? I don’t know. Just glad this will be over with so I never have to see her again.” Juuse thrilled softly again before he finally fell back to sleep. He really did love this young man so much. He bent down again to kiss his forehead whispering an I love you before going to grab his bag.

He saw a small smile on the young man’s lips before he went out the door.

 

**/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Pekka was back in the godforsaken woman’s office, trying with difficulty to concentrate while he blabbered on about the festival. She would alternate between talking on and on about the festival to flirting with him. It was irritating but he got through it. 

He was just packing up his things when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to be faced with that smirk that had become all too familiar with him since this project first started. He shook it off as he went back to packing his bag. “Pekka, you’ve done so well with this project. Seriously, why don’t you stay and celebrate? You’ve earned it. I think we both have.” Her dress seemed even shorter today and as she crossed her legs he swore she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. His eyes rolled as he shook his head.

He slung the bag over his shoulder before reaching a hand out to her, out of respect of course, not because he really wanted to do this, “It’s….it’s been an interesting endeavor working with you. Good luck with your future projects. I’ll be bringing my date with me to the festival next week. So thank you for this opportunity and I hope to have more in the near future.” Just as he was finishing his practiced speech she stopped mid-handshake to give him a dangerous look. 

Pekka didn’t like the look and began to pull his hand back but hers gripped him tighter than he’s ever felt before, “A date? Well, I hope you bring your  **date** to the special presentation, yes? I hope he gets to see this too. You’ve missed out on a very special opportunity here and I hope you’re okay with that choice.”

Pekka felt his heart shutter and nearly stop. How did she know he was dating a man? What presentation was she talking about? That wasn’t in the program at all. He had a million questions, but none he wished to stick around to figure out. He pulled his hand back, cradling it as if he had been burned before making a quick escape. His heart was hammering in his chest and never looked back as he raced to get back home.

Back inside the office, Melissa’s once brilliant smile morphed into something more sinister and devilish. She went back behind her desk, pushing a few buttons on her desk phone before lifting it up to her ear, “Yes? Hello, how are you? Good. Well, yes just wanted to make sure everything is ready. Perfect! Just perfect, it’s almost time.”

 

**/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 

After that moment in the office, Pekka had nearly forgotten all of his troubles as he, Juuse and Mae and her girlfriend all were going to the Sea Festival. 

Even through the creepy encounters with that crazy woman he’s never been more proud of a project like this in a very long time. As they drove up they saw the sparkling lights and the crowd of people already streaming into the festival. They took separate vehicles, Mae and her girlfriend while Pekka drove him and Juuse in. 

Just as they walked up together Juuse’s eyes went big and wide as he went to grab for his hand, “Oh my god babe! This is all so beautiful! I know those designs! Holy shit it’s me!” Pekka chuckled as Juuse ran over to take a selfie with the design he made of him. It was a beautiful portrait of Juuse in his Mer form, but he had obscured the face to keep it private. It still gave it the illusion of a beautiful mermaid in the sea. He loved it. 

They began walking around, hand in hand as they traveled from booth to booth. It was the very existence of a carnival, the smells and lights making everything look like a fantasy. Pekka made sure to take a bunch of pictures of everyone as they continued to walk around. He won a mermaid plush for Juuse who died laughing but loved the toy regardless. They shared cotton candy with each other and he thought briefly how much he loved this. The thought of leaving made him frown as they were sharing some pretzel bites with some spicy mustard.

“Hey, what’s with the face?” He snapped from his eyes up to Juuse looking at him full of concern as he held his hand. He sighed as he shook his head.

“It’s fine. I’m fine. I won’t ruin this. We’re having fun, no sense in ruining it with my depressing thoughts.”

“Pekka.”

He sighed again as he went to hold onto both of Juuse’s hands, a little greasy from the snacks and drinks they’ve been having but he couldn’t have cared any less if they were covered in mud, “I’ve been seriously thinking about staying.”

Juuse’s eyebrows scrunched together as confusion flooded his face, “Stay? You mean….”

“Like permanently? Yes. I still have to go back, and there’s no guarantees that I can come back right away. I don’t know if it’ll even be within the year, but I have thought about it and I really... _ oof!”  _ His words were cut off by Juuse coming around and hugging him very suddenly, burying his face into his chest.

“You want to stay? With me? Forever?” His eyes looked like they were glistening as he smiled up at him. He felt his heart swell at the sight and yes, he wanted this more than anything.

“Yes, with you, forever. It’ll take a bit of time, but I promise you I’ll be here. Just be patient for me okay?” Juuse was nodding as Pekka kissed the top of his head. It would be a tough move, but he hasn’t been this happy in a very long time. The stretch of depression and darkness that circled his heart slowly, day by day lifting as he stayed with Juuse and his friends. He nuzzled until he got to the side of his neck and Juuse sighed as he gave him passage. He smelled the strong scent of ice and metal and his chest warmed in response. Juuse did the same for him and together they felt whole again. 

“I’ll wait for you. I’ll wait forever for you. I’ve already waited this long. I think I wait a little bit longer for you.” Pekka felt on top of the world and Juuse just stayed with him as they swayed happily together. That is...until their little bubble of happiness was shattered.

“Awww babies!! I’m so posting this!! You both are just too cute I swear! Come on slowpokes finish up your snacks and let’s go! They’ve got a big special thingy at the main stage about to happen! We don’t want to be late!” Mae was loud and excitable and Pekka glared at her while Juuse hissed. 

“Why do you manage to interrupt everything now?”

“Um duh! Because that’s my job asshole! Your sisters aren’t here to pester you so I’m the perfect substitute.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you too babe! See you guys at the main stage!” Mae and her girlfriend laughed as they ventured back towards the crowd making them laugh as they began to throw their trash away.

“She’s annoying, but I’m glad she was here to take care of you when you needed someone,” he mentioned switching to their native tongue. Juuse smiled up at him just as they were walking towards the back of the festival through the crowd.

“Yeah, I’m happy I found a friend here. I was so scared when I got her. I got hurt because of trash and nets that had caught my fins. So I was terrified when I saw her come into the cove. I thought it was a trap and I hurt her because of it. I felt terrible for years, but she and her father were so kind. They believed in the supernatural after their encounter with the Lochness Monster.”

“Is that a real thing?!” Juuse shushed him quickly making him laugh by the glare he gave him.

“Yes she’s a real being and she’s very sweet. Anyways, they helped me when I had no one and her father helped bandage my wounds. They helped me to slowly trust humans again. It’s still a long time coming, but I’m getting there. It’s helped me a lot too when you came here as well. Never in my wildest dreams would I have believed that I would be in love with a human or be with a human and yet, here we are.” Pekka was smiling just as much as their hands swung together as they walked.

“I wouldn’t trade any of this for the world. That’s why I want to be here. It’ll be tough, but I know I’ll find something here.”

“I can help with whatever you need.”

“I know you will love, I know,” he kissed him sweetly and continued on until he was among the crowd of people in front of the main stage in the back. Juuse held his hand, holding onto his arm as they watched the stage. Pekka made sure to find an area where Juuse could see because even though he hated being told he was short, he was on the short side of things. So Pekka did things discreetly so Juuse wasn’t offended by his size. Which Pekka found adorable.

They waved at Mae across the way and watched the stage as the lights came on. Pekka’s breath caught as something hard pushed against his chest as he watched Melissa Stone sturt out onto the stage. Juuse could feel him tense up and went to squeeze his arm next to him, “You okay?”

“That’s...that’s her.”

“What? Crazy bitch?”

“Yes. I don’t like this.”

“Why what’s wrong?” Juuse looked nervous and Pekka didn’t mean to put him in such a situation but he couldn’t stop his senses from going into overdrive. It was possibly due to being around Juuse so much but he felt wrong, something felt off and he didn’t like it.

“I don’t know. Something...something just feels off. Just stay close okay?” Juuse nodded as he squeezed next to him as they watched the main stage. Melissa picked up a microphone in her delicate fingers, her nails painted a sharp red just like her dress and her shoes. She spelled dangerous and Pekka didn’t like it.

“Welcome! Welcome, everyone! Is everyone having a good time?!” A cheer went throughout the crowd as she continued, “Aha fantastic! We at the graphic agency have worked tirelessly to bring the wondrous festival before you. We hope that you continue to enjoy the rest of your night along with a spectacular firework display at the end of the night by the shoreline! But first, we have a special treat for you. For our theme for the festival, we wished to focus on the mythical, the magic, the supernatural, and the impossible. A place where all of your wildest dreams can come true. So we focused on mermaids. Mermaids are a huge legendary piece for this town and for several towns over. We wanted to focus on this legend, but do you want to know something? I was concerned with this legend because I wanted it to be real. Who’s ever wanted to see a real mermaid before?!”

The crowd shouted and clapped and Juuse squeezed even tighter against his side, “Pekka? I don’t feel so good. Why is she talking like this?” Juuse spoke to him in their native tongue and he shook his head he watched on.

“I don’t know. Just stay close.” Juuse was shaking and he swallowed hard. He didn’t like this.

“Well trust me I know I always have. For years since I was a little girl I’ve always wanted to see a real-life mermaid, but then my dreams were shattered when my parents told me they didn’t exist,” her words twisted into something vicious before smiling back to the crowd again, “But I didn’t believe them. I searched for years for the truth and guess what?! I found it! I found the truth and it’s right here!” She moved aside as something huge, covered in a tarp was pushed onto the stage.

Pekka’s face went pale and his body shook as he saw the man who had been stalking them onstage pushing the thing towards the center. Juuse was whining softly, “My head hurts.”

“Ladies and gentlemen! I give to you the truth from the seas! This is just one of many, many different species of creatures that have never before been seen by human eyes, other than in legends. Here before you now I bring the legend to life! Make sure you have your cameras ready because you’ll never witness anything like this again in your lifetime, I give to you...a real live mermaid!” Just as she made her statement the man onstage found his eyes, a sinister smile filled his face as he tore the tarp away. 

Pekka felt himself choke as onstage before the world to see was a female mer chained inside of a too cramped tank. She trashed and her teeth gnashing as the crowd gasped and shouted. Many taking pictures and video as the mer tried to find a way to get out. Pekka felt his heart sink and he felt he would scream, but Juuse beat him to it.

“Oh, gods!” He shouted and buried himself into Pekka’s side. He nearly collapses, but Pekka catches him before he could hit the ground. Juuse is sobbing into his side as he turns them away, “I’m going to be sick. I don’t…” Juuse trails off covering his mouth and Pekka quickly ushers them away from the growing crowd. 

Onstage Melissa and her men watch them leave, a smile on her lips as she smirks over to the crowd. 

Pekka is able to get Juuse out of the festival towards their parked car in time for the young man to vomit all over the sandy ground. He has tears streaming down his face and he looks pale all over. He’s shaking like a leaf as Pekka goes to the car to pull out a rag. He rubs his back as Juuse gets sinks, once he’s finished Pekka helps him over to their car and sits with him on the ground. He gently wipes his face clean as Juuse sobs softly next to him. Juuse calms eventually but not the way he expected.

“Who are you?” The words are vicious and stinging causing Pekka to jerk back.

“What are you talking about Juuse? I’m still me, I didn’t do this.”

“Liar! You knew! You knew the whole time and you’ve just been getting close so you could take me! I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you! You knew the whole time! Motherfucker!” Juuse jumps up shouting at him and Pekka feels his heart sink to his feet as he slowly stands. He has his hands up and out trying to calm the young man down.

“Juuse I would never lie to you. I had no idea about this. I never would have taken the job if I knew about this.”

“Liar! You’re a fucking liar!! You came all the way from New York, just to ‘get away’ what a bunch of bullshit.”

“Juuse, please! I would never lie to you! I had no idea! Please, believe me, I love you I would never do this to you, I would never…”   
  
“NO! I don’t believe you! Don’t you fucking dare tell me you didn’t know. Don’t you dare tell me you love me. I don’t believe you.”

“Juuse….”

“No! Don’t talk to me! I want you gone, I want you out of my fucking life!! I’ll kill you!” Pekka is unable to stop the young man before he’s running down the beach and out of sight. Pekka feels like he’s had his heart ripped right out from his chest. He’s gone through breakups before but this was different. It was as if a physical tie was cut apart and he shouts as he collapsed to the ground. He feels tears streaming down his face as he cries out for his love. He’s never felt such intense pain before in his life and he felt like he was dying.

He doesn’t know how long he’s hunched over on the ground clutching at his chest before a soft hand lands on his shoulder. He jerks backward, scrambling to get back, hitting the car in the process as Mae finally comes into view, “Sh-sh it’s okay, you’re okay I promise. I’ve been trying to find you and Juuse for almost 30 minutes. I tried calling Juuse, but he’s not good. What’s going on? Did you know about this? All of this? If you did…”

“I didn’t! Please, I didn’t! I would never hurt Juuse or anyone like this. I would never.” He sobs again, hot tears covering his cheeks as Mae tries to calm him again.

“Okay okay, I believe you. I doubt you would be in this state if you were lying, or you’re a really good actor. Which I doubt. You’re terrible at charades.” Pekka glares sadly at her making her out her hands up in surrender. “Sorry sorry out of line right now I know. Look, I’m not sure what’s going on but I know it’s not good. And listen, I know you think it’s the end of the world but it’s not. What you and Juuse have is too special just to cut off so quickly. I can guarantee that Juuse still feels the same way, but he’s just...scared.”

Pekka felt confusion and fear suddenly rise up from his stomach like poisonous bile ready to spill out, “Scared? Why?”

Mae sighed before looking at him again, “I shouldn’t tell you, but Juuse needs you more than anyone right now. He’s scared because of his dreams. He has different kinds of dreams all of the time. Since meeting you they’ve been nothing but happiness and love, but now as of late, he’s been dreaming of you dying. And not dying in different ways, it’s usually the same way, but it’s never by his own hands. But by someone else.” Pekka felt a shiver run up his spine and understood why Juuse would be so angry, but….

“But I don’t understand. He hasn’t been distance or standoffish at all. He’s been himself like normal.”

“Sometimes the people that show their true selves are the ones hurting the most.”

He felt he had been struck through the core. He was one of those people. Had been one of those people, but now he wished to change that, “What can I do? Juuse took off and I doubt he’ll answer any of my calls.”

“Where do you think he goes? To where he always goes to whenever he feels sad or alone.”

Pekka nodded and went to stand back up on shaky legs. He felt weak, but he was going to strengthen this. He would fix this even if it killed him, “I have to go.”

“I know. Take care of him. He needs you.” He nodded and hugged her before getting into his car to leave. It didn’t take him long to park in his normal spot by the cove and began walking down the beach. He heard a song but it was filled with sorrow and grief. His body bathed in the song and felt a bit better with each step he took. 

He didn’t wish to startle Juuse in his true form, so he came from the front, in his tennis shoes this time. He’d learned his lesson with the glass in the mouth of the cave. He stepped into the light glistening off from the walls and Juuse stopped as soon as he entered, most likely sensing his presence. Tears were rolling from his big beautiful blue eyes and Pekka took another step forward onto the beach. Juuse ducked his head and so he approached. He allowed him to come and he came to stand beside the rock he was perched on. It had nearly been two months since he found this magnificent creature and he hoped that he could make this right.

“I’m sorry.” Pekka’s eyes grew wide because that was definitely not what he had been expecting. 

“You shouldn’t be sorry. I should be the one that’s sorry. I should have left as soon as I realized something was off. I should have…”   


“Then you would never have come here! You came because of that...job. You came because of it, but you didn’t know. I’m sorry that I ran. I was just so...I was just so scared. I saw and felt your heart. It was pure and true, but I was just so scared. I’ve seen things Pekka. I’ve seen things I never wish to see. I’m just so scared I’m going to lose you and I’m not going to be strong enough to stop it! I’m just so scared Pekka!” A sob wracked through the young mers body and Pekka was there in an instant wrapping his arms around him. The young mer buried his face into his chest as he held him close. He smelled like salt, the sea, ice, and metal and instantly Pekka felt tears prick the corner of his eyes. 

Juuse was heavy but Pekka was able to move him from the rock, with a few extra stops, but he managed until they were back in their hiding space, their small bed by the sea. Pekka felt his clothes get wet but he didn’t much care as he poured as much love he could through their connection. Juuse pulled himself up and kissed him. He kissed him back just as passionately and he knew right then they would be okay. He never said a word as he comforted his young lover, but he felt that same fear that Juuse felt from before. 

“I promise you I would never let anything happen to either one of us. I would never let anything happen.”

“You can’t make that promise. You’re leaving soon. You can’t promise something like that.”

Pekka sighs as he nuzzles against the young mers skin, “I know, but I want to try. Just...just promise me to stay low for awhile okay? I’ll do the same. After tonight we need to stay low. I don’t have long to stay, but for the last few days I’ll stay with you.” Juuse nods staying close as a soft purr begins to emit from his chest. 

They stay like this for a time until Juuse props himself up, moving to take off his mother’s necklace. He holds it in his hands, placing a soft kiss to the shell, before placing onto his forehead, “What are you doing?”

“I said a quick prayer to the Moon God asking for guidance and protection for us both. But more importantly, I was thanking my parents for giving me strength. I love you so much, more than I have ever loved another and for that, I wish for you to have this.” He gestures to the necklace, stretching it out to him while he shakes his head no.

“I can’t. I can’t take your mother’s necklace, this was the only thing you have of her.”

Juuse gives a sad smile but looks so confident as he speaks, “I know. But I know if she were here she would do the same thing. Please take this. It will be a sign of my love and protection for you when you leave. I don’t want you to leave, but the knowledge of you coming back forever is what will keep me going every day. So please, please take this. It will give me some peace of mind knowing that you have this with you.” Pekka couldn’t much argue with that and accepted the necklace by bending forward for him to clasp on around his neck.

The weight of it around him made him feel balanced. He felt like a huge weight lifted from his shoulders and it stunned him enough for Juuse to notice, “That feeling is my clan and the Moon God with you. It’s something that no other human being has ever felt before. They will give you strength whenever they need you the most. My love is strong and it will follow you wherever you go.” Pekka felt breathless as he lightly brushed his fingers over the shells of the necklace. It was as if he could feel the deep powers from it right underneath and it took his breath away as he looked back at Juuse. 

“Thank you for your gift. I’ll cherish this always.” Juuse’s smile could light up the whole cave as he moved back in between his legs. He kissed him again without warning, but this time was deeper and full of heated desire. There was no way he could deny his lover anything. 

Their love was rekindled as they made love underneath the rise of the crescent moon, he knew he didn’t have much time, but he also knew he would have a lifetime to spend with this amazing creature underneath him.

To Be Continued...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> This is just the beginning, but I'd like to give a shoutout to a couple of people. First to [Matskreider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matskreider/) for inspiring this story. And also I'd like to credit her for the passage that she wrote to start this amazing prompt off. It was so wonderful I just wanted to prolong it, so thank you for the inspiration and for allowing me to use your idea for this story. 
> 
> Secondly, I'd like to thank [GuxionLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for all of the love, support, my muse, and being my beta for this story! This has been a long time coming for this and I hope you all will stick with me as I take you through this new tale of one of my favorite pairings!
> 
> There will be Reports written by Pekka throughout the story on little details and historical facts about the Mers, so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk come to visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :) 
> 
> The Story Continues...


	11. The Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Suddenly a face appears and he’s backing up before he can stop himself, “Surprise motherfucker. Thought you’d seen the last of me didn’t you?” He gasps as the man from California, the man stalking him and Juuse, and working for Mrs. Stone pushes through the door. Pekka suddenly leaps forward to slam the door shut, but for a man shorter than him he was much stronger._
> 
> _The man pulls out a canister and sprays him in the face. He sputters and coughs, but still tries to fight even as his body weakens. The man is gently pushing him down to the floor until his vision begins to blur. The man smiles viciously down at him and just as his vision begins to fade he thinks of Juuse and asks for his forgiveness for not being strong enough for him._
> 
> _For not surviving long enough to be with him forever, and then everything fades to black._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hello hello everyone!~
> 
> I know it's been awhile since I last posted something, but here I am again posting the next chapter for The Sea Of Glass! Again whenever Pekka and Juuse are together just assume that they're speaking Finnish to one another unless prompt otherwise. I'd also like to thank my beta writer(my muse) [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for continuing to encourage and help to make this story even better!! I wouldn't be able to do this without you! 
> 
> Anyways, and now...The Capture... **WARNING! This chapter contains blood, torture, violence, and explicit language. If this will be too much for you to read then when you get to 1129 in the chapter just skip the first half. This is a warning for blood and gore in this chapter!**
> 
> Enjoy!

### Chapter Ten: The Capture

Song: The Hunted (Apocalypse) by Snow Ghost

 

* * *

 

The next couple days were spent only with each other after they called Mae and let her know that they were alright. But by the last day, Juuse left to go back to his own place to wallow in peace.

Pekka understood and thought it would be best to spend a day apart to process what was going to happen. He wasn’t prepared to leave. It was as if he were moving just as he did back in New York. He couldn’t even call it home anymore, because he found his home with Juuse. His heart would stay behind in California, while his body left for New York. He wore the necklace constantly, a reminder that Juuse was always with him. He decided today before he left for the airport he would leave something behind as well.

He felt like he was moving on autopilot as he drove over to Juuse’s place. He sat in his car for several minutes before finally climbing out. He knocked on the same door and was greeted by Mae who gestured towards the living room quietly. Pekka ventured into the room and was met by a stink of miserable sadness filling the space. He slowly came over and sat on the other end of the sofa.

Juuse barely looks up and Pekka can see the red rings around his eyes. He probably looks just as bad as he reaches out for him. Juuse comes immediately and goes to straddle his lap. He instantly buries his face on the side of his neck and Pekka gives him the room so he could scent him. He does the same thing back and soon they’re crying softly together. There are no words, there doesn’t need to be. Their love so strong that words never had to be spoken.

“I have a gift for you,” Pekka finally says breaking the silence. Juuse looks surprised but stays silent as Pekka reaches into his pocket. He pulls out the familiar case, rubbing a thumb over it, before handing it over to Juuse. The young man is careful as he opens the lid and looks at him in shock as he tries to give it back.

“I can’t take this.”

“Yes, you can. You gave me your mother’s necklace, so I’m giving you my father’s watch. I don’t want an argument. Please, just as you gave me your love, I give you mine in return. Please take this and know that the next time I come back it’s for good. I love you my moon, and I give you my heart and all of my love.” Juuse cries out softly as he holds the watch to his face, he kisses the face before throwing his arms around his neck.

“I don’t want you to go. I don’t want you to leave me.”

“Sh-sh I know. I know. I never want to leave you, but I promised okay? I will be back. You can call me anytime you want too, I will always make time for you. And I’ll send you the address so you can send anything you like anytime okay?” Juuse nods against his shoulder before pulling back to look up at him.

“I love you. I love you my sun, my light, my always.”

“My moon, my night, I love you always.” He kisses him passionately, and he refuses to say goodbye. So he kisses him before hugging him close. After a final kiss, he tells him he’ll call once he gets into his apartment and then after a big hug from Mae he leaves. On the plane, in the dark, while everyone sleeps he feels his heart begin to ache and pound in his chest. He places a hand over the necklace underneath his jacket and feels a bit more steady as he lays his head back. A few tears are shed as he finally goes to sleep, dreaming of the day he’ll finally come back.

 

///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Pekka is pushing back out from his closet the last of his boxes before he finally has time to call Juuse. He got in about three hours ago but his mind was already bombarded by the city life that he had completely forgotten. The weight of the necklace is what helped bring him back and he thanked the Moon God and Juuse’s parents for giving him such an amazing young mer in his life.

Juuse doesn’t sound panicked, but Pekka can feel that he was through the phone. He reassures him that he’s alright and promises someday to take him on an airplane too. He hears an excited thrill on the other end and smiles as he goes to lay down.

The timezone difference nearly knocked him dead so he talks to Juuse for hours until the young man wishes him a good night. They talk to each other for three days more, each time Pekka going around taking pictures and sending them back to Juuse to see.

The mer is fascinated by the city life and Pekka promises to take him one day when he gets back. Pekka is right in the middle of unpacking his art supplies when he hears Juuse quickly rushing into the bathroom. He’s shouting until Juuse finally answers, “I’m alright. I’m okay, I just…”

“Were you vomiting again?”

He hears a sigh before answering again, “Yes. I’m okay really.”

“Juuse, look I know you don’t want too but maybe you could see a doctor or if not a doctor maybe Mae’s father could see you. You’re not well and I doubt mers get sick very easily. You never said mers could get sick.”

“No, they can’t. I’m scared Pekka. I...I don’t feel like I’m weakening at all it’s just in the mornings and now even chicken makes me gag just seeing or smelling it. My senses have heightened like crazy and I just feel tired. Mae has come out with me to the cove so I’m not alone. With that crazy bitch, god knows where, I’d rather have some cover just in case.”

“Good that’s good, but Juuse that doesn’t sound very great. This started at the festival and I thought it had something to deal with the events but this is something else. Please just take care of yourself, if something more comes up I’ll take the next flight out to see you. Just…”

“I’ll be okay, I promise. It’s probably nothing. Probably some bad fish I ate. All the fish out here are stupid and eat garbage, literally garbage! So I probably just picked up something from one of them. But if it continues I’ll ask Mae’s father to check me out.” Pekka sighed as he sits back on his bed, running a hand through his hair.

“Thank you. That’s all I ask. I don’t want anything happening to you.”

He hears a sweet hum as he relaxes further into the bed, “I love you too. Tell me more about your workplace? You haven’t started back yet?”

“No, not yet. I was given a week to adjust back to everything before coming back in. So I’ll be able to talk anytime you want, but I’ll be able to anytime regardless. You have all of my time and attention.” Juuse laughs sweetly on the other end as he smiles as if he were there next to him, his hand coming up to gently rub over the shells of the necklace against his collarbone.

“You’ll get busy I know, but I’ll call when you’re not busy. You put the time of New York in the watch so I know when to call and I love you for that.” Pekka beamed with pride at his brilliant idea. He figured it would be too much just to put an alarm on his phone on when to call him, so he set his watch to New York time so that way Juuse would know what time it was for him in the city.

“I love you too. Keep it with you always and you’ll know when to call. Anytime you wish.”

“You’re so sweet my sun, but I know it’s getting late for you. I’ll call you later in the day. I love you.”

“I love you too. Goodnight darling.”

“Goodnight.” He has a huge smile on his face as he gets ready for bed and just as his head hits the pillow again he thinks of his future with Juuse and falls asleep almost instantly.

On his fourth day, he goes running again through his favorite areas of the city. It’s all so familiar and yet so unfamiliar all at the same time. He sees everything in a renewed light and it makes him crave to be back in California with Juuse again. He sighs and keeps up with his plans. He’ll be back, he just has to have patience and the will to make everything fall into place the way he wants it too.

He returns back to the apartment, showers, and then goes to finally open all of his mail and packages from the last two months. It’s still early so he knows Juuse won’t be up yet so he filters through everything in peace before a knock comes to his door.

_‘That’s weird, I didn’t call anyone up. Maybe it’s a neighbor. They probably saw me get back in. Mrs. Jones always loves coming over to say hi,’_ he thinks to himself as he goes to get up. The knocking continues and he shouts that he’s coming before he goes to look through the peephole. He frowns in confusion as he doesn’t see anyone and goes to open the door to look and see who was knocking on the door.

Suddenly a face appears and he’s backing up before he can stop himself, “Surprise motherfucker. Thought you’d seen the last of me didn’t you?” He gasps as the man from California, the man stalking him and Juuse, and working for Mrs. Stone pushes through the door. Pekka suddenly leaps forward to slam the door shut, but for a man shorter than him he was much stronger.

The man pushes through and Pekka tries to fight him, swinging his arm to try and grab for him but misses. The man pulls out a canister and sprays him in the face. He sputters and coughs, but still tries to fight even as his body weakens. The man is gently pushing him down to the floor until his vision begins to blur. The man smiles viciously down at him and just as his vision begins to fade he thinks of Juuse and asks for his forgiveness for not being strong enough for him.

For not surviving long enough to be with him forever, and then everything fades to black.

 

* * *

 

**Juuse’s POV - 2 Days Later**

 

He feels sick.

Not deathly sick like he’s about to die, but like sick like he’s about to throw-up. Again.

He’s already thrown-up this morning and he sulks on the sofa as he nurses a ginger ale. Nothing seems to work and yeah he knows he’s a mer, but dammit he’s tired of feeling sick! He’s also worried. So very worried.

Even from so far away he’s been able to feel Pekka which shouldn’t be possible, right? But he could! He could feel his love and his presence. A constant weight on his chest that was soothing and a perfect balance, even though he was sick.

What was weird though was two days ago he was dead asleep when suddenly he felt that weight, that connection snap and he shouted out in pain as it happened. Luckily Mae had been there to help, but since then he’s felt...nothing. It hurt and ached to feel nothing. It also scared him, because maybe something bad happened to Pekka and he had no idea what to do about it.

So he sulked. He held his phone in one hand and Pekka’s watch in the other. He stared at it hoping this was all just a misunderstanding and Pekka would call to tell him that everything was okay. He’s startled when Mae sits next to him on the sofa and calms him quickly with a hand over his back.

“Hey it’s okay, I’m right here you’re fine. How are you feeling? Still sick?” He groans in response as he falls sideways onto the couch. His phone and watch clutched to his chest. “Come on now you know everything's just fine. Pekka’s a very important man in New York maybe he just got busy and forgot to call back. It happens.”

“For two days?” He deadpanned and Mae glares in response.

“Look it’s not my greatest explanation but I’m trying here, give me a break.” Juuse sighs as he snuggles back onto the couch. “Look, all I’m saying is give him some time. He’s probably trying to process being back in the big city again after so long. It’s a really big adjustment, but trust me, that man loves you to death and he’ll call as soon as he can.”

“But what if...what if somethings wrong. Like really wrong. I just don’t know what I would do with myself if something happened to him,” he squeezes his eyes shut, refusing for the tears to fall as Mae tries to soothe his fears.

“Juuse, he’s okay I promise.”

“Thanks for the reassurance I’m instantly better,” Mae sighs dramatically before punching his leg. “Ow! That hurt!”

“No shit! That’s called life, and guess what? Life happens, do you know what you do to get by?”

“What?”

“Preoccupy your time. You can’t do anything about this okay, what you can do is take care of yourself. I mean it this time, if you’re not better tomorrow I’m calling my pops over to look at you. Got it?”

“Got it,” he sighed.

“Good. I don’t want to be mean, but you’re my best friend and I love you okay? I want you healthy again and I’ve never ever seen you sick before so this is really weird okay?”

Juuse sighed before sitting up again, moving over so he could lean his head onto her shoulder, “I do think somethings…not wrong, but not exactly right either. I’ve...I’ve outgrown my jeans. Like around my waist. I feel bloated and I don’t know why. I’m so scared something’s wrong with me and I can’t fix it.” He feels tears begin to fall again as Mae pulls him into her arms.

“Sh hey Juuse you’re fine I promise. I...I have an idea of what might be happening, but you can shoot me down if you think it’s crazy, but you’re you so it could be possible. What if...I mean....what if you’re...pregnant?” Juuse jerks up and looks at her like she’s lost her mind, but then she begins to explain why she said this and soon he’s covering his mouth as a hand hovers over his lower stomach.

“Pregnant? I...that’s...how..?”

“Juuse do you really want me to explain to you how you got pregnant?”

“No! Please, gods, don’t do that! Holy shit! I think I’m pregnant. I’m pregnant. I shouldn’t...it’s not...I mean it’s not possible outside of the breeding season. I know this because of my sisters! They...they’re a bunch of fucking sluts! They have sex all of the time but never got pregnant. They only became pregnant during breeding season. That’s it. That’s how it works.”

“But what if you’re different? You have abilities that other mers don’t have at all and you’re able to go places that no other mer has ever gone before. You’re different, so what if...what if you can get pregnant outside of the breeding season?”

“Then having sex is going to suck big time.”

Mae burst out laughing to which in turn made him punch her arm, lightly, but she just continued to laugh on, “I hate you.”

“No you don’t. I love you too, you idiot, but you do need to call Pekka and try to get ahold of him. You need to tell him. Don’t wait on this. If he knows your pregnant he’ll fly back out to be with you. He may even bring you to New York who knows, but he needs to know, okay? I’ll call my Pops later so he can come over to check on you, make sure...make sure that the baby is okay.” Juuse swallowed because shit, he was pregnant and had a growing life inside of him now. It didn’t suck he just wished Pekka was here so it would be easier to tell him in person than over the phone.

“Yeah, Mae. Thank you, you really are the best. You’ll be a great Aunt for the baby.” Mae sniffed acting like she was crying making Juuse roll his eyes at her.

“I just can’t believe I’m going to be an aunt! I’m so honored!”

“Seriously you’re terrible.”

“Hmm, I know..Oh, my phone. Hold on.” Mae looks down and frowns as she looks at the text message. “Oh shit, it’s Anna. She said she’s having another attack I need to go and help her. Look I won’t be long, I have my phone me so just call okay?”

“Go take care of her. She needs you right now. I’ll be okay, thanks, Mae.” She smiles, pacing a bit as if afraid to leave before finally grabbing her purse and jacket and heading out the door. Juuse sighs before relaxing back and tentatively lifting up his shirt. He sees that his stomach is slightly swollen, not enough for people to really care or notice but he saw. He placed a hand on his lower stomach and smiled.

“Hello little one, I’m sorry I took so long to figure out what was going on. Just sad because your papa wasn’t here with us, but he’ll be here soon I promise,” He cooed as he rubbed over his stomach, smiling as he suddenly felt a small burst of warmth run through him. It wasn’t much, but finally, he realized that the growing life inside of him was trying to connect. He just couldn’t believe he and Pekka had created something together. He felt his eyes burn with tears, but he squashed them down as he continued to send love towards their unborn child.

He was scared, but he couldn’t be happier than he was now. He knew what he had to do. He got up and went into the kitchen so he could make a snack while he made this call. Just as he was about to dial Pekka he heard a knock at the front door. He sighed as he put his phone and the watch into his pocket and went to answer the door.

“Did you forget your house key again? I told you, you need to put it on your keyring so you don’t….” He gasped as he opened the door and in the doorway revealed Melissa Stone, surrounded by three other men behind her.

“Trust me, darling, I think this is much easier than using a house key.” Juuse tried to shut the door but was stopped by one of the men, they were tall and muscular, but Juuse was strong too. They began to take aim but he jumped back instantly and flipped to kick one of the guy's feet out from underneath him.

He quickly twisted his head snapping his neck before the neck guy came after him. He was ducking and avoiding punches just as he heard the woman shouting, “Don’t hurt him or this won’t work! We need him in perfect condition! You, idiots, don’t shoot him!” Just as she shouted it was too late and one of the men shot him in the leg. He cried out as shooting pain flared up in his leg, but he continued to fight until the woman came up and sprayed him in the face.

He cried out as he tried to fight, but soon was falling back as the chloroform overtook his system. “I told you to spray him. He’s a fighter, unlike the other one. He fought but not by much. Not much you can do in New York I suppose. Regardless, no worries honey, you’ll be seeing your mate very soon.” Just as his vision swirled and faded he thought of Pekka and prayed to the Moon God to keep him alive.

Keep him alive. Then everything went black.

 

* * *

 

**2329 (11:29 pm)**

 

When his vision returns, it comes back slowly like swimming through a fog. His body feels like it’s been sludging through mud and he groans as the pounding in his head doesn’t let up.

As he finally looks around the first thing he sees in the dark in a clock on the wall that reads, 2329. So he figures it’s 11 o’clock at night, where though he has no idea. His body aches and the pain starts to return in small doses until he’s gritting his teeth to keep from crying out. Just as the clock hits 2330 a blinding light suddenly pops above him, illuminating the area he’s sitting in.

After his eyes adjust he notices that he’s tied to a chair bolted to the floor and after a few tugs he realizes that there’s no escaping from this. Whatever happens tonight he knows that he’s most likely going to die, but he’d rather die than reveal anything about Juuse. Somehow he knows this is what this is all about, but he waits just as he hears the familiar click-click of heels tapping onto the tile.

He's not surprised as Melissa Stone appears in his line of sight among the circle of light. She’s smiling wickedly and her nickname he and Juuse gave her was very fitting at the moment in time, “I see you’re not surprised to see me?”

“Why would I be? I thought I smelled a bitch right in front of me.”

Her smile faded slightly before more lights began turning on behind her. He saw they were in a lab of some sort, an observation deck full of men dressed in suits and military attire were watching as the proceedings went on, “Funny. I didn’t realize you were full of jokes. That’s why you’re here too. There are too many questions and not enough answers surrounding you. I offered you a chance. A chance to get out of all of this and you didn’t take it. I had to follow up as to why you didn’t take it.”

“Maybe because I’m Bisexual and right now I’m with a man. So, because of this, I wasn’t interested in you. Don’t get me wrong I thought you were beautiful when I met you, but after speaking with you I thought otherwise.”

He watched as her teeth grit together and then suddenly a light is being flipped on beside him. He holds back the gasp in his throat as he sees Juuse unconscious in the seat next to him. He’s also tied up as well, but chained instead of tied down with rope, “Why is he here? He has nothing to do with this.”

“I beg to differ. Ever since you arrived here you instantly connected with this young man and since then strange occurrences have happened around the area. A correlation of fish that’s not common in this region have made a home here, longer nights have been recorded, and more importantly, people in the general area have begun to heal. There was a woman who lived by that beach who had cancer, terminal cancer. Her cancer was gone by the end of the second month that you were here. A man who was paralyzed was suddenly able to walk a month later, a baby born still was found alive before taking it away. These things just don’t happen. They can only happen during a supernatural occurrence. Such as, maybe the mating or bonding between two mermaids perhaps?”

Pekka frowned but gave nothing away. Just as he was about to give a sassy remark he heard a groan and looked to see Juuse waking up, “Pek...Pekka? Pekka!” Juuse began to panic, pulling on his chains and Pekka talked to him to calm him down.

“I’m here. I’m here. Don’t struggle. We’ll find a way out of this.” Juuse looked on the brink of tears but nodded as he spoke to him in their native tongue.

“Even speaking your own language. Incredible.”

“It’s called Finnish bitch look it up. We’re both Finnish and you’ve made a mistake. A really dumb ass mistake.” He said switching back to English.

She glared at him as the men up in the observation deck became bored, “Looks like your audience isn’t very impressed.” He figured something would happen and it did just as she walked up and slapped him hard in the face. Juuse cried out as the sting settled in, but he could handle it. He could handle this if he could protect Juuse.

“Enough playing around. Time for the real fun to begin. As you can see we’ve placed shock needles all over your exposed skin, arms, legs, and neck. You can’t feel it because we haven’t used them yet, but trust me, when we use them you’ll feel them. The needles are super thin meant to pierce the skin but never kill anyone, just enough to strike the nerves and cause a great immense amount of pain. Just as the needle plunges into the nervous system we will emit a shock that will cause pain, pain unlike anything you’ve ever felt before. The pain can be pushed up so high that it can rupture blood vessels and kill you. So, now that I’ve explained my toy to you I’m going to explain what’s going to happen.” He and Juuse look over to each other, both saying the same thing in silence before looking back to this evil woman in front of them.

“Due to all of the lack of data we haven’t been able to receive we’re going to do this the hard way. Both of your data keeps coming up the same, the times you came here, the places you’ve gone too, we just couldn’t get close enough, or receive enough evidence to prove what we need to know. I thought maybe the main presentation at the festival would cause a reaction, but that did nothing. So I have a very easy way to reveal what I want. If one or both of you don’t reveal yourselves to be mermaids then I’ll kill one or both of you. I don’t care which one, but I will kill whoever I need to in order to get what I want.”

Pekka’s eyes grew wide as Juuse grew pale in the chair next to him, “You’ll kill us? Really? What happens then if you kill two humans? Because you’re insane. We’re two Finnish men that met in a place that no one would have expected to meet, but we did. I spent two months having sex and falling in love with this young man over here. If that damns me then so be it, but you’re making a huge mistake! We’re not mermaids! They don’t exist.”

“Don’t exist!” She blares out a wicked laugh before staring back at him, “You must have been blind or hiding really well because I know the truth. Enough talking, let’s get down to business yes?” Just as she snaps her fingers the needles that were barely there suddenly pierced into his skin. He shouted out as the pain started to pulse through his veins and he grits his teeth as he heard Juuse cry out.

“I’ll begin shall I? Tell me, who’s the mermaid?”

“I know where the mermaid is, up your ass!” The intensity of the pain made him arch in his bonds and he felt his wrist shake as blood began to rise to the surface of his fresh wounds. The pain comes and goes and raises even higher with each passing second. He retorts every time she asks a question, but soon he worries for Juuse’s sake. Juuse screamed in pain and Pekka shouts for her to stop.

“What? I’m just applying some pressure to the wound in his leg, I’m sure you won’t mind yes?” She pulls out a knife and Pekka watches through the blaring pain as she cuts through his skin. There’s an obvious bullet wound on his leg and he shouts as Juuse is crying out in pain.

“Stop you stupid son of a bitch!! You fucking bitch if you’re going to torture someone it might as well be the guy who didn’t even want your fake-ass pussy!” She practically growls at him as the pain nearly has him going blind. She comes over and pain flares even hotter as a cut is made across his cheek.

“I gave you a chance and now you’re willing to kill yourself just to save that dumbass kid over there?” He’s able to look past her through the pain, and the red that circles his eyes. He sees Juuse, the tears streaming down his cheeks as he stares back. Juuse is in so much pain and he wishes he could make this better, he just wished he had more time.

“I love you. I love you so much my moon, my always. Juuse.” Juuse gasps softly before he looks back up at her, “The dumbass is the one who gets too close to me.” He then swings his head back and headbutts her until she cries out, covering her nose in the process.

“Kill him!! Kill that waste of garbage!” Just as she speaks he feels the pain overcome him. His fingers begin to go numb and he swears he’s blind in one eye, but if he could save Juuse then he’d do this a thousand times. It hurts, but at least he got to see Juuse one last time. The pain is too much and suddenly nothing. He feels nothing, sees nothing, and a part of him thinks that this was way too easy. He didn’t want to die, but to save Juuse it was worth it.

Juuse watches as his breath catches in his throat, watches as Pekka’s eyes close shut, and his body goes limp. Juuse feels his heartache and that once warm feeling of being connected with his love, his mate was cut in two. So suddenly that he cried out and tears broke out from his eyes.

He was able to fight through the pain just as they didn’t stop on Pekka, “STOP!! STOP YOU MONSTERS!! Pekka! Pekka no!! Pekka!!” He’s shouting, screaming but Pekka doesn’t move. His heart knows, his body knows, and he feels himself begin to change before he can stop himself. They killed his mate, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him from killing everyone in this building.

His body shook as his body changed, it was painful as bones cracked and he changed into something he never believed he could be. A monster.

“Dear god, it’s him. The young one was the mermaid the whole time! My plan worked! Do you see this? Call up everyone, right here is a….” Juuse screeches before she can finish, a deafening blow that kills three men instantly. She’s knocked back, covering her ears which were bleeding profusely, deafened by his screech. Other men appeared holding guns as she began to stand, “Restrain him! Restrain that monster!”

His eyes changed into slits as his teeth elongated until they were razor sharp. His nails grew into claws and soon he was twisting and moving until he ripped his chains free. His wrist felt broken, but he didn’t care. His mind turned into a mer-hybrid beast and no one could stop him. His mate was killed by these creatures and he was going to kill every single last one of them. “OPEN FIRE!!” They began to shoot at him, but he dodged every single one before jumping one man and tearing into his flesh.

The blood from the man burned his lips and he spits out the flesh to rip into another man’s throat. The blood spurted free as he clawed out another’s chest before releasing another screech onto the group of men that entered the room. In the back he didn’t see as he tore in one person after the next, Melissa making a daring escape with a man who barely survived, anger in her veins as she left the facility, “Call everyone. Lockdown all of the facilities, and kill him. He’s too dangerous.” With her orders made she left, leaving the carnage behind.

Back inside Juuse tore into all of the men who dare enter and destroyed the observation deck by screeching up into the stands. Two men were killed while the rest fled for their lives. He growled and screeched until his eyes landed on his limb mate and he whined as he limped over to him. He whimpered softly, words beyond him in this new form as he touched his skin. He gently extracted the needles, blood pooling over his mates clothes and skin, and untied him from his bonds.

He slowly pulled him up from the chair and laid him softly onto the ground. His lip wobbled as he brushed the knuckle of one of his beastly fingers across his cheek. A cry left him as he nuzzled into his skin, tears falling for his mate as the pain and grief and loss of losing his love overtook his heart. He wished to take his mate away from his place, but he could scent more hostiles in the facility so he didn’t want to risk bringing him through. Not yet at least.

He needed to make it safe before bringing the body of his mate through. He laid a soft kiss onto his mate's forehead, bloody but nothing in his body cared, he said a silent prayer for the Moon God to give him peace before he sat up again. His eyes landed on the necklace he gave to his mate and fresh tears fell from his eyes, but then he heard running feet and anger overtook his body. With a final touch to his love's face, he said his final goodbye and ran off, ready to burn this facility to the ground.

 

///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

He felt like he was floating.

Everything was very surreal.

He remembered an immense amount of pain before nothing, but then he felt movement. He supposed this was an odd way of feeling in the afterlife but he wasn’t complaining much. But he was being moved and then suddenly he felt himself coming back.

There was no way he was still alive, but here he was beginning to open his eyes little by little and there he felt the pain 10x fold as he awoke. He cried out as he felt pain everywhere. As he blinked awake fully he found one of his eyes were dark. He couldn’t move at first but then as he did everything felt numb, but he found nothing obscuring his left eye. He was blind then. Great, but he was alive so that’s all that mattered. He could see in his right eye so he was able to make out his surroundings.

The overwhelming scent of copper, metal, and fire pierced through his senses and made him want to puke. He knew nothing was in his system anymore, but if he could he would have. He was slow moving. He felt like his ankle was broken, he was definitely blind in his left eye, and he was losing blood fast. He slowly was able to sit up and gasped at the carnage around him.

He felt shock run through him as he looked towards Juuse’s chair, but found it in shreds and pieces of warped metal. The shock that ran through him was overwhelmed by a rage that nearly had him doubling over in pain again. It wasn’t his own rage. It had to be Juuse’s.

He felt so weak, but he had to calm this raging beast before he killed everyone in the area. The people in this facility were evil maybe, but some were probably just doing a job like he did before. He didn’t know then, and he knew some of these people didn’t either. They were just doing a job.

He slowly, so slowly stood up using the chair next to him, and then grunting in pain, holding himself up as best as he could and began to limp his way through the carnage. It took some time and he used the walls to help him walk. He got lost three times, but his heart, the connection between him and Juuse was getting stronger, so he knew he was getting close.

He grunted in pain as he rounded a corner, hearing a screech that nearly had him doubling over until he saw Juuse in his view. His heart stuttered and he didn’t care that this beast or monster was Juuse, he was his mate and he loved him no matter what, “Juus...Juuse..” he was so weak as he spoke, so soft that he was afraid that Juuse might not hear him, but suddenly this terrifying creature turned and his eyes changed instantly.

His mate whined before limping over and falling into his arms with a sob on his lips. Pekka figured he was without speech due to this strange form he took, the anger rendering him to his primitive state of mind. “I’m here love, I’m here. I promised you I would come back for you.” Juuse whimpered and rubbed his bloody face into his chest. Everything burned his nose and he felt like he might pass out at any moment, but he was just so happy Juuse was alive and in his arms.

“Love, I need you to help me. I’m very weak. We need to leave and get somewhere safe. You’ve had your revenge, now let’s go home please.” He was so tired, his voice nearly horse but Juuse heard and place his uninjured arm around his shoulders. They slowly began to make their way out of the facility together, going to find a way to escape the area.

 

To Be Continued...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> This is just the beginning, but I'd like to give a shoutout to a couple of people. First to [Matskreider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matskreider/) for inspiring this story. And also I'd like to credit her for the passage that she wrote to start this amazing prompt off. It was so wonderful I just wanted to prolong it, so thank you for the inspiration and for allowing me to use your idea for this story. 
> 
> Secondly, I'd like to thank [GuxionLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for all of the love, support, my muse, and being my beta for this story! This has been a long time coming for this and I hope you all will stick with me as I take you through this new tale of one of my favorite pairings!
> 
> There will be Reports written by Pekka throughout the story on little details and historical facts about the Mers, so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk come to visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :) 
> 
> The Story Continues...


	12. Report 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Instincts._
> 
> _It’s a known fact that all creatures alive have instincts._
> 
> _The definition of instincts is the innate, typically fixed pattern of behavior in animals in response to certain stimuli. Or it is a natural propensity or skills of a specified kind._
> 
> _This property is something that is naturally integrated into every single being and creature of our living world. Even human beings are one of those creatures that have these properties as well. The difference is that creatures of the animal kind have a higher intelligence that allows for faster and more powerful urges to survive and/or protect if need be._
> 
> _Mers are some of these creatures that have developed strong instincts that are far superior to that of other creatures._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Report 3
> 
> Instincts.....

**Report 3**

 

**Mer Instincts**

  
  


Instincts.

 

It’s a known fact that all creatures alive have instincts.

 

The definition of instincts is the innate, typically fixed pattern of behavior in animals in response to certain stimuli. Or it is a natural propensity or skills of a specified kind. 

 

This property is something that is naturally integrated into every single being and creature of our living world. Even human beings are one of those creatures that have these properties as well. The difference is that creatures of the animal kind have a higher intelligence that allows for faster and more powerful urges to survive and/or protect if need be.

 

Mers are some of these creatures that have developed strong instincts that are far superior to that of other creatures. 

 

For example,  _ I was out on in the cove with Juuse and lying beside the mer as we enjoyed the summer afternoon. We were talking away about random inquiries until suddenly the mer beside me sat up, freezing into place. “Juuse?” I ask with concern and light confusion. _

 

_ The mer didn’t answer as the pupils of his eyes became slits as they narrowed out over the ocean. I wait as I watched the mer suddenly move and dive into the cool water. I scramble to my feet, stopping as the waters reached my knees. “Juuse!” I call out but there is no sound other than the lapping roar of the waves hitting the shoreline. _

 

_ I stood waiting until suddenly the water exploded as Juuse came thundering out of the mirky seas. The young mer flops back onto the beach with a huge fish in his sharp maw, teeth sunk deep into the fleshy meat of the fish that wiggled in his jaws. I stood breathless until the creature changed back into the mer that I knew and loved. _

 

_ “Um...sorry. I sensed a shark getting too close to us. So, I went to speak with him and he said that he would move along if I got him some meat. I did and in return, he allowed me a peace offering. I..I thought maybe we could cook it?” _

 

_ I was shocked, but I shook it off and began to chuckle softly. We had fish for a good three days to which I had to tell him I need a burger or pizza to make up for all of the fish we ate. He agreed wholeheartedly. _

 

After this moment I had to ask how he knew about the shark. He explained that he felt a creature 300 yards out and a tingling sensation at the back of his mind told him that something was coming. His instincts had kicked in and he had acted on those instincts. It was intriguing and I continued to learn of these abilities. 

 

He said he was hypersensitive to pretty much everything in his mer form, but in his human form, it was muted due to the layer that covered him. His senses were dulled and that’s why hiding was so important in his human form. His human form was vulnerable and it made it even more dangerous whenever he was alone.

 

He also explained to me that mers who became pregnant and just so happened to be in their human form were even more vulnerable. Their senses dulled further due to the growing of the young inside of them. In their human forms, they conserved their energy for the babies so they would be safe. In their mer forms, they’re stronger and are able to protect their young more efficiently. 

 

This is why mers stayed in their true forms during pregnancy and likewise. Mers rarely changed into the human form due to the dangers of being discovered. I don’t blame them. I worry for Juuse. I worry for his safety especially due to the strange occurrences that have been happening for several days now. 

 

I’m worried.

 

I know I shouldn’t be due to the magnificent powers that the young mer possesses, but...I love him. I love him and because of this, I’m worried.

 

I want to be wrong, but if anything happened to him...well, I’m not really sure what I would do. Regardless...my apologies for the report not being very long, but...my mind keeps racing along with my heart over what is happening. The worry is nearly overbearing, but it's nothing I can truly do. I just hope everything will turn out alright. If anything I will protect Juuse with every part of me as I can. 

I would even risk my life for the mer and that's the truth.

 

Anyways...this is all I have for now. Until the next report….

 

Wish me luck.

 

Toivottaen (Best Wishes),

 

**Pekka Rinne**

Senior Graphic Director

PRinne35@NSeaCal.com

  
  


**End of Report**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> This is just the beginning, but I'd like to give a shoutout to a couple of people. First to [Matskreider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matskreider/) for inspiring this story. And also I'd like to credit her for the passage that she wrote to start this amazing prompt off. It was so wonderful I just wanted to prolong it, so thank you for the inspiration and for allowing me to use your idea for this story. 
> 
> Secondly, I'd like to thank [GuxionLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for all of the love, support, and being my beta for this story! This has been a long time coming for this and I hope you all will stick with me as I take you through this new tale of one of my favorite pairings!
> 
> There will be Reports written by Pekka throughout the story on little details and historical facts about the Mers, so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk come to visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :) 
> 
> The Story Continues...


	13. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The escape from the facility goes much easier than what Pekka would have expected._
> 
> _Juuse slowly changes back with each step they take out of the facility and Pekka holds him close as he finally changes completely back. He sees how much damage Juuse took as well and hopes they can get out of here safely in order to call for help._
> 
> _Juuse leans him up against one of the military vehicles before pulling some fresh clothes from the back. There was a new shipment of military-grade A uniforms being shipped in and so he and Juuse change into the new clothes. He grunts and struggles through the pain, but Juuse helps him the whole time even as he struggles as well._
> 
> _Once they’ve changed into their disguises Juuse helps him into the passenger side while he gets into the driver’s seat. He told Juuse that he couldn’t see out of his left eye and his ankle was most likely broken so Juuse took the driver’s seat and to their luck by the gods, the keys were still in the vehicle._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hello hello everyone!~
> 
> I know it's been awhile since I last posted something, but here I am again posting the next chapter for The Sea Of Glass! Again whenever Pekka and Juuse are together just assume that they're speaking Finnish to one another unless prompt otherwise. I'd also like to thank my beta writer(my muse) [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for continuing to encourage and help to make this story even better!! I wouldn't be able to do this without you! 
> 
> Anyways, and now...The Escape... **warning for major angst and hurt/comfort**
> 
> Enjoy!

### Chapter Eleven: The Escape

Song: Way Down We Go by Kaleo

 

* * *

 

The escape from the facility goes much easier than what Pekka would have expected. 

Juuse slowly changes back with each step they take out of the facility and Pekka holds him close as he finally changes completely back. He sees how much damage Juuse took as well and hopes they can get out of here safely in order to call for help.

Juuse leans him up against one of the military vehicles before pulling some fresh clothes from the back. There was a new shipment of military-grade A uniforms being shipped in and so he and Juuse change into the new clothes. He grunts and struggles through the pain, but Juuse helps him the whole time even as he struggles as well. 

Once they’ve changed into their disguises Juuse helps him into the passenger side while he gets into the driver’s seat. He told Juuse that he couldn’t see out of his left eye and his ankle was most likely broken so Juuse took the driver’s seat and to their luck by the gods, the keys were still in the vehicle.

Juuse was driving out, while he rested in the seat next to him. They were approaching the main gate which looked locked down due to what happened inside. Pekka began to feel anxious as the dread of being trapped began to sink in, that is until Juuse floored it and broke the gate. The men shouted but he kept driving. They didn’t look back and Juuse sighed in relief seeing California signs. He took backroads for as long as he could before seeing a parking lot of cars.

He parked towards the back where the vehicle was hidden by the woods before seeking out another vehicle. Pekka had been rebellious as a young teen and had learned how to steal cars in his youth. He had gotten into a lot of trouble from his mother when she found out, but he was grateful now as he worked the lock open. Juuse searched the car for anything useful and Pekka found money in the compartment. 

They took the car out of the lot and drove further down until they found a gas station with a pay phone on the side of the building. They probably looked like a huge mess, so they stayed out of sight as they went together to call Mae, “Hello?”

“Mae.” His voice sounded like shit but he heard her gasp and a sob escape her lips from the other side.

“I Jesus Christ you’re alive! Oh fuck! I was so fucking worried! Is Juuse with you?!”

“Yes, we’re both here. We’re both alive, please listen Mae. I need you to go to the old house. Meet us there with your father and bring medical supplies. Like as much as you can. We’re both hurt very badly and I doubt we’ll be able to go to any hospital without being questioned. We need your help, please.”

“Oh god yes! Yes of course! We’ll be there as soon as possible! You guys be safe and try not to move a lot. Put as much pressure on any major wounds and we’ll be there soon. Jesus you guys have been gone almost two weeks! I fucking had everyone calling me! I’m so happy you guys are okay.”

“We are too. We’ll meet you at the house.”

“Okay, love you guys, please be safe.” He hung up and Juuse helped him back to the car. Juuse was still rendered speechless, his transformation doing a real number on his body. He looked just as bad as he did and Juuse began to drive back to the old house he rented out almost three months ago by the shoreline.

It took them nearly two hours to get back to the house, but when he saw it he nearly cried out with joy. He had dozed off along the way, but they kept their hands close to each other just to know the other was safe. Juuse parked the car into the garage and then helped Pekka until they found the key hidden underneath the gnome statue by the front steps. It was ugly but effective.

Once inside Juuse locked the door and then began to move them towards one of the bedrooms. It was a process peeling off layer by layer of military clothing, but he was grateful for Juuse’s help. They helped each other into the bathroom, both avoiding the mirror in favor of washing off all of the blood from their skin. They set the shower head to the lowest notch and both began to slowly wash the blood clean from their skin, Pekka leaning on the wall for support, while Juuse did the same thing. 

Just as the blood was washed away they saw the wounds and grimaced as they found what they could to help cover them until Mae and her father could arrive. For Juuse, Pekka knew if he changed into his true form he would heal faster than he would. His wrist would still need to be looked at, but the bullet wound in his leg would heal if he changed. He was about to suggest this until his eye saw how bloated Juuse was in the middle, his stomach distended, and he felt his heart skip a beat as panic rose within his throat.

He didn’t realize he was crying until Juuse was nuzzling against him he calmed slowly before placing a delicate hand over his stomach, “Are you hurt? Here?” Juuse’s eyes went wide and looked down before he watched him smile slowly up at him. He covered his hand over his stomach with his own, placing it lower on his belly. Confusion ran through him before Juuse ran his hand back and forth across his stretched skin. His eyes were so bright and with a smile so soft and suddenly Pekka felt himself begin to cry.

His knees buckled and Juuse cried out before he shushed him by kissing his stomach, “You’re pregnant aren’t you?” He said looking up at his mate. Juuse smiled and nodded down at him. He laid his head against his belly and thanked every god he could for keeping not only his mate alive but his child as well. He felt happiness burst through him and Juuse sighed as he felt it too. Their child was alive and fresh tears spilled over his cheeks as he kissed Juuse’s stomach.

Slowly after the discovery of Juuse’s surprise pregnancy, they both limped out of the bathroom and Juuse helped him into some shorts and a t-shirt. Just as Juuse was about to put on some clothes he stopped him, “You need to go back to the ocean. You need to change back into your true form. You’ll heal faster in your true form. It’ll be okay. We’re safe here. I’ll wait for you to get back.” Juuse was instantly shaking his head no, a serious look on his face. 

“Juuse you know I’m right. You can heal yourself in the water you have too, Juuse?” Juuse didn’t answer as he helped him limp together back towards the back of the house. There in the back was the saltwater pool and they stepped out together, Juuse completely naked still as he stood by the pool. “Alright fine, but please. I need you to do this for me. I’m going to stay right here okay? But I need you and the baby to be okay, please.” Juuse’s eyes softened as he kissed his cheek. He turned his head and kissed him full on, passionately, and he felt desperation rise up before he had to stamp it out. 

As much he wanted to renew their love they couldn’t do it in their present conditions, “Go love, I’ll be waiting for you.” Juuse smiled again and slowly limped over to the pool. He took his time getting in before ducking underneath the water. Pekka went to lay back in the beach chair, leaning it back so he could rest. He saw Juuse change from the eye he could see out of and found himself getting a headache by the lack of sight from his left eye. 

If this was forever he would learn to live with it, but it was going to be a bitch until then. As he relaxed he felt his eyes close and soon he was fast asleep. 

 

//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

He didn’t know how long he slept, but when he woke up he found himself in the living area and with his arm and leg wrapped in a cast. He could hardly move, his body feeling like syrup, but he looked over to see Juuse curled up in a chair like a house cat, asleep, and with a wrap and bandages on as well.

He smiled softly before his vision was blurred by Mae coming into the room, “Hey. I didn’t know you were awake. You were out when we got here. Juuse heard us come and he helped us get you back inside. You were so gone that Pops was able to look over you with no problems at all. He did give you some sedatives to help with the pain so that’s why you’re probably feeling drugged right now.”

“No shit. How’s Juuse?” 

She smiled softly as they looked over at him, “He did have a broken wrist and some cuts, but most of it was healed when he changed into his true form. And yes, I told Pops about the baby and he brought over his mobile ultrasound system to check him out.”

“And?” Mae chuckled at his eagerness but he couldn’t help it.

“And the baby is fine. Very healthy actually, well for the most part.”

“For the most part? What does that mean?”

“Juuse, Juuse will tell you more, but...he’s pregnant with twins.”

Pekka felt like he was going to pass out again, but he stayed stable after a couple of deep breaths, “Twins?”

“Yeah, twins, but...listen. I don’t know what happened in there, but Pops said that both of the babies were healthy until whatever happened to you guys happened. Now only one looks healthy, the other...not so much.” Pekka grits his teeth and feels tears prick his eyes, he felt Mae place a gentle hand on his shoulder as he struggled through his pain of possibly losing one of their children.

“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. You guys didn’t deserve to have this happen you but listen. It’ll be painful, but hopefully, the other baby survives through this. Just keep each other healthy as much as possible and the baby should be fine. Basically what Pops said was even if the second one was able to make it through the birth, it wouldn’t survive through the month. It’s too badly damaged by what happened to survive. I’m sorry.   


Pekka felt tears streaming down his face as he closed his eyes. His heart ached for his mate, for his children. He didn’t want to lose any one of his children and the pain made him grit his teeth as sobs wracked through his chest. “Pekka?” He looked over with watery eyes as Juuse walked over until he was snuggling into his side, Mae wanted to stop him, but couldn’t as Pekka turned to hold his mate close, mindful of both of their injuries.

Mae left them be for a moment as Pekka cried against his mate. He felt Juuse’s pain and sorrow and heard his sobs as the trauma of what happened finally hit them both. Juuse is still unable to speak, but the hand he places over his stomach says everything. Pekka cries with him, for their children, and prays for a miracle.

 

To Be Continued...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I'M SO SORRY!! I love angst and I can't stop my fingers from typing I'm sorry!!!
> 
> This is just the beginning, but I'd like to give a shoutout to a couple of people. First to [Matskreider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matskreider/) for inspiring this story. And also I'd like to credit her for the passage that she wrote to start this amazing prompt off. It was so wonderful I just wanted to prolong it, so thank you for the inspiration and for allowing me to use your idea for this story. 
> 
> Secondly, I'd like to thank [GuxionLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for all of the love, support, my muse, and being my beta for this story! This has been a long time coming for this and I hope you all will stick with me as I take you through this new tale of one of my favorite pairings!
> 
> There will be Reports written by Pekka throughout the story on little details and historical facts about the Mers, so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk come to visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :) 
> 
> The Story Continues...


	14. Mer Injuries/Recovery Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Mer Injuries/Recovery Time_
> 
> _I wish this were something that was making up, but I have had first-hand experiences with the length time and recovery of mers. A much longer story that will not be conveyed here. Otherwise, at one point in time Juuse had come under severe injuries that could have potentially killed him if he were a normal human being, but being a mer has its advantages._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Report 4.....
> 
> Mer Injuries/Recovery Time

**Report 4**

 

**Mer Injuries/Recovery Time**

  
  


The story of mermaids and all mythical creatures have been told throughout the world for years. But the knowledge that Mers actually do exist has thrown many myths about the strengths and weaknesses of mers out of the water. (Apologies for the mer joke)

 

I wish this were something that was making up, but I have had first-hand experiences with the length time and recovery of mers. A much longer story that will not be conveyed here. Otherwise, at one point in time Juuse had come under severe injuries that could have potentially killed him if he were a normal human being, but being a mer has its advantages. 

 

In Juuse’s human form he would have surely died, but with his mer form, he was able to recover in as short as 3 months. Through the situation that we had been under I was able to see the recovery time attained while in the mers true form. Through explanation, mers are able to recover from severe cuts, broken limbs, and even diseases. 

 

Mers are known for sustaining injuries when searching for food in deep seas or fighting for dominance against other mers or even protecting a mate against any predators. As for the situation that Juuse was in he was in a state that allowed him to protect his mate and in doing so was injured severely in the process. He had sustained a bullet wound in the leg in his human form but when he changed back into his mer form he was able to heal the wound almost instantly. 

 

Juuse had also broken his wrist and less than 3 weeks he had healed from the injury at a much faster rate than that of any normal human being. Most cuts and bruises were healed in less than 3 days and other injuries sustained on his legs were healed when he changed into his mer form. 

 

The miracle of the recovery of mers is beyond anything that any human could fathom possible. Even the protection of young is much stronger than that of a human being as well. When a mer is pregnant with a child their skin will thicken in order to protect the young within. Unfortunately, even in human form or mer a child can still sustain injury or worse if the mother becomes injured as well. But the likelihood of a human child surviving severe injuries opposed to mers is a drastic measure. Human children will likely die or be born with severe disabilities over mer children due to how thick the skin around the womb is protecting them. 

 

It is...it is still difficult.

 

Human or not. Losing a child is one of the worse moments anyone individual could ever go through.

 

I know this personally. I wish I didn’t...it will be some time before I write another report, but just know that mers are beautiful, wonderful creatures that deserve our love and protection. If you can open yourself to the possibilities of something new and wonderful then this world could be an even better place. I hope to write again soon or to report back in with new information about the strange and mythical world we live in, but for now, I will keep going the way I'm going now.

 

Until the next report…or until I come back again...

 

Keep me and my family in your thoughts and your prayers...

 

Toivottaen (Best Wishes),

 

**Pekka Rinne**

Senior Graphic Director

PRinne35@NSeaCal.com

  
  


**End of Report**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> This is just the beginning, but I'd like to give a shoutout to a couple of people. First to [Matskreider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matskreider/) for inspiring this story. And also I'd like to credit her for the passage that she wrote to start this amazing prompt off. It was so wonderful I just wanted to prolong it, so thank you for the inspiration and for allowing me to use your idea for this story. 
> 
> Secondly, I'd like to thank [GuxionLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for all of the love, support, and being my beta for this story! This has been a long time coming for this and I hope you all will stick with me as I take you through this new tale of one of my favorite pairings!
> 
> There will be Reports written by Pekka throughout the story on little details and historical facts about the Mers, so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk come to visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :) 
> 
> The Story Continues...


	15. The Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I’m so..sorry. I should be strong for us, for the babies, I’m just…” Juuse stops him with a gentle kiss before hugging him as tenderly as he can_
> 
> _“I know, but love you’re not alone. If you ever need me I’m here too. We both went through this terrible time together, and we heal together too. I love you, but it’s alright to not feel strong right now. But together we can be strong.” Juuse could only speak Finnish, his English broken after what happened, but for him to speak at all like this for him was enough to make him nuzzle into his body. Fresh tears in his eyes as he held him close._
> 
> _“Thank you, love. Thank you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hello hello everyone!~
> 
> I know it's been awhile since I last posted something, but here I am again posting the next chapter for The Sea Of Glass! Again whenever Pekka and Juuse are together just assume that they're speaking Finnish to one another unless prompt otherwise. I'd also like to thank my beta writer(my muse) [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for continuing to encourage and help to make this story even better!! I wouldn't be able to do this without you! 
> 
> Anyways, and now...The Recovery... **Warning for Miscarriage and panic attacks**
> 
> Enjoy!

### Chapter Twelve: The Recovery

Song: Organs by Of Monsters and Men

 

* * *

 

It takes a week under Mae’s father, Stanley’s observation before Mae and her father finally left. They said to call if there were any issues at all. He and Juuse were just trying to come back from what happened and Pekka still didn’t feel ready to meet the world again. 

He knew 100% that he couldn’t leave now and so after the 9th day he made many calls. Stanley, who had been ex-military had many connections still which allowed them to get new phones and items to fill the home. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep the rented house, so he began speaking with Stanley and the property owners on possibly building a home by the sea cove.

It’s a lot of work and many phone calls to reassure that he was alright. His boss was in a panic thinking the worst but reassured her that he was alright. He couldn’t tell her the truth. He couldn’t tell anyone the truth, so all he said was his plane crashed. He got a call late one night in New York and traveled back to California to help his new friends, but his plane crashed before he arrived. It made sense and everyone he called gave them their full blessings.

He told his boss he would be staying in California from now on to take care of his friends there. She saw past his facade of course and told him why she wanted to speak with him so soon. It was a lot of information to take in, but he was grateful to everyone who worried for his sake.

The shock of reality he supposed was too much too soon as one day as he was getting a glass of water his hand shook suddenly and he dropped the glass cup. It shattered to the floor and he felt his body go stiff. “Pekka? Pekka I heard…? Pekka are you alright?” Juuse went to kneel next to him, running a hand over his body as he shook.

He felt like he couldn’t breathe. Everything became too tight and too close and he cried out as he felt trapped. Everything was a blur before he finally heard his lover’s voice, “Breathe with me. That’s right. In and out. That’s it, I’m right here, you’re safe.” His face feels wet from his tears and he hugs Juuse the best that he can without hurting him. Juuse peppers kisses over his face as soft tears fall from his eyes.

“I’m so..sorry. I should be strong for us, for the babies, I’m just…” Juuse stops him with a gentle kiss before hugging him as tenderly as he can.

“I know, but love you’re not alone. If you ever need me I’m here too. We both went through this terrible time together, and we heal together too. I love you, but it’s alright to not feel strong right now. But together we can be strong.” Juuse could only speak Finnish, his English broken after what happened, but for him to speak at all like this for him was enough to make him nuzzle into his body. Fresh tears in his eyes as he held him close.

“Thank you, love. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s get you back up. You don’t need to be on the floor like this with your leg okay?” He nodded and together Juuse helped him back up, handing him the crutch Stanley gave him to help him to move around. Juuse carefully cleaned up the mess and then together went back into the bedroom.

“I couldn’t tell you this due to my voice being gone, but I was able to save this,” he gestured to the watch he gave him as they’re laying in bed together. Fresh tears spring up to his eyes and he snuggles his lover as close as he can, telling him how much he loves him. Somehow they were able to keep their precious items intact throughout the situation. He has never been so grateful to have a piece of jewelry saved before in his whole life.

They couldn’t really have sex, the pain and the healing process more important than any type of physical activities. Juuse also got tired more quickly but they figured it was due to being pregnant. But Juuse kisses him so tenderly, but also so full of passion that he feels warmed by it. Soon though he feels exhaustion take him and they cuddle together as best as they can before sleep finally takes them.

 

//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

**2 Weeks Later**

 

Pekka feels relief fill his system the day he’s able to get around without a crutch. It’s been a massive pain in the ass, but it’s all he had in order to help him move. He still has a noticeable limp and unfortunately, he’s still blind in his left eye, but Juuse makes him a hand-braided eyepatch with pearls along the edges. He chuckles softly but accepts the eyepatch. It does in fact help and soon he gets used to seeing out of one eye.

Juuse is also getting bigger, much bigger than before. They’ve been careful as much as they possibly can due to the one baby being weaker than the other. Stanley comes by often now to check on both of them, but Juuse mostly due to the babies inside of him.

Pekka worries for their children, the harm that was done to Juuse’s body makes his heart stutter with worry. He worries for Juuse the most and how he will react if one or both of babies don’t survive. He doesn’t want to hope for anything, but he hopes that at least one of the babies will survive. Juuse’s wrist is almost fully healed along with many of his other wounds, but he uses the pool to change back into his true form to help with his injuries.

It’s still a long way on the road to recovery and Juuse can only speak Finnish for right now, but as long as they have each other, then they’ll make it through this.

 

//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

**2 Month Later**

 

It’s been nearly 5 months since what happened and both of them a nearly healed completely. They’ll never be fully healed mentally, but physically yes.

It’ll take time for both of them after what happened 2 months prior.

Just as he had feared would happen.

One night 2 months back they had been laying in bed when suddenly he heard a cry from the bathroom that had him jerking awake. He looked to find Juuse wasn’t in bed and he slowly limped his way into the bathroom.

When he got into the bathroom he found the young man naked and his thighs splashed in blood. The toilet and the side of the bathtub were stained in his blood and his heart turned ice cold. He moved to wet some rags and began to wipe Juuse clean.

He didn’t say a word already knowing what happened.

He felt tears falling from his eyes as he cleaned his lover’s skin. Juuse was whimpering, whining in pain as he looked up at him with such loss in his eyes, “Baby...baby gone. Pekka.” Fresh tears fell as he cried out his pain. Pekka felt his chest grow tight, his heart aching with the loss of their child. He would have to call Stanley to check Juuse to assure he was alright, but emotionally they would have to have time.

Pekka never believed he would ever have a chance to become a father and now he felt like that dream had been ripped from them due to these evil people.

Once his lover was cleaned he held him close, weeping their tears for their lost child in the chill of the lonely bathroom.

Juuse was almost reluctant to get checked out by Stanley, but Pekka begged him to do this. He didn’t want to lose him too. Juuse agreed, but only if Pekka was there with him. Stanley came along with Mae and checked Juuse out.

They didn’t want to hope for much. Honestly, they lost much of their hope a month back, but Stanley gave him a small smile and told them that the other baby was alive and healthy. Juuse had instantly burst into tears, rubbing a hand over his stomach and thanking the gods for protecting one of their child. Mae and her father left soon after to give them some time alone. They stayed close, praying to any of the gods to protect their child and to help them bring them into the world.

So 2 months later they were anxious as the days slowly ticked down to the birth of their first baby.

Juuse explained that it only took 6 months for a mer before they gave birth. If there were multiples sometimes the babies would be born early. This time though they shouldn’t have to worry about this.

The young man who was once thin but lean in muscle was rounded with their baby. After months of healing, he looked much healthier and his skin looked tan as it once was before. He was also tan as well due to him working out in the sun. He and many others were working to build a new home on the land he bought out. Many had heard of what happened to him and Juuse, not the true story but of the pain of what happened. Many chipped in and raised money to help buy the land and the cove next to it. He was thankful for the job he had and he hoped that he would be able to build up a good home for his family.

Juuse had also been hard at work, even in his pregnant state. He wasn’t as big due to the single child he was carrying, but it was still a struggle getting around for him. He moved into the new cove with ease and began to decorate it much like his old one. Mae had been kind enough to bring his items from the old cove into the new cove for him to have. Most of the items were safe and no one had even gotten near the old cove. Juuse had panicked over his crown and old sacred pieces from his home, but Pekka had driven back himself to retrieve those items while Mae looked over the house.

The young mer had been surprised and thankful as he brought the items back to him, “How did you find these? I hid them in a very special place.”

“Juuse, I know you. You can’t hide any secrets from me anymore,” he had chuckled softly and that had been good enough for Juuse. They had slowly come back together and had sex together after so many months. It was more like passing handjobs, but it was enough to connect with one another.

They had worked to make a space for the baby’s arrival and hopefully more in the future when they were ready to have more. Pekka had been grateful for being somewhat prepared because one day while he was working on a project in the kitchen he heard Juuse gasp in the living area. He raced into the room to find a puddle of liquid between Juuse’s legs and the young man holding his lower stomach.

“It’s time. I should have told you. I wasn’t feeling great…”

“It’s fine. Take a deep breath love and let’s go to the cove. The baby won’t come until you’re in your true form. So let’s go.” Juuse nodded and after he slung the overnight bag over his shoulder he and Juuse slowly made their way out of the home, and towards the cove.

He locked up everything and together they entered the cove. The home that they were building around the entrance wasn’t completed just yet so they used another way to get into the cave. Once they were inside small pieces of glass glittered around them, welcoming them into the cave. It was the dead of night, but the moon was in complete full view for them to see.

“The Moon God is with us tonight. He should help give us a safe birth for the babe,” Juuse grunted softly and Pekka prayed that he was right.

It took nearly 7 hours, but finally, Pekka was holding their first child in his arms. The babe was a wriggling mer as he had suspected, pale skin, but born with a tuft of blond hair and an ocean blue tail which was soft to the touch.

“The scales on his tail won’t harden until he’s older. For now, we will have to protect him and watch him very closely,” Juuse had stated bringing their son up to his chest. Tears had filled his eyes as he watched his mate feed their son. It was a difficult birth and he figured it was due to what Juuse had gone through. “We’ll have to keep an eye on him. I doubt he will grow like he’s supposed too.”

“I know, but he’s alive and he’s our son. That's all that truly matters to me.”

Juuse’s smile was tired but radiant as he held their son close, “I know and we’ll love him no matter what. What do you think we should name him?”

Pekka had been thinking about this and the name soon came to mind, “Kal, his name will be Kal.”

He watched his mate smile down at their son, running a finger over his little chest, “Kal, the name for strong. It’s perfect.” He kissed their son’s forehead while he hugged his family close. It was a long way to get to this point in their lives together, but it was completely worth it.

 

To Be Continue

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> IM SO SORRY FOR THE ANGST AGAIN!! But yay a new addition to the family!!
> 
> This is just the beginning, but I'd like to give a shoutout to a couple of people. First to [Matskreider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matskreider/) for inspiring this story. And also I'd like to credit her for the passage that she wrote to start this amazing prompt off. It was so wonderful I just wanted to prolong it, so thank you for the inspiration and for allowing me to use your idea for this story. 
> 
> Secondly, I'd like to thank [GuxionLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for all of the love, support, my muse, and being my beta for this story! This has been a long time coming for this and I hope you all will stick with me as I take you through this new tale of one of my favorite pairings!
> 
> There will be Reports written by Pekka throughout the story on little details and historical facts about the Mers, so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk come to visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :) 
> 
> The Story Continues...


	16. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Pekka chuckled kissing the mer again before nuzzling into his skin, “I love you my moon, my mate, forever and always.”_
> 
> _“I love you as well my sun, my mate, forever and always. Always.”_
> 
> _They stayed close until the sun finally set and the stars began to shine and dreamed of a future where they grew old and died together underneath the shine of the glowing moon from above._
> 
> _For this wasn’t the end of their story._
> 
> _It was only the beginning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hello hello everyone!~
> 
> I know I've been posting a bunch of other stories and nothing for this story, but here I am again posting the next chapter for The Sea Of Glass! And this is the final one!! Again whenever Pekka and Juuse are together just assume that they're speaking Finnish to one another unless prompt otherwise. I'd also like to thank my beta writer(my muse) [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for continuing to encourage and help to make this story even better!! I wouldn't be able to do this without you! 
> 
> Anyways, and now...The Aftermath.
> 
> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Enjoy!!!

### Chapter Thirteen: The Aftermath

Song: Dusk Till Dawn (feat. Siz) by ZAYN

 

* * *

 

The sun bathes the duo in golden lights as they hold each other on the banks of the ocean. 

They’re lips creating a dance over one another as they kiss passionately on the beach. The ocean lapping over their skin. It’s erotic and makes Pekka crave to take the mer underneath him again, but a splash behind him says otherwise.

“Hey! What are you doing you silly mer?” Their son giggles as he swims back from them and proceeds to splash water over them with his tail again. It wasn’t strong enough to cause big waves or splashes but they were getting wet which makes Pekka turn back again. “Daddy’s going to get you if you don’t stop,” he warns, but their son just thrills and splashes them again.

“Alright, here I come!” Kal squeals in a high-pitched squeak and turns to duck underneath the water. 

“Go get him. Tickle him until he can’t see straight,” Juuse encourages underneath him.

“Of course, anything for you my love.” He kisses him passionately again before standing up to wade in the water.

“Come out come out wherever you are. You have to come out at some point,” suddenly a squirt of water is spat into his face and he’s blindly reaching out to grab for the wriggling mass of mer into his arms. “I told you! Now you get tickled for that!” Kal squeals and a clicking laugh escapes him as he tickles his little belly, his tail flipping up and down like crazy as he blows raspberries against his stomach.

“Hey now, mama’s here to save you, baby, I’ve got you.” Kal is able to slip free and wriggle into Juuse’s arms as he swims back into the water.

“Of course. Mama comes and then it’s over. I’m the bad guy huh?” Kal clicks at him before reaching up for Pekka again. It was a challenge to learn how to care for a merbaby but he learned fast with Juuse’s help. He held his son close as he moved to kneel in the water so his skin didn’t get dried out. He was still just a baby so they were careful with what they did with him.

The next 5 months were spent in bliss and happiness as Juuse taught him how to care for their baby. He learned that merbabies had to be in the water for a year before they could be brought out. Their gills not fully developed yet so they couldn’t close them when out of the waters. He and Juuse had fully healed physically after the events of what happened, but emotionally they still struggled. Juuse now suffered from terrible nightmares and Pekka still had panic attacks at different moments when life got too stressful. They were able to work through it together and help each other through the worst of their lives.

He had been able to accept the director's position from the Roseville Graphic Agency after Melissa mysteriously vanished. Their home they had been building was up and they moved in quickly to begin their lives together. He felt like he finally had something worth living for in his life, unlike anything he’s ever had from before.

The bright point for them was Kal. Kal was healthy and strong, but they suspected, later on, he would struggle to develop fully like he was supposed too, but they would love him no matter what. He loves his son with a fiery passion. He was born in the most impossible of situations and he never believed he would ever have a family, but now he was here.  As the family held onto each other, letting the waves wash over them as they watched the sunset, Pekka only wished he could see fully of his beautiful family he had in his arms. Kal was falling asleep on his shoulder, a soft wheeze emitting from his chest as he began to drift off, and he wished, prayed that he could see fully again. 

But he was just happy to be alive. 

He was more than grateful that his son survived through everything and more importantly he was grateful for Juuse.

Even though he was blind in his left eye he still loved him no matter what. He helped him through everything and he began to learn how to read braille in times when he started to get a headache from reading with just his right eye. It was always a struggle, but no one person’s life was perfect.  He might not be able to see fully but he thanked the gods above for the gifts that they gave to him.  As he looked down at Juuse, his lover, his mate he felt his heart swell and warm with how much love he had for him.

“What? You okay?”

He nodded as he leaned down and gently placed their foreheads together. Juuse sighed and leaned further against him, a smile playing on his lips, “I’m just so happy for the gifts the gods gave to me. I didn’t ever believe I could have this, but here we are.”

“Here we are indeed and you’ll never have to be alone again. Neither one of us. We have each other and we have our son too.”

“Hopefully more in the future?” The question hung in the air for a moment until Juuse kissed him sweetly.

“Yes, many more in the future. When we’re ready to have more. For now, let’s enjoy the semi-peace with one.” 

Pekka chuckled kissing the mer again before nuzzling into his skin, “I love you my moon, my mate, forever and always.”

“I love you as well my sun, my mate, forever and always. Always.”

They stayed close until the sun finally set and the stars began to shine and dreamed of a future where they grew old and died together underneath the shine of the glowing moon from above.

For this wasn’t the end of their story.

It was only the beginning.

 

**The End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and following this story!!!!!!!
> 
> This has been a year-long project that I'm so proud of and the first full-length story I've ever written before. The journey was long but it was so worth it. Thank you so much to everyone for following this story and everything in-between.
> 
> This is just the beginning, but I'd like to give a shoutout to a couple of people. First to [Matskreider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matskreider/) for inspiring this story. And also I'd like to credit her for the passage that she wrote to start this amazing prompt off. It was so wonderful I just wanted to prolong it, so thank you for the inspiration and for allowing me to use your idea for this story. 
> 
> Secondly, I'd like to thank [GuxionLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for all of the love, support, my muse, and being my beta for this story! This has been a long time coming for this and I hope you all will stick with me as I take you through this new tale of one of my favorite pairings!
> 
> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk come to visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :) 
> 
> Even though this is the end of this tale there is still much more to come...The Story Will Continue, for this, is not the end, this is merely only the beginning...


End file.
